Our Future Lies Within Our Past
by Kaychan87
Summary: Quatre invites 2 of his cousins and their friends to stay with him and the guys for a few weeks. A new enemy shows up and challenges the Senshi and new Senshi are found to help out. Rating PG just to be on the safe side
1. Chapter 1

**_Our Future Lies Within Our Past_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or Gundam Wing.

* * *

"Kaa-san, I'm going to a friend's house! I'll be home later!" yelled seventeen-year-old Tsukino Usagi. Usagi ran out the door before her mother had time to reply. What Usagi deliberately forgot to mention was that she was going to a very important Senshi meeting. She hated not telling her parents the whole truth but she had to for their safety. Usagi had gone from a normal teenager to the city's sailor suited hero, Sailor Moon. She was destined to fight of the powers of evil until the birth of Crystal Tokyo.

"Usagi-chan! Wait up!" came a voice from behind her. Usagi stopped and turned around to see her friend, Mizuno Ami, running towards her.

"Konnichiwa Ami!" Usagi greeted one of her closest friends. Ami was also one of Usagi's Senshi teammates, Sailor Mercury. There were seven other Senshi, making nine all together. Ami reached Usagi and stopped to catch her breath.

"You're heading to the shrine early. Is something wrong?" Ami asked her friend.

"Iie. I just wanted to leave early. It's such a beautiful day. I don't want to miss it by rushing to Rei's," replied Usagi, smiling.

"Want to stop by the park before we head over there then?" Ami asked and Usagi nodded. The two girls headed to the park, stopping momentarily to wave to their two friends who were driving by.

"Where do you think Michiru and Haruka are going?" Usagi asked Ami.

"I don't know. Maybe they just wanted to go out for a drive," answered the blue haired genius.

* * *

Eighteen-year-old Tenoh Haruka drove to the airport, passing by two of her friends. Kaioh Michiru, Haruka's girlfriend, was also in the car. Haruka and Michiru were Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune respectively. They were heading to the airport to meet Haruka's cousin. They reached their destination to find that the plane had just landed.

"I told you we were going to arrive late!" exclaimed Haruka, gaining the attention of a few startled people.

"We're not that late Haruka. The plane just landed," Michiru said calmly. Haruka looked around for her cousin and spotted her.

"La-chan! Over here!" she yelled, waving a tall brunette over to Michiru and herself. The brunette smiled and waved back. She was wearing a purple thick strapped tank top and a pair of forest green Capri pants. She had a pair of purple glasses and a bright green headband on. In her hand was a portable CD player. She quickly made her way over to the tall blonde woman.

"Konnichi wa Haruka-chan," she greeted Haruka.

"La-chan, you remember Michiru, right?" asked Haruka. The brunette nodded and Michiru smiled.

"It's nice to see you again, Kayla," Michiru said.

"Good to see you too, Michiru," the brunette, Kayla, greeted Michiru.

"Let's get your luggage so we can leave this place," suggested Haruka. Kayla nodded and the three of them went to get her luggage.

* * *

Ami and Usagi walked up the steps to the Hikawa Shrine. They found their friends, Hino Rei, Kino Makoto, and Aino Minako, sitting in Rei's room and talking. Rei was Sailor Mars, Makoto was Sailor Jupiter, and Minako was Sailor Venus.

"We're here minna-chan!" Usagi called out, getting their attention.

"Where are the Outer Senshi?" inquired Ami.

"Setsuna-san's baby-sitting Hotaru and Haruka-san and Michiru-san went to the airport. They're meeting Haruka's cousin," answered Rei.

"So that's where they were going when Usagi-chan and I saw them," mused Ami.

"Hey, why don't we go pay a visit to them and take Haruka-chan's cousin out for the day?" suggested Usagi.

"That's a great idea Odango Atama!" Rei said, agreeing. The other three girls agreed to the idea and the five of them left the Hikawa Shrine. They headed for the home that Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna shared.

* * *

"We're back!" Haruka yelled upon entering her home. A small girl, about nine or ten, ran up to Haruka.

"Haruka-papa! Where's your cousin? I want to show her around!" she exclaimed.

"Hold on Firefly. Let us get inside first," Haruka told the girl.

"Hotaru, let everyone get settled before you play tour guide," came the all-knowing voice of Meioh Setsuna. The younger girl was Tomoe Hotaru. Setsuna was Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of Time, and Hotaru was Sailor Saturn, the Soldier of Destruction.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends, Haruka-chan?" Kayla asked her older cousin.

"La-chan, these are Tomoe Hotaru and Meioh Setsuna. Firefly, Setsuna, this is my cousin Kayla Winner. She's from Canada," Haruka introduced Kayla, Hotaru, and Setsuna. Kayla stared at Setsuna for a few minutes, then extended her hand towards the older woman.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Setsuna-san," Kayla said.

"Likewise, Kayla-san," Setsuna returned the greeting, shaking Kayla's hand.

"Now can I show her around Haruka-papa?" Hotaru asked.

"Of course you can, Hotaru-chan. Just let me grab my bags," Kayla told Hotaru.

"Okay, Kayla-san," said the happy little girl.

"Just call me 'La-chan', okay Hotaru-chan?" Kayla told the young girl, who nodded. The two of them headed off with Hotaru pointing out various things. Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna left to the living room when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" they heard Hotaru yell. After a few minutes she ran into the living room, followed by the five Inner Senshi. "Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, Setsuna-mama, look who came by to visit!" chirped the young girl, pointing to the five seventeen year olds.

"We heard your cousin was in town," Usagi stated cheerfully.

"Hai. Hotaru just showed her to her room and she's getting settled in," replied Haruka.

"Hey Haruka-chan, who are your friends?" Kayla asked, coming up behind the five girls. Usagi turned around to face Kayla and smiled.

"Tsukino Usagi desu! These are Mizuno Ami-chan, Hino Rei-chan, Kino Makoto-chan, and Aino Minako-chan," she introduced herself and her four friends.

"I'm Kayla Winner. Nice to meet you all," Kayla said and gave a formal bow rather than a handshake this time. The other five girls returned the bow.

"We were wondering if you'd like to hang out with us today," Makoto said.

"I'd love to unless Haruka-chan wants me to stay around to help out with anything," Kayla replied, looking at her older cousin.

"Go on. Odango Atama and her friends will take good care of you," Haruka said.

"Great," Kayla said, pulling a purple and green cell phone from her pocket. "Haruka-chan, I'm leaving this with you. If anyone calls, take a message," instructed the brunette.

"I will La-chan. Have fun!" Haruka replied, waving to her cousin and friends as they left.

* * *

Later that night, after Kayla had returned, she was sitting in her room looking through some old pictures of herself and many other people. She came across one picture in particular and smiled. In the picture was a younger version of her and a young boy with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes.

"This one's going on the dresser," she said aloud. There was a knock at the door as she headed over to the dresser. Before answering the door the young brunette set the picture down.

"La-chan, you forgot to take your cell phone back," she heard Haruka say from the other side of the door.

"Arigato, Haruka-chan!" Kayla thanked her cousin after she had thrown open the door. Haruka placed the cell in Kayla's hand and Kayla hurriedly went to put the cell next to the picture she had just placed on her dresser.

"Someone called and he asked for you," replied Haruka, now standing next to her younger cousin.

"'He'? Did you get his name?" inquired Kayla.

"Ask him yourself. He's still on the line," Haruka replied before she left the room. Kayla grabbed the phone. It was a small phone that fit in the palm of her hand. She wanted to smack herself for not noticing that it was on.

"Hello? Kayla Shields speaking," Kayla said.

"Hello Kayla, it's Quatre. I wanted to make sure you arrived in Tokyo okay," came a male voice.

"Of course I did. Haruka-chan and Michiru-chan were at the airport, just like they said they'd be," Kayla replied cheerfully. Quatre was her cousin. He was also the boy in the photograph with her. The two of them talked for almost an hour before they decided to hang up. Kayla exited her room and joined the three older women in the living room.

"Was that your boyfriend La-chan?" Michiru asked teasingly.

"Iie, that was our cousin Quatre," answered Kayla, sitting down next to Setsuna.

"Hai, our cousin Quatre. Haven't I mentioned him before?" Haruka echoed.

"No, you haven't Haruka," Setsuna answered.

"Anyway, he was calling to see if I got here alright. Oh, and Haruka, he wants you to call him sometime. I think he wants to see you again," Kayla informed her cousin.

"I'd go visit if I knew where he was. Last time I talked to him, he was living in the colonies," Haruka said.

"You haven't seen him for that long? Kami, that was way before the war," Kayla said, surprised.

"Those Gundam pilots wanted to cause problems with the Alliance and Oz, not fight for the colonies," stated Haruka in a harsh tone. Kayla stared at her cousin, gaping.

"That's not true, Haruka," Kayla said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes it is. That one pilot destroyed a lot of the colonies. And they're responsible for the death of Treize Khushrenada, a long time family friend of Michiru's," retorted the now angry Haruka.

"It's not Wu...the pilot's fault! It was an accident!" Kayla yelled. Haruka and Michiru gave her questioning looks.

"How do you know it was an accident?" Michiru asked calmly.

"I'm just assuming it was. I don't think the Gundam pilots really wanted to kill anyone, but people die in wars," Kayla replied, looking Michiru in the eye. Haruka gave Kayla a suspicious look and was about to say something when Kayla cut her off. "I'm going to bed. Usa-chan wants to show me around again tomorrow," Kayla informed her three friends, then left for her room.

"I think Kayla has the right idea. Oyasuminasai Michiru, Haruka," Setsuna told her two friends, and followed Kayla.

"Your cousin's a little strange, Haruka," commented Michiru.

"Hai, but she's not always like this. Do you think she could have been one of the Gundam pilots?" responded Haruka.

"Iie, I don't. She's strange, but not that strange. Besides, they were all men," replied Michiru.

* * *

"Ohayo Kay-chan!" Usagi greeted Kayla, who was walking up the steps of the Hikawa Shrine.

"Ohayo Usa-chan!" Kayla returned the greeting, smiling.

"Hello, Kayla-san," Rei said.

"Ohayo Rei-san," Kayla waved. A short, old, bald man walked towards the three girls, watching Kayla.

"Ojii-san, stay away from her!" Rei yelled and Usagi pulled Kayla away while the old man argued with his granddaughter.

"That's Hino-ojii-chan! He's a hentai. You do know what that is, right?" Usagi informed Kayla.

"Yes, Usagi, I know what that means. I do speak Japanese fluently," Kayla replied, a little irritated.

* * *

"Okay Haruka, I'll see you then. Goodbye," eighteen-year-old Quatre Raberba Winner said, hanging up the phone. He had just received a phone call from his cousin, Haruka.

"Was that the baka onna?" asked his friend, eighteen-year-old Chang Wufei.

"What about Kayla?" questioned Duo Maxwell, who was eighteen too.

"I got a phone call from my cousin," Quatre informed Duo.

"What did she want now?" Heero Yuy asked, joining the three teens. He had caught the last part of their conversation. A fifth teen, Trowa Barton joined the group. Trowa and Heero were eighteen as well. The four newer boys had each entered the room when they asked their questions.

"It wasn't Kayla. It was our cousin, Haruka," replied Quatre.

"Well, what did Haruka want?" Wufei asked.

"She's coming here to stay for a bit, along with her friends and Kayla," answered Quatre. Wufei groaned, Heero regained his ice-cold expression, Duo grinned, and Trowa remained silent.

"When are they coming?" inquired Duo.

"In a few days or so," replied Quatre, happy that someone else was thrilled with the idea of company.

"Just what we need, more weak onnas," muttered Wufei, exiting the room.

"Exactly how many people are coming this time Quatre?" Trowa asked his friend, thinking back to the last few times Quatre had family over.

"Ten including Kayla and Haruka," replied the blonde haired boy. "Don't worry, Haruka said her friends won't cause any trouble with you guys," Quatre added, reassuring Heero and Trowa.

"It would be funny if they went all Relena-like on Heero and started stalking him," chuckled Duo. Heero threw a paperweight at Duo, hitting him in the head. "HEY! That was uncalled for!" growled the now angry Duo.

"Hey, come on you two. Don't start another fight!" pleaded Quatre.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Our Future Lies Within Our Past**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or Gundam Wing.

* * *

"You what?" exclaimed the five Inner Senshi when Haruka told them about her plans. The Inner and Outer Senshi, minus Setsuna, two cats, and one man were at the shrine for one of their weekly Sailor Senshi meetings.

"I made vacation plans for all of us. We're going to go to the Sanc Kingdom to visit my cousin, Quatre. I know that some of you need to talk to your families about it, so I brought it up now. He invited me to come and visit, but I declined because I have a duty to you, Odango. That's when he suggested I bring you guys," explained the blonde haired girl.

"I think it's a great idea Haruka-papa," Hotaru told the person who had been like a father to her.

"Arigato Firefly," Haruka thanked the young child.

"Hotaru-chan's right, it's a great idea," agreed Makoto.

"I'm sure Ojii-san would let my go. He's got Yuuichirou to help him here," Rei said.

"I'm definitely going," Minako told Haruka.

"I'll ask Kaa-san tonight, she'll let me go for sure. You're going to go, right Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked her boyfriend. Chiba Mamoru, Usagi's true love, nodded in agreement. He was part of the Senshi team, but wasn't an official Senshi. He was the tuxedo-suited, mask-wearing protector of Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen.

"If you go, I'll go, Usako," he told her and she smiled happily.

"What about you Ami-chan, are you going to come?" asked Michiru.

"I don't know. I have a lot of studying to do," replied the genius. Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"But Ami-chan, it's summer! You can't always study! You need to have fun!" exclaimed Minako.

"Yeah, come with us Ami! It'll be fun!" Makoto added.

"I'll talk it over with my mother when she gets home from the hospital tonight," Ami told her two friends.

"You guys can stop by later or tomorrow if you're going to come," Haruka told her younger friends and Mamoru.

"I guess this meeting's over then. I should go ask Motoki to take care of my apartment while I'm gone," Mamoru said, getting up.

"We should go too. La-chan's probably home by now," Haruka said, looking at Michiru and Hotaru.

"Where'd she go?" inquired Rei.

"She went to run errands with Setsuna. Knowing La-chan, she probably got bored and headed home," laughed Haruka. The group of girls exited Rei's room and headed to the front of the shrine. They stopped and saw Kayla, dressed in a robe like Rei's, sweeping the steps.

"Kay-chan! Hey!" Usagi called out, gaining Kayla's attention.

"Konnichiwa, minna!" Kayla greeted her friends, walking over to them.

"What are you doing here La-chan?" asked Haruka, trying not to sound too demanding.

"No one was home, so I figured I'd come and visit Rei-chan. I came up the steps and met this really sweet man, Yuuichirou. He told me that you guys were having a private meeting, so I decided to wait. That's when Rei-chan's grandfather came over to us. I offered to help Yuuichirou with the chores, and here I am," Kayla replied, smiling.

"If you can offer to help other people clean, why can't you clean your room La-chan?" Haruka asked, laughing a bit.

"That's your job, Haruka-chan," Kayla said, earning a glare from Haruka.

"Kay-chan, guess what! Minna are going to come with us to visit your cousin!" exclaimed the excited Hotaru. Kayla looked at Rei, Makoto, Usagi, Ami, and Minako.

"Really? You guys are going to join us? This is so totally cool!" Kayla said.

"Kay-chan, why don't you change back into your normal clothes now. We're heading home," Michiru said softly.

"Okay. I'll be back in five," Kayla said, running off. She returned five minutes later and said goodbye to her friends. Everyone parted ways, each thinking about their up coming trip.

* * *

Quatre walked through his home for the hundredth time to make sure everything was neat and clean. He'd been doing the same thing for almost three hours now. He wanted everything to be perfect for the next day because Haruka and her friends were coming.

"Quatre, why don't you go to bed? You look really tired," suggested Duo, a little worried about Quatre.

"Good idea Duo. I'll see you guys in the morning," Quatre said, smiling a small smile. The four other guys said their goodnights to their blonde haired companion and he left to his room.

"He's really going all out to make sure everything's perfect," Duo said to no one in particular.

"Other than his sisters, Kayla and Haruka are his only family," Trowa pointed out.

"Then we should try to be as friendly as possible with Haruka and her friends," Duo said, glancing at Heero and Wufei.

"I'll do it for Quatre's sake and that's it," Wufei declared, and then left for his room. Trowa left the room as well, leaving Heero and Duo alone.

"Go to bed Duo," Heero ordered.

"Not until you agree to be nice to them Heero," Duo replied. Heero glared at his friend and received an equally fierce glare in return.

"You have my word," Heero conceded after a five-minute stare down. Duo gave a slight nod and left to his room. Heero got off the couch and headed into the dinning room, where he was greeted by his laptop. He returned to the project he'd been working on for a few weeks.

* * *

A shadowy figure walked up to the front door of the Winner mansion. Pulling a key from their pocket, the person quietly unlocked the door and opened it. Heero had been heading up to his room when he heard the lock on the front door click softly. Instinctively pulling out his gun and taking the safety off, Heero crept back down the stairs in complete silence. He ducked into the living room when the door opened. The person entered and removed their coat and shoes. Heero peeked around the corner and saw the person was putting something in the front closet, with their back to Heero. Heero crept towards the person and pointed his gun. The person turned around and came face to face with a gun.

"Kami, don't shoot!" the person said, sounding a bit afraid. Heero could tell by the voice that the intruder was a female and that she was obviously afraid.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" demanded the armed teen.

"Heero? Is that you?" the girl asked.

"Answer my questions or I won't hesitate to shoot," Heero said aggressively.

"Heero, it's me, Kayla," replied the stranger.

"Nani? Aren't you supposed to arrive in the morning?" questioned Heero, starting his interrogation.

"Iie, my flight arrived tonight. I left before Haruka and the others. Didn't Quatre tell you guys I was coming?" answered Kayla.

"No, he didn't. Where are your bags?" Heero asked, looking around.

"I still have a lot of things here, Heero. I didn't bring anything except my backpack," Kayla said, pointing to the bag on the floor. Heero lowered his gun, put the safety on again, and put it away. Grabbing Kayla's bag, Heero started heading towards the stairs.

"Come on, I'll help you get settled," Heero told her in a commanding tone.

"Yes master," mumbled Kayla, following Heero up the stairs.

"So, why exactly did you come early?" Heero asked when they were in Kayla's room.

"I couldn't wait any longer to get back. Also, I wanted to warn you guys about Haruka. Don't let her know you're the Gundam pilots. She hates you guys, especially Wufei," Kayla answered.

"Why does she hate Wufei more than the rest of us?" Kayla sighed and looked at Heero.

"Treize Khushrenada," was all she said. Heero nodded and gave her a look that said he wanted the rest of the story. "Ruka's lover was a close friend of Treize. I guess Ruka and Treize became friends and since Wufei was the one who...well, you know what he did. Ruka hates him and if she ever found out, she'd flip. Especially since Quatre's a pilot and that I was willing to join you guys," Kayla explained more thoroughly.

"I'll make sure the others know not to say anything around her or her friends," Heero replied, staring at Kayla. For some strange reason, he was fascinated with her. His latest mission was trying to figure out all her secrets, which seemed virtually impossible. Every time he thought he had her figured out, she'd go and surprise him with a new secret.

"Arigato Heero," she said softly, watching him as well. Unbeknownst to Heero, Kayla was perfectly aware of his attempts to unmask her past and secrets. She was also trying to uncover as much as possible about the so-called 'Perfect Soldier' that stood before her. She only prayed that no one was aware of her plans, especially any of her family members. She knew they'd accuse her of being in love with him. 'He's not the one, I can't love him,' she reminded herself for the umpteenth time. Kayla noticed Heero's intent stare and started to blush from nervousness. "Nani?" she asked softly.

"Huh?"

"Why are you staring at moi?" questioned Kayla.

"I'm not staring," Heero replied, looking away.

"Right and I'm the hikari no megami," she said sarcastically.

"Does that make me the God of Light?" Heero asked, flashing her his rare smile. Kayla sighed and shook her head.

"You're impossible Yuy," she laughed.

"You're the impossible one," he told her.

"Don't start Yuy, you'll regret it," hissed the brown haired girl.

"You're weak, remember?" Heero teased, mimicking Wufei.

"Baka otoko!" Kayla growled. Heero frowned and stared at her.

"You're going to regret that," he said, sounding almost evil. Kayla stuck her tongue out at him and he lunged at her. They both hit the ground, knocking over a table in the process.

"That sounded like it came from Kay's room," Quatre said, sitting up in his bed. A loud crash had woken him up and he was slightly worried. He knew Kayla was coming, but forgot to tell the others. 'Oh no! Heero probably thinks she's a burglar!' he thought, getting out of his bed. He met up with Wufei, Duo, and Trowa outside of Kayla's room.

"Heero's definitely in there," Duo said when Quatre joined them.

"I hope Kayla's alright," Quatre said worriedly. "I'll explain later," he said, noticing the looks he was getting from his three friends. Wufei opened the door and all four boys stared in shock. Once Heero had Kayla pinned, he started tickling her. Kayla burst out laughing and Heero kept up the torture.

"Hee-Heero, stop please!" she begged.

"Take it back and I will," Heero told her.

"Never!" she cried and Heero kept tickling her. After five more minutes, Kayla couldn't take it anymore. On top of that, she couldn't breathe either. "Heero...I...I can't...breathe!" she managed to say while gasping for air. Heero stopped tickling her and looked down at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, a trace of worry in his voice. Kayla nodded, but continued gasping for air. "You're a terrible liar," he told her softly, brushing a few stray strands of hair from her face. The other four guys stood in the doorway, watching their seemingly heartless friend and Quatre's mysterious cousin. Each of them was wondering what had happened and why Heero was sitting on top of Kayla. Wufei cleared his throat and both Kayla and Heero looked up.

"Kami! When did you four get here?" Kayla asked, turning bright red.

"About five minutes ago," Quatre replied, trying hard not to laugh at his cousin.

"So, what's going on between you two?" Duo asked, smirking.

"Absolutely nothing Duo-baka!" growled Kayla.

"Then why is Heero sitting on you?" Duo questioned, snickering even more.

"I'll explain in the morning. I want all five of you out now!" Kayla yelled, pushing Heero off of her. Heero growled and stormed out of the room. Quatre, Duo, and Trowa followed him. Wufei stayed behind, watching Kayla. "Didn't you hear me baka otoko?" demanded the now angry brunette.

"I wanted to make sure you're okay, baka onna," Wufei replied.

"I'm fine. When Quatre and the others go to pick up Haruka and the others, stay here with me, please?" Kayla pleaded. Wufei nodded and left her room.

"Good night," he said before walking down the hall to his room.

* * *

"Good morning!" Kayla exclaimed cheerfully, entering the dinning room. The five pilots were already there, eating breakfast.

"Morning hikari no megami," Heero greeted Kayla, who froze. 'Kami-sama, how does he know?' she thought, mentally panicking. Kayla gave him a suspicious look. "You're the one who mentioned it last night," Heero reminded her. Kayla blinked then slapped herself mentally.

"Can it Yuy-baka," Kayla told him, sitting down next to Trowa. Duo snickered and received an evil look from Heero.

"I'm sorry I wasn't up to greet you last night Kay," Quatre said apologetically.

"Don't worry 'bout it Cousin," Kayla told Quatre, grinning.

"Yeah, she had Heero to keep her company," Duo said, trying not to laugh.

"You know what? I forgot to do something! I'll be right back!" Kayla excused herself and started on her way out of the room. Quatre grabbed her wrist when she walked by him and stopped her.

"You said you'd tell us what happened," he reminded her.

"But Quatre," whined the brown haired girl.

"Are you that embarrassed?" Quatre asked in his native language.

"I came in last night and Heero thought I was a burglar. After I told him it was I, we went up to my room and he helped me settle in. We were goofing around and boom! He had me pinned and was mercilessly tickling me, we knocked over a table," Kayla replied, speaking the same language as her cousin.

"Hey! I wanna know what happened too!" Duo whined.

"Quiet baka! It's none of your business!" Kayla snapped. Duo started pouting and Kayla scowled at him. "That won't work this time Maxwell!" she exclaimed.

"Yes it will, and you know it," Heero told her.

"Last time I gave into him, Wufei tried to kill the both of us!" Kayla exclaimed, exasperated.

"You didn't have to help me!" Duo exclaimed.

"Oh I didn't huh?" Kayla asked and the boy with the braid nodded. "'Oh please help Kay! I'll never ask for another favour again if you help!'" she mimicked Duo.

"Look at the time, we have to get going to the airport!" Quatre intervened.

"I'll stay and clean up the dishes," Wufei told Quatre, who nodded.

"I'll help," Kayla said, grabbing her plate. Quatre, Trowa, Heero, and Duo left while Kayla and Wufei did dishes.

"Onna, tell me why you wanted me to stay behind with you?" Wufei demanded once the others were gone.

"Haruka and Michiru were friends with Treize. They don't know that you and the other guys are Gundam pilots and that's how it's going to stay. Just know that Haruka will bad mouth you a lot for being the one who, well, killed Treize," replied the brunette.

"They weren't to fond of us during the war, were they?" Wufei asked and Kayla nodded.

"I told Heero this last night. Quatre's going to tell Duo and Trowa. I know Trowa won't say anything, but Duo, that's a whole other story," she said.

"Yes, Maxwell will have to be warned many times before it actually sticks," the black haired teen said, making Kayla giggle.

"I can just see you guys beating him up for letting the Gundam thing slip," she said, grinning.

"Who's gonna beat who up now?" came a voice from behind the two teens. Wufei turned and saw a familiar blonde haired, brown eyed, seventeen year old girl standing there. She was dressed in a black dress with hints of silver.

"The guys will beat up Duo if Haruka and her friends find out they're Gundam Pilots," Kayla answered, not turning around.

"Haruka's coming here? With her friends? That spells trouble for all the guys! You know how much Haruka hates the Gundam pilots!" the new girl exclaimed.

"She won't find out, baka onna," Wufei said, slightly annoyed.

"My sister isn't a baka onna!" Kayla yelled, smacking Wufei upside the head.

* * *

Heero, Trowa, and Duo sat in the airport's waiting area while Quatre went to search for his cousin. Duo was trying to make conversation with Heero and Trowa, but they remained quiet.

"You two are way too quiet," he complained, getting a look from Heero. Duo's sighed and looked up at the roof. Being totally bored and easily amused, he started counting how many dots were on the ceiling panels.

"Heero, Trowa, Duo, I'm back," Quatre informed his three friends. With him was a tall woman with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. Duo looked down and stared in shock.

"That's Haruka Tenoh! Quatre, why didn't you say that Haruka Tenoh was your cousin?" Duo asked in awe.

"How do you know her?" Quatre asked, slightly confused.

"Duh, she's only the single most best racer in the world!" Duo cried.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends Quatre-kun?" Haruka asked her cousin. Quatre nodded and smiled again.

"Haruka, meet Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, and Duo Maxwell. Heero, Trowa, Duo, this is my cousin Haruka Tenoh," Quatre introduced the four of them.

"Where are your friends?" Duo asked excitedly.

"Over there," Haruka replied, pointing to the mob of girls that surrounded a tall, black haired man. He was handing them their luggage. Duo's jaw dropped when he saw them. Haruka gave him a weird look, then looked at her cousin.

"Don't mind him, Haruka," Quatre told her. The group that Duo was staring at made their way over to Haruka and Quatre. Michiru walked up to Haruka, holding Hotaru's hand. Haruka turned and faced her friends. The rest of the group followed close behind the two Outer Senshi.

"Minna, this is my cousin, Quatre Winner and these are his friends. Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, and Duo Maxwell," Haruka introduced the three boys.

"Konnichi wa," they all said in complete harmony. Usagi moved to the front of the group and stood with Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru.

"I'm Tsukino Usagi and this is Chiba Mamoru, my boyfriend," she said with a smile. She then continued naming the rest of the girls. "These are Kaioh Michiru and Tomoe Hotaru. Behind us are Mizuno Ami, Hino Rei, Kino Makoto, Aino Minako, and Meioh Setsuna. We would like to thank you for taking us on such short notice," she told the four boys.

"Where's Kay-chan?" asked Hotaru.

"Kayla's at home with our other friend," Quatre told the young girl.

"How are we all supposed to get to your house Quatre-san?" inquired the blue haired genius.

"Heero and Duo came in different cars," replied the blonde haired teen.

"I'm driving one of the cars," Haruka stated in a tone that kept anyone from arguing with her.

"Just don't run anyone over, okay Haruka-chan?" Usagi warned her older friend. Haruka grinned at Usagi.

"You make it sound like I'm a reckless driver, Odango," she told the Odango haired blonde.

"You are," Usagi said playfully.

"I'm hurt Odango!" Haruka said with mock sadness. Usagi giggled and Haruka grinned at her.

"Why don't we head to the mansion?" suggested Quatre.

"Good idea, Quatre-san," Ami agreed, picking up her bags. Quatre led the group outside to the three cars. Haruka ran over to the cherry red Mustang convertible and hopped into the driver's seat.

"Now this is what I call a car!" she exclaimed, looking it over and admiring it.

"Wow, Tenoh Haruka's driving my car! I'm never going to clean the inside again!" Duo said, eyes tearing up. He climbed into the passenger side of the car.

"Only Michi can ride up here with me," Haruka told the boy.

"Haruka, you're breaking the poor boy's heart. Let him sit up front with you. After all, you're his idol," Michiru told her lover.

"Fine," Haruka said, defeated. Michiru climbed into the back, along with Setsuna and Hotaru.

"I want to sit upfront with Haruka-papa too!" whined Hotaru.

"There's no room Firefly," Haruka told the young child. Duo turned around and looked at Hotaru.

"You can sit on my lap, Hotaru," he said, grinning. Hotaru smiled an ear-to-ear smile and crawled up to the front. She sat down on Duo's lap and he did the safety belt up.

"See you later minna!" Haruka called out before speeding away.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Our Future Lies Within Our Past**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or Gundam Wing.

* * *

Kayla, Selene, and Wufei sat in the living room, chatting away. Selene had been telling them stories about her trip across Europe. After the end of the war, Kayla and Selene had decided to go their separate ways. Selene went to travel around Europe, as well as a few other places. Kayla had returned to her home in Canada, a small apartment in the city. Coming from a rich family, Kayla, Selene, Haruka, and Quatre had homes in all over the place. Selene's favourites were in Europe, whereas, Kayla loved their Canadian apartment and their Texas ranch.

"It was amazing looking down on Paris from the Eiffel Tower at night," Selene said, sounding far away.

"I bet it was," Kayla replied, smiling.

"You really should go," Selene told her younger sister.

"When I find the right person to go with, I will," replied Kayla.

"Take Wui," Selene suggested, causing both Kayla and Wufei to choke on their drinks.

"Are you crazy onna? Me going on a trip with your loudmouthed imouto? Not in a million years," Wufei said angrily.

"Aww, I love you too Wui-kun!" teased Kayla, catching Selene's troublemaker look. Kayla hoped onto Wufei's lap and snuggled closer to him. "Let's run off and get married, then go to Paris my incredibly arrogant hunk of man!" she suggested, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him even closer.

"Chang Wufei, why are you giving my baby sister these bad ideas? I ought to slap you!" Selene yelled, feigning anger.

"I… she… you… baka onnas!" exclaimed the flustered Wufei. He pushed Kayla off of him and she landed on the floor with a thud. Kayla scowled while Selene snickered. They heard the front door open, and then slam closed. A multitude of voices could be heard from the front hallway.

"That was so fun, wasn't it Duo-kun?"

"You bet it was Firefly! I never imagined I'd get to drive in the same car as Haruka Tenoh!"

"Why don't we all go to the living room for now?" suggested Quatre. Everyone moved into the living room and stopped in the doorway when the saw the three people in the living room.

"Selene? What are you doing here?" asked a surprised Haruka.

"I came to surprise Quatre," Selene replied, smiling at her cousin.

"Minna, it's good to see you again!" Kayla cried, getting off the floor and running to her new friends.

"Ohayo, Kay-chan," Usagi said as she hugged Kayla.

"Ohayo Usa-chan," Kayla greeted her friend and returned the hug.

"La-chan! Duo-kun let me sit on his lap on the way here!" exclaimed Hotaru.

"That's because Duo's a big little kid Hotaru. He gets along better with them than he does us older people," Kayla told the little girl.

"Hey! That's not true!" protested Duo.

"Yes it is Maxwell," Wufei snorted, contradicting Duo.

"Guys, this is Wufei, the resident baka otoko, and this here is my older sister, Selene. Selene, Wufei, these are Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Mamoru, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, and of course, Haruka," Kayla introduced Selene and Wufei to the group. Hotaru walked up to Selene and stared straight at her. Selene looked at the little girl and smiled.

"How come you look like Haruka-papa and Quatre-kun, but La-chan doesn't?" the young girl inquired.

"That's a good question, Sweetie. Why doesn't Kayla look like the rest of us?" Selene asked her sister.

"Because Kayla looks like her father, not her mother like Selene," Kayla replied, speaking in the third person.

"Ah, but Selene has her father's eyes," pointed out Selene, also speaking in the third person.

"Do they always talk like that?" Makoto asked Haruka and Quatre.

"Sadly, it's only Kayla who was born with so many abnormalities. Selene just tends to make them more obvious," Quatre replied and Haruka nodded.

"Baka onnas. They should never be in the same room at the same time," grumbled Wufei.

"Like you and Duo, eh Wufei?" Kayla commented.

"You two are more annoying than Maxwell is," Wufei informed Kayla.

"And you're a bigger moron than Duo, what's your point?" countered the brunette with a smirk.

"I'm giving you to the count of three to run, loudmouthed onna," the Chinese teen warned the young girl. Kayla ran out of the room as fast as she could, with Wufei on her tail.

"We should bring our bags to our rooms," Setsuna said, and the other girls nodded.

"All the guest rooms can fit two people. I hope you don't mind pairing up," Quatre told the group.

"Not at all Quatre-kun. Minna, let's hurry and unpack so Quatre can give us a tour of the mansion," Minako said to her friends. The others agreed and the small group headed upstairs, Quatre and Selene following behind them. Duo plopped down on the couch and turned on the television.

"I think it was a good idea to invite Haruka and her friends here," Trowa said, earning an enthusiastic nod from Duo and a grunt from Heero.

"Too many weak onnas for me," came the voice of a very annoyed Chinese man. Wufei joined his three friends, looking angry and annoyed.

"Have fun Wu-man?" Duo asked, not taking his eyes off the TV screen.

"The baka onna will regret stealing my katana," Wufei replied. That got Duo's attention, as well as Heero's and Trowa's.

"She stole your katana?" Duo asked, shocked.

"How could she get it if it was locked in your room?" Trowa asked.

"Someone," Wufei said, glaring at Heero, "taught her how to pick locks."

"And you couldn't catch her?" asked Duo. Wufei shook his head and Duo burst out laughing.

"Wu-man got out smarted and out run by a 'baka onna'!" he laughed, falling off the couch.

"You're a dead man Maxwell!" Wufei yelled, lunging at Duo. Duo quickly got up and ran out of the room before Wufei could touch him. Heero and Trowa sighed when Wufei ran right after the braided youth.

* * *

A shadowed figured watched the activities taking place in the Winner mansion from a crystal orb. Standing on either side of him, watching the orb as well, were four shadowed figures. The orb split into two separate scenes, showing both Kayla and Selene.

"Soon," the first shadowed figure said.

* * *

Later that night, the Senshi and the five Gundam pilots were lounging around the house, each doing their own thing. Makoto, and Minako were sitting in the living room watching TV with Duo. Both girls were flirting with him and, Duo being Duo, flirted right back. Wufei walked into the living room and sat down on the chair by the end of the couch. He looked upset.

"What's wrong Wufei?" asked Duo, slightly concerned about his friend.

"I can't find my katana and the baka onna disappeared somewhere with her sister and cousins," replied Wufei.

"I'm kinda disappointed that I wasn't the one who stole your katana. I knew it'd be either Lene, Kay, or myself," Duo commented, chuckling a bit. Minako and Makoto looked from Wufei to Duo, then at each other.

"How well do you guys know Kay-chan?" inquired Minako.

"She's like family to us. She and Selene hung around with us a lot during the war. Quatre insisted that they live with us once the war was over. Neither of them stayed. Selene traveled around Europe and Kayla just disappeared until recently. She stopped in here before she went to visit Haruka," replied Duo.

"Seems like you guys all have soft spots for her," Makoto mused, causing Wufei to laugh a bit.

"The day I develop a soft spot for the baka onna is the day Hell freezes over," Wufei said, sounding almost hateful.

"Wu-man has a soft spot for her. I mean she's still living isn't she?" Duo said, making Minako laugh.

"He reminds me of Rei-chan. Don't you agree Mako-chan?" Minako told her best friend.

"Hai, he does," agreed Makoto.

"What's your surname?" Wufei questioned, looking directly at Makoto.

"Mine?" she asked and Wufei nodded. "Kino," answered the brown haired girl.

"Kino Makoto? The same Kino Makoto that won the Juuban martial arts tournament?" Wufei asked.

"Hai," nodded Makoto, then asked, "Naze?"

"I was one of your opponents," replied the Chinese man.

"Nani? No way! Let me see… hmmm, you do look familiar. Wait! Chang Wufei?" Makoto asked. Wufei nodded and Makoto's grin widened.

"It's been a long time Wufei-san. How have you been?" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"I've been okay, arigato Kino-san. How have you been?" Wufei answered politely.

"I've been good. I can't believe we have a mutual friend. This is so cool. I can't believe you and Kayla are so close," Makoto said, still sounding cheerful.

"Mako-chan, wanna go find the other two kawaii guys?" Minako asked with that all too familiar look in her eyes. Makoto caught the look and nodded. The two girls got off the couch and ran off to find Trowa and Heero.

* * *

Quatre, Haruka, Selene, and Kayla sat in the corner booth of a small restaurant. It was the first time in years that they had all been together at the same time. They had been there for an hour and a half already, catching up.

"How's your father Quatre-kun?" Haruka asked her cousin. Quatre's expression saddened.

"He was killed during the war. He was trying to keep OZ from taking over the colony," the blonde haired boy replied softly.

"Gomen, I didn't know," Haruka said in a softer, kinder manner.

"Quatre?" came a female voice. The group looked up and saw a young lady standing by their table, looking at Quatre. She had long, light brown hair that was pulled into a high ponytail and violet eyes. She looked to be about eighteen. She was dressed in a light blue blouse and navy blue skirt. Quatre stared at her for a few minutes and she asked, "Are you Quatre Winner?"

"Yes, that's Quatre Winner," Haruka replied for her cousin.

"It's been a while, Quatre," the girl said, smiling at Quatre. Selene and Kayla looked at the girl and choked on their drinks. Haruka and Quatre looked at their younger cousins.

"Are you two okay?" Quatre asked concerned.

"Hai," Kayla said, coughing a bit. The girl looked at the sisters.

"Kayla and Selene Shields. It's been a while. How have you two been?" she asked.

"Good, how's it been for you?" Selene asked, smiling slightly.

"Who is she La-chan?" demanded a suspicious Haruka. The girl turned to Haruka and extended her hand.

"Vice Foreign Minister Darlian," she introduced herself. Haruka shook the girls hand.

"Tenoh Haruka," she introduced herself.

"Relena? Wow, I hardly recognized you!" exclaimed Quatre.

"How are the other guys?" Relena asked.

"They're doing fine. Still the same as always," replied Quatre, smiling at Relena.

"Whoa…wait a minute! You're that pacifist girl, Queen Relena, aren't you? An ally to those baka Gundam pilots," Haruka said rudely.

"Yes, that's the Pacifist Princess," Selene answered for Relena.

"Haruka, can I talk to you privately for a minute?" Quatre asked, getting out of the booth. Haruka nodded and followed her cousin across the restaurant.

"Relena, you can't mention that the guys are the Gundam pilots in front of Haruka, okay?" Selene warned Relena.

"She hates them with a passion, especially Wufei for killing Treize," added Kayla.

"How did she know Treize Khushrenada?" inquired Selene.

"Michiru and Treize were friends," answered Kayla, taking a sip of her drink.

"Who's Michiru?" Relena asked, confused.

"You'll see. You know where Quatre's home is right?" Selene asked and Relena shook her head. Kayla wrote down the address on a piece of paper and handed it to Relena.

"Be there tomorrow at one," instructed the younger girl.

"Okay, I'll see you guys then," Relena said with a smile then left.

"Finally!" sighed both Selene and Kayla. Neither of them liked Relena much. They hated her for the same reason: Heero. Selene had started dating Heero and Relena had tried to break them up. Selene eventually dumped Heero, then left for Europe. Kayla had always had a secret crush on Heero. She refused to admit it to anyone, including herself. Quatre and Haruka walked back over to the table just as Relena left.

"Ready to get going?" Quatre asked his cousins.

"Sure," Selene told the blonde haired man.

"Relena's going to stop by tomorrow," Kayla informed Quatre.

"I thought you two didn't like her?" asked the confused Quatre.

"We don't, but we thought it best if the girls get to meet the Vice Foreign Minister," Selene answered.

"You two are strange," sighed Quatre. He loved his two younger cousins to pieces, but sometimes they freaked him out.

"We love you too, Qattie!" Selene laughed, hugging him.

* * *

Heero and Rei sat in the kitchen. Neither of them said a word. Rei couldn't shake the feeling that she had met Heero somewhere before. 'Where though?' she wondered, sipping her tea.

"Are you good friends with Kayla?" Heero asked out of the blue.

"Fairly good. Are you and her close?" was the response.

"Hai," Heero murmured, thinking about the previous night. A smile formed on his face and he made a mental note to do that again some other time. A scene flashed before Rei's mind and her eyes clouded over.

* * *

_Sailor Mars was sitting at a table. With her were the other Senshi, the Moon Princess, and a young man. The Senshi and the Moon-hime were planning a surprise party for Endymion-ouji. He was returning home from a training course in another galaxy. Mars turned her attention to the young man and saw him looking up at complete nothingness, smiling._

* * *

Rei snapped out of her reverie and gazed at Heero. He held the same expression as the man in her vision. '_They couldn't be the same person. Heero wasn't part of the Silver Millennium,_' Rei told herself. She got up and left the kitchen, heading up to her bedroom. She entered her room and found Usagi asleep, with Luna curled up next to her.

"Oyasuminasai, Serenity-hime," Rei said softly, climbing into her bed. Before she could drift off to sleep, Rei heard the others heading to bed as well. The door opened and Haruka poked her head in.

"Oyasuminasai, Rei-chan. I hope you had a good first day here," the older Senshi said.

"Hai, Haruka-chan. Goodnight," Rei replied. Haruka smiled and closed the door. She headed to her own room and climbed into bed with Michiru. The sandy haired Senshi fell into a peaceful slumber, like the rest of the people in the house.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Our Future Lies Within Our Past**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

* * *

_It was the night of Prince Endymion's surprise welcoming party. He was returning home from a training course in another galaxy. The Moon-hime and the Inner and Outer Senshi had been planning this party for weeks. Serenity sat at a table with her half brother, Prince Draven; Princess Saturn, Hotaru; Hotaru's brother, Prince Katsuo; and Katsuo's girlfriend, Princess Mitsuko. The four Inner Senshi were dancing with Endymion-ouji's four generals. Rei and Jadeite, Ami and Zoicite, Makoto and Nephrite, and Minako and Kunzite. Endymion was talking with his sister, Princess Raeleen; his twin brother, Matthew; and Matthew's girlfriend, Princess Sachiko._

"_Cheer up, Usa-chan," Draven told his younger sister._

"_Yeah, Mamoru-kun will be over once he's done talking to his siblings," Mitsuko added._

"_I'll dance with you, Serenity-hime," Katsuo offered._

"_Iie, Katsuo-ouji. I promised Mamo-chan I'd dance with him first," replied the Odango haired princess._

"_In that case, excuse us Moon-hime," Mitsuko said, pulling Katsuo out to the dance floor. Hotaru and Draven soon followed. An arrow flew in from outside, piercing Katsuo._

"_The Dark Kingdom is attacking!" yelled a guard. The Sailor Senshi transformed and went out to fight, as did the four generals and the royal guardians._

* * *

Heero woke up, covered in sweet. His dream had made no sense at all. The people had looked so familiar, yet, he couldn't figure out who they were. 'Taking a walk will help me think straight,' he told himself and climbed out of his bed. Glancing at his alarm clock, he noticed that it was already six thirty in the morning.

Upon arriving outside, Heero saw Wufei and Makoto fighting. Rei, Minako, Ami, and Haruka were watching.

"Ohayo Heero-kun!" Minako greeted him.

"Morning," the perfect soldier muttered.

"What's wrong Heero? Did you not get enough sleep?" asked the now concerned Ami. Heero muttered something and went back inside. 'So much for that walk,' he thought. Quatre and Kayla were in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"Morning Heero," Kayla greeted him without taking her attention away from the pancakes she was making.

"How do you know who enters the room without looking?" Heero asked.

"Just something I can do, I guess," lied the young girl. Heero could never find out the truth about her ability. No one could find out. There were the exceptions, but they knew already. Heero gave her a weird look and sat down at the table. Wufei stormed into the kitchen, covered in cuts and bruises.

"I want my katana back, onna!" he demanded.

"In due time, Wui-kun," Kayla replied, grinning at the battered man.

"Mako-chan, Rei-chan, or Ruka-chan?" Selene asked entering the kitchen.

"Mizuno-san," replied Wufei. Selene walked into the table, Kayla dropped the pancake she was flipping, and Heero choked on air.

"Ami-chan beat you up? Meek, brainy, little Ami?" Kayla burst out laughing.

"She's stronger than you think, baka onna," growled Wufei. '_Indeed she is, Wufei,_' thought Selene.

* * *

A while later, everyone was up and had eaten breakfast. Quatre and Haruka were cleaning the place up. They wanted it to look nice for Relena's arrival. Selene and Kayla sat in Selene's room, picking out clothes.

"Try the silver top and the black jeans," Kayla suggested.

"Duh! Why didn't I think of that?" laughed Selene, grabbing her favourite silver top and black jeans. "What are you wearing?" Selene asked her baby sister.

"Pastel pink blouse and pastel green skirt," Kayla replied.

"You have weird taste,"

"Thanks Lene," Kayla replied with a grin. Selene entered her bathroom and changed. Kayla thumbed through her Sailor V manga. "Leney?"

"Hai?"

"How do you think Ro-kun will take Relena-baka's appearance?"

"It's video camera worthy," laughed Selene as she brushed her hair.

"Got yours handy?"

"You bet!" Kayla chuckled and went back to reading the manga. The door to the room flew open and Hotaru ran in. She jumped on Selene's bed, almost landing on Kayla.

"Kay-chan! Selene-chan! Quatre-kun wants to see you two! He said it's important!" the young child exclaimed. Selene and Kayla ran out of the room and downstairs. All five of the Gundam pilots were gathered in the living room, each looking grim.

"Qattie?" Selene said, gaining the attention of all five of them.

"Whoa, this must be serious if Duo's lookin' like that!" Kayla said, shocked.

"One of the colonies was just attacked," Heero told them.

"By who?" Kayla asked, turning serious.

"No one knows. The Preventors are looking into it. They'll call and tell us if we're really needed," Trowa informed the two girls.

"But, you guys don't have your mobile suits anymore," Selene said quietly.

"Let's not worry about that right now. Who do we know that would attack the colonies?" questioned Duo.

"Lady Une," Kayla stated simply, ignoring the fact that Lady Une was part of the Preventors.

"Marie…" Selene looked at each of the guys.

"Mariemaia!" exclaimed Quatre.

"We should go talk to her and Lady Une," Heero said and the others nodded in agreement.

"We'll go tomorrow, when we know more about this attack," Kayla told her sister, cousin, and other boys. Selene glanced at the clock above the fireplace.

"We have to finish getting ready!" she cried. Grabbing Kayla's arm, Selene ran up the stairs. The five Gundam pilots heard a loud crash, the breaking of glass then some yelling.

"MY SHIRT!"

"You're such a klutz Leney!"

"I better go check on them," Quatre sighed and headed up the stairs.

* * *

Michiru stood out in the gazebo, playing her violin. Her only audience was a few wild animals and Haruka. They had come outside to have some time alone together. They also came out to examine the dream they had had. They knew it had a meaning to it and that Setsuna knew what it meant. They didn't bother to question the Senshi of Time, knowing all too well that she wouldn't say a word. Usagi came outside and walked over to them.

"Sorry for interrupting, but Mako-chan wanted me to get you two for lunch," the Odango-haired girl told her two friends and protectors.

"Arigato Usagi. We'll be there in a few minutes," Haruka told her princess. Usagi headed back inside just as Michiru finished the song she was playing.

"Maybe we should talk to the others about the dream," suggested the aquamarine haired beauty.

"Hai, I was thinking the same thing," Haruka nodded in agreement. The two of them walked inside, hand in hand.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Duo rushed to answer the door. "I got it!" he hollered, throwing the door open. "Aahh!" he exclaimed when he saw Relena and slammed the door in her face. Duo scurried away and Relena rang the bell again. Quatre walked to the door and opened it, smiling warmly.

"Hello Quatre," the Vice Foreign Minister greeted the blonde haired man.

"Sorry about Duo," Quatre apologized.

"Lena! You made it! Kayla exclaimed, mocking joy. She grinned and Relena and led her inside. Kayla backed up right into Mamoru.

"Hey, careful!" Mamoru yelled.

"Gomen ne Mamoru-san," Kayla apologized. "This is the vice Foreign Minister, Relena Darlian. Lena, this is Mamoru Chiba."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Chiba," Relena said, extending her hand.

"Same," Mamoru said, shaking her hand.

"Mamo-chan? Where are you? Usagi's voice rang out.

"In the front hall, Usako!" Mamoru yelled back. Usagi bounded in the entry way and grabbed hold of Mamoru's arm.

"Haruka and Michiru were wondering if we'd like to join them for dinner tonight," Usagi informed her boyfriend.

"Of course, Usagi," Mamoru replied, smiling at his girlfriend.

"Tsukino Usagi?" Relena asked. Usagi looked up at her.

"Hai," she answered, nodding.

"Usa-chan, this is Relena Darlian," Kayla introduced the Moon-hime.

"Relena-chan!" Usagi cried, hugging the girl.

"How do you know Lena?" Kayla asked, shocked.

"She's my pen-pal. It was set up through my junior high school," answered the Odango haired teen.

"Mako-chan and Wui-kun know each other, Lena and Usa-chan know each other, and Michiru-chan and Treize know each other… Kami, this is so confusing!" muttered Kayla, walking away. Usagi and Relena walked into the living room, talking.

* * *

"Usagi and Relena know each other? This is starting to get weird," Selene said when Kayla informed her about Usagi and Relena.

"You don't think this has something to do with…" Kayla trailed off.

"No, I doubt it. They're not them, they can't be," Selene said.

"That's what you said about Usagi and her friends," Kayla pointed out.

"So I was wrong that one time. I was right about Chibi-Usa," Selene reminded her sister.

"I still have that nagging feeling though, Sachi. What if she is the Earth-hime?"

"Hoshi, I'd know if she was. For now, we're normal girls, living normal lives. No more talk of the past unless Setsuna is around," Selene instructed, getting up and going downstairs. Kayla scowled. She loved her sister with all her heart, but sometimes Selene got on her nerves. Of course, it was the same with Selene as well. Kayla realized that Selene was no longer in the room and scowled more.

"Thanks for waiting Selene!" Kayla yelled. She grabbed her Sailor V manga and ran downstairs.

* * *

"Selene!" Relena exclaimed when Selene entered the living room.

"Hey Lena," Selene greeted Relena, mock-enthusiastically.

"The guys and I have been catching up," Relena stated with a smile.

"You were introduced to Haruka's friends, right?" Selene asked. Relena shook her head and Lene gave each of the guys looks.

"Want me to go get everyone Selene-chan?" asked Usagi, making her presence noticed by Selene.

"Usagi-chan! I didn't know you were in here. You've been introduced to Relena, right?" Selene asked, pretending to not know that Usagi and Relena already knew each other.

"Hai. Would you like me to get minna?" Usagi asked again.

"Arigato Usagi-chan," Selene nodded. Usagi got up and left the room.

"I can't believe you five are so lazy! It's impolite to not introduce a guest to everyone else!" Selene berated the ex-pilots.

"It's okay Selene. Usagi was getting ready to go introduce me to her friends. It's not the guys' fault, honestly," Selene looked at Relena, then at the guys, then back at Relena.

"I believe you Relena, but it's still rude!" Selene said, sitting down on the couch next to Wufei.

"Onna, tell your baka sister that I want my katana back," Wufei commanded.

"Tell me yourself, baka otoko," came Kayla's voice. She was standing in the doorway, leaning against the door's frame. She was reading her Sailor V manga and only looked up to smile at Relena.

"Relena, have you heard anything on about the attack on that colony?" Heero asked.

"I haven't heard anything yet, Heero. I'll talk to my brother tonight and call as soon as I get some more information," answered the Vice Foreign Minister.

"We really appreciate your help, Relena," Quatre told her.

"Anything for my friends," Relena said cheerfully, smiling at Quatre.

"This way minna! She's in the living room!" they heard Usagi yell and immediately stopped talking about the colony incident. Hotaru entered the room with Setsuna.

"Everyone else will be here in a moment," Setsuna informed Selene, who nodded.

"Relena, these are Setsuna and Hotaru. Ladies, this is Relena," Quatre introduced the three of them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Relena-san," Hotaru said, smiling.

"Please, just call me Relena," the older girl told Hotaru.

"Okay, Relena. You can call me Hotaru-chan," Hotaru said, smiling.

"Hotaru is very friendly with everyone," Setsuna told Relena.

"She seems like a very kind and generous child," Relena commented.

"Taru-chan is. She has a very pure heart," Selene said. Kayla and Setsuna each gave Selene a look and she went silent. They didn't want Hotaru to catch on. Hotaru looked at the three of them and smiled more. 'I knew it,' the chibi Senshi of Saturn thought, scampering away.

"Minna-chan, meet my friend, Relena. Relena-chan, these are my closest friends. This is Ami, she's incredibly smart; Rei, she's a girl with many skills; Makoto, a great cook and fighter; Minako, she's a great volleyball player; and Michiru; an awesome violinist. You already know Mamoru and Haruka," Usagi introduced all her friends.

"Hi!" chorused the four Inners.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Vice Foreign Minister Darlian," Michiru greeted her, extending her hand. Relena shook it and smiled.

"It's a true pleasure to meet all of you. Usagi's mentioned you quite a bit in her letters. You seem like terrific friends," Relena sad, sounding a little sad. She never really had really close friends. She envied Usagi a lot. Usagi was unaware of Relena's envy towards her bonds with her Senshi. Even if she had known, Usagi understood that Relena would never understand their bond. Usagi, Relena, and the Inners sat down and started talking.

"Hey, wanna go shopping? Minako asked excitedly.

"Yeah!" chorused the other girls, even Ami.

"Will you join us Relena?" Minako asked.

"Of course," Relena said, grinning from ear to ear. Usagi looked over at Haruka.

"Haruka-chan, will you drive us?" she asked.

"I would Odango, but I'm going to catch up on things with Quatre and Selene. Ask Mamoru to drive you," answered Haruka.

"Good idea! Come minna, let's get Mamo-chan to drive us!" exclaimed Usagi, getting up and leaving off to find Mamoru. The other girls followed her.

"Ready to go you two?" Haruka asked her two cousins.

"Yep," Selene said, nodding.

"Sorry for not inviting you, Kay-chan," Haruka apologized to her youngest cousin.

"No worries. I'll hang out with the guys or do something with Firefly," Kayla said reassuringly.

"Hanging out with the guys, is that such a wise idea?" Quatre asked.

"If they're mean, I'll use my katana on them,"

"YOUR KATANA?" Wufei hollered. Kayla ran out of the room, Wufei hot on her tail. "I'll get you onna!" they heard him yell.

"Yuy, go rescue my sister!" ordered Selene. Heero gave Selene his ice-cold glare. "You heard me. Go get her!" thundered Selene. Heero's glare intensified, but he got up and went to find Kayla and Wufei. Duo turned on the TV and Trowa pulled out a book. Quatre sighed as he left with Haruka and Selene.

* * *

"Wufei, leave her alone!" Heero yelled when he finally found his two friends. Wufei had Kayla cornered and was moving in.

"I won't hurt you if you return my katana," he told the girl who stood before him.

"Wufei, enough!" Heero yelled louder. Wufei looked over his shoulder at Heero. "And Kayla, give him his katana back," in response, Kayla smiled sweetly.

"Why Heero, he already has it back," she informed the two of them.

"Where is it?" demanded Wufei.

"It's in your closet," Kayla replied, still smiling. Wufei muttered something and headed up to his room. "You're welcome!" Kayla called after him.

"Is it your personal mission to drive us crazy Kayla?" Heero asked coldly.

"Nani?" she asked, a little shocked at his tone. In all the time they had known each other, Heero had never been so cold towards her.

"Ever since you arrived, you've been nothing but a nuisance! It's getting annoying! Especially when your sister nags at me to get you out of messes that you made!" he snapped.

"Wui and I were just playing," Kayla said in her defence.

"That's why he was ready to beat you up? You went too far this time! You need to learn some responsibility. All you do is act childish!" he said harshly.

"Just because I don't have a heart of ice doesn't mean I'm childish!" growled Kayla.

"That's why you read those stupid kiddie mangas? You've done nothing to prove me wrong since you arrived. Kami, I don't know how the other guys can stand your annoying nature! I'll be much happier when you leave," he continued.

"Fine, if you want me gone so badly I'll go," Kayla said softly. Heero looked her in the eye. His ice-cold stare was met with a look of pain and anguish. He noticed tears starting to form as well. Kayla looked away and ran out of the room, passing Wufei on her way.

"Kayla, what's wrong?" asked the black haired man. When he didn't get an answer, Wufei turned and looked at Heero. "What did you say to make her cry?" Heero walked away ignoring Wufei.

Before he left the room, Heero turned and said, "You don't need to know. It's not like you actually care for the 'baka onna' Wufei."

"Heero Yuy, you know that's not true. She's a little sister to all of us," Wufei said and left to check on Kayla. Heero stood there, dumbfounded. 'Was I wrong to do that?' he wondered before walking outside. He headed for the gazebo and sat down to think.

* * *

Setsuna watched him from her bedroom window. She sighed a little and kept watching him.

"Poor Heero," she murmured.

"Setsuna-mama?" came Hotaru's voice. Setsuna turned to find the young girl standing in the doorway.

"Hai?"

"How did Selene-san know I have a pure heart?" Setsuna coughed, not expecting such a question from Hotaru.

"Well Hotaru, it's complicated to explain. But, you're such a good girl and are kind to everyone. That's how people can tell that you have a pure heart," answered the Senshi of Time as she walked over to Hotaru.

"Setsuna-mama, may I ask you another question?

"Hai, you may," Setsuna knelt down so she was eye level with Hotaru.

"Is she Sachiko-sama?" Setsuna gasped inaudibly and looked away from Hotaru.

"Iie," was the quiet, almost inaudible answer.

"Arigato Setsuna-mama," Hotaru thanked her and ran off. 'Oh Serenity-sama, forgive me for lying to her,' Setsuna prayed silently.

* * *

"We're back and we brought food!" Selene yelled from the front entryway. She and her cousins had just returned from their day out. Haruka suggested they stop and bring home some dinner for everyone. They had a mix of Chinese and Japanese food, as well as pizza. Haruka and Quatre carried the food into the dinning room. Duo ran in, drooling.

"Food…" he said, staring at it.

"Dig in Ditto!" Selene told him, helping herself. The other three guys entered the dinning room, as well as the other three Outer Senshi.

"Where's Kayla?" Quatre asked, looking around.

"Probably in her room. I'll go get her," Wufei said, slipping out of the room.

"Wufei's being nice to her now? He got his katana back, didn't he?" Selene asked, shocked.

"YUY! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" they heard Wufei holler from upstairs.

"I think he means Maxwell," Selene said, still confused.

"Nope, he means Heero," Hotaru said, sounding completely confident. Wufei stormed in the room and handed Quatre a note.

"'_Dear minna, if you find this note, then I'm gone. Someone made his true feelings clear to me, so I left. Ja matta, Kayla._' Wufei, do you know what happened?" Quatre asked, concern and worry showing upon his face.

"Yuy did something to her earlier," answered Wufei. Haruka grabbed Heero by the collar of his shirt.

"What did you do to Kay-chan!" she demanded. Heero remained quiet and Haruka shock him violently. "If you don't tell me, I'll beat it out of you!" she snarled.

"I told her I'd be happier when she left," Heero replied.

"Heero!" exclaimed everyone in the room.

* * *

"I'm bored. Shiver, attack the Earth and provide me some amusement," a man said from his throne. An orb floated before him and one of the four girls stepped forward and bowed.

"Yes, Lord Silver," she said and vanished in a flurry of snow and ice. The orb glowed and showed a park, where it was raining. People were rushing around under umbrellas, except for a lone figure. Lord Silver smiled evilly.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Our Future Lies Within Our Past**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon, Gundam Wing, or Selene.

* * *

Kayla walked quickly, passing by people who were rushing around. She envied them for having umbrellas and being dry. All she had was a small backpack with a few clothes, some food, and her wallet.

"Why didn't I think of bringing an umbrella?" she asked herself aloud. 'Duh, because it wasn't raining when you left,' came a voice from her head. "Oh shut up!" Kayla snapped, gaining the attention of a few passing people. "I was just… uh… rehearsing for a play!" she told them, and they kept on their way. 'Good job, make yourself look crazy,' the voice said. "Shut up! I don't want to hear from you!" Kayla growled. 'Fine, but don't expect me to be around when you need me,' the voice warned and stopped. "I hate her," muttered Kayla, watching the ground. A few minutes later, she was sprawled on the ground.

"You should really watch where you're going," came a male voice. Kayla looked up and saw a men dressed in a red suit. He had long black hair and a pair of sunglasses on his face even though it was dark out. He also had an umbrella to keep him dry.

"Yeah, whatever," Kayla muttered. He extended his hand to her.

"Here, let me help you up," he said. Kayla ignored his offer and got up, frowning.

"I don't nor want your help," she said, shoving past him. She didn't get very far before the rain turned into snow. 'Snow in the middle of July?' she thought. She heard an evil laugh ring out in the distance. "Oh great," she muttered, running to find out what was going on. She skidded to an abrupt halt when she saw a woman with pale blue skin, wearing a flowing blue dress. She was launching snowballs at people and throwing icicles at them, which turned them into ice statues.

"This is so much fun!" she laughed. She stopped laughing abruptly. She looked behind her and saw Kayla standing there, making a snowball. "So you're the one who threw the snowball at me," she hissed.

"Yeah, I'm your worst nightmare!" Kayla replied, throwing the snowball in her hand. The woman got hit in the face and growled. "Whoever you are, unfreeze these people and leave!" ordered the sixteen-year-old girl.

"I am Shiver, and you can't stop me from having my fun. Now, you shall pay for throwing snowballs at me!" Shiver yelled, blasting her enemy with hail. Before the hail could hit its target, a black blur flew by and pulled Kayla out of the way. Kayla looked up at the person who saved her and saw a woman in very skimpy clothing with long black hair.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," answered the soaking wet and almost frozen girl.

"Arise, my snow demons!" Shiver yelled. The frozen people morphed into snow demons and started moving towards Kayla and the other woman.

"Stay here, I'll fight them," the woman told Kayla, setting her down.

"Shiver, get the brown haired girl and bring her back to me!" came a voice.

"Yes Master," Shiver said. She floated down to the ground and walked over to Kayla. "Your little bodyguard can't help you now," she chuckled.

"Then I'll fight you!" Kayla stated, getting up. Shiver blew icy cold winds at the soaking and already freezing girl. After five minutes, Kayla was shivering violently and her lips were turning blue. She threw a punch at Shiver, who blasted her into a tree.

"You're as good as mine now," Shiver said triumphantly.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!" The two attacks hit Shiver and knocked her away from Kayla. Kayla swayed back and forth and collapsed. A pair of strong arms caught her.

"I've got you," came a woman's voice.

"Snow demons destroy everyone but the brown haired girl!" Shiver ordered, vanishing. The woman from earlier ran over to the two new arrivals.

"Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, I could really use your help," she said. Uranus and Neptune stared at her, shocked.

"Sailor Starfighter?" Neptune asked disbelievingly.

"Hai, long time no see," Starfighter said, smiling a bit.

"Thank you for coming to her aid," Uranus thanked Starfighter.

"No time for that, we have to figure out what to do about the demons. We can't destroy them, they're human," Starfighter informed the two Outer Senshi. The snow demons came closer.

"Deep Submerge!" attacked Neptune.

"Star Serious Laser!" Starfighter attacked as well. The snow demons were blasted away and out of the shadows came a golden stream of moon dust. The snow demons were turned back into their human forms and all the snow disappeared. Kayla started to stir. Uranus placed her in the grass and the three Sailor Soldiers disappeared.

"Are you alright Miss?" Kayla opened her eyes to see a familiar face. It was the black haired man from earlier.

"Ugh… I think so. What happened to all the snow demons and the snow?" Kayla asked, a little dazed. He offered her his hand and this time she allowed him to help her up.

"I think the Sailor Senshi fought them," he answered.

"Domo arigato," Kayla said, bowing politely. She started to walk away and almost fell. The man reached out and held her up. "Are you like, a white knight or something?" Kayla asked. The man smiled and laughed a bit.

"I'm just around when I'm needed," he replied. "May I ask what your name is?"

"Kayla," she replied.

"I'm Seiya," the man introduced himself.

"Well Seiya, I'm sorry about earlier. I was in a bad mood. The person I love wanted me to leave, so I ran away," apologized Kayla.

"Well, let me take you back. I'll sort this young man out," Seiya offered.

"No way! No how! Not in this lifetime! I'm not going back there until he comes to apologize to me. And if you try and make me, I'll just ditch you and find another place," Kayla said stubbornly.

"Alright, alright. You can stay with my friends and I if you want," Seiya chuckled a bit.

"Alright, lead the way,"

"Excuse me?" Seiya asked, confused.

"I'm taking you up on your offer. Lead the way to your place," Kayla told him.

"Oh, of course, fair lady," Seiya said, bowing. He took her hand and led her to the apartment he shared with his two friends, Taiki and Yaten.

"I'm going to stop her," Haruka said from her hiding place. Michiru placed her hand on Haruka's arm.

"Let her go Haruka. She'll be back when she's ready," she told her lover.

"Michi?"

"Seiya will take good care of her, just like he did Usagi," Michiru reassured Haruka.

"Hai, you're right Michi," Haruka said, giving in.

"Come on, let's get back and tell the others that Kayla's not returning home," Michiru told Haruka, walking back towards the road. Haruka looked back at her cousin then followed Michiru to their car.

* * *

"What do you mean she's not coming home?" hollered Selene.

"She refuses to return until Heero apologizes to her," Michiru said calmly

"I'm going to find her and then I'm going to kill her and when I'm done with her, I'm going to kill Yuy," Selene rambled, pacing around the room.

"Now Selene, calm down and be rational," Quatre spoke up trying to stop is younger cousin from doing anything she'd regret.

"I am being rational!" she yelled, still pacing.

"Don't worry Lene, she's perfectly safe with Seiya," Haruka said, shocking Michiru.

"I don't care Haruka! My baby sister isn't allowed to live with strange men! Especially without me, but that's beside the point! You better tell me where she is Haruka or else!" cried Selene, sounding panicky.

"Selene, please calm down. We'll hear from her soon," Michiru informed the girl. Instead of answering, Selene ran up to her room.

"Maybe this whole trip was a bad idea," sighed Haruka, leaning back against the couch.

"Don't say that Haruka. Things will turn out fine," Quatre told her, taking a seat next to her.

"You think so?" she asked. Quatre nodded.

"You just need to have a positive outlook on things," he told her, smiling.

"That's good advice," Michiru commented, earning a look from Haruka.

"I'm always positive!" she said defensively.

"Not when it comes to your cousins and Usagi. You always seem to look at the downside, then become over protective," Michiru pointed out.

"That's different Michi," Haruka said.

"Of course, Haruka," Michiru said, smiling. Haruka scowled and Quatre chuckled.

"I'm going to head up to bed. Goodnight Haruka, Michiru," Quatre informed them, getting up.

"Night Quatre," Michiru said.

"See you in the morning," Haruka said.

* * *

Seiya opened the door to the apartment he and his friends owned. It wasn't that big, but it wasn't small either. It had three small bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen, and living room. Kayla looked around and felt a little homesick.

"It's not much, but it works for us," Seiya told her.

"It's nice. Reminds me of my apartment, only this place is a little bigger," Kayla said, smiling.

"Well, you can take my room and I'll sleep on the couch," Seiya said, heading over to the couch.

"I don't want to be a trouble, Seiya. The couch would be fine for me," she insisted.

"No, you're my guest," Seiya pushed her towards the room on the far side of the apartment. A door opened and a man with long white hair and green eyes stuck his out to see what was going on.

"What are you up to now Seiya?" he demanded.

"Go back to bed Yaten. I'll tell you and Taiki in the morning," instructed Seiya, disappearing into his room quickly. Yaten muttered something then closed his door.

"Was that one of your friends?" inquired Kayla.

"Yeah, he was. I'll introduce you to him and Taiki in the morning," Seiya told her. Kayla set her bag down on the bed.

"Are you sure you don't want me taking the couch? It's no trouble for me, really Seiya," Kayla started up again. Seiya placed a finger to her lips and silenced her.

"No arguing. I'm taking the couch and that's final. I'll leave so you can get changed. Oyasuminasai," he told her before leaving his room. Once his door was shut, he leaned against it.

"Who's the girl Seiya?" came Yaten's voice. Seiya looked towards Yaten's room and saw the young man standing there, watching him.

"I think she's one of Usagi's friends. Haruka and Michiru were looking for her earlier. She's going to stay with us for a little while," explained the black haired man. Yaten scowled a bit.

"You're letting a strange girl stay here with us? What if she's an enemy? You know that's why Kakyuu-hime sent us here again. To help Usagi and her Senshi fight their newest enemy," Yaten reminded his comrade.

"She's not the enemy. Their new enemy attacked her. For some reason, they wanted to kidnap her," Seiya informed Yaten. Yaten gave Seiya an agitated look. "Tomorrow Yaten. We'll explain it tomorrow. Good night," Seiya told his friend. Scowling more, Yaten entered his room and shut the door behind him. Seiya sighed and walked over to the couch. He was just about ready to go to sleep when he realized he was still in his suit. Marching back to his room, he knocked lightly on the door and opened it slightly.

"Don't worry, I'm dressed," came Kayla's voice. She was standing in front of his full-length mirror, brushing her short brown hair.

"Sorry for interrupting, but I need to get something to sleep in," he told her.

"Sure thing," she told him, turning around to face him. Seiya stared at her, gaping. She was dressed in a tight fitting spaghetti strapped top and a pair of baggy shorts. "Arigato," she said softly.

"Huh? Oh, don't mention it," he said, sounding dazed. Kayla stuck her brush back in her bag and climbed onto Seiya's bad.

"Oyasuminasai, Seiya-kun," she said, crawling under the blankets.

"Oyasuminasai," Seiya said, turning to leave. He turned out the lights and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Another one?" exclaimed Duo. Everyone in the room looked at him and he quieted down.

"Who is Duo-kun talking to?" Hotaru asked.

"Come on Hotaru, let's go to the park," Setsuna said to the young child.

"Are Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama going to come too Setsuna-mama?" inquired the young Senshi of Saturn.

"Of course Firefly," Haruka answered for Michiru and herself. The four Outers walked out of the living room.

"I'm going to go to the library," Ami announced, getting up. "Anyone else want to come?"

"I will," Trowa spoke up. He got up and joined Ami. Minako grinned and got the matchmaker look in her eye.

"Oh no Minako! Don't try it! Ami-chan will be so mad at you!" Rei exclaimed.

"But Rei-chan!" whined Minako. Usagi poked her head in the living room.

"I'm going to meet Relena-chan," she informed them, then disappeared. Minako, Makoto, and Rei exchanged weary glances. They didn't want their princess running around alone with a new enemy on the loose.

"We shouldn't worry about Usagi-chan," Makoto declared, seemingly out of the blue. The ex-pilots looked at her, each a bit confused.

"Wanna go shopping?" Minako asked her two friends. Rei and Makoto both nodded and the three girls ran out of the living room.

"I'm going up to my room to do some studying," Mamoru informed the guys and then left to his room. Duo hung up the phone.

"Another colony was attacked, but this one was in the L2 cluster," he informed is comrades.

"I don't think Mariemaia's behind this one. This doesn't fir her style and I think she learnt her lesson the first time," Quatre said. The phone rang again and the guys looked at each other.

"I got it!" Selene called from the kitchen. She picked up the extension and the guys went back to their discussion.

"If it's not Mariemaia, who could it be?" questioned Wufei.

"That's the confusing part. There is no more OZ and the Alliance is non-existent as well," Quatre said. Heero was about to say something but was cut off by a yell from the kitchen.

"YOU'RE SO DEAD WHEN I FIND YOU KAYLA!" The four of them looked at each other. Quatre jumped for the phone and picked it up. Duo and Wufei went to find other phones and Heero left to his room.

"Kayla?" Quatre asked.

"Hey Quatre, do me a favour and get my sister off the phone," came Kayla's voice.

"Tell me where you are!" demanded Selene.

"Calm down Selene! I'm fine and I'll be home as soon as—"

"Kayla! What's up?" came Duo's voice.

"Hello Kayla," came Wufei's.

"Is everyone listening in? Does that mean Heero's there too?" Kayla asked, sounding hopeful.

"Heero's in his room. Would you like me to go get him?" Quatre asked his cousin.

"Yes, of course," Quatre set the phone down and went to get Heero.

"When are you coming home?" asked Wufei.

"Aww, Wufei, you do care!" laughed Kayla.

"Hurry up with the phone!" came a male voice in the background.

"Who was that Kay?" Duo asked.

"The guys are waiting for me, we're going out for breakfast. Tell Quatre I said bye, okay?" Kayla informed her friends and sister.

"Bye Kayla,"

"Bye Kay! Have fun!"

"You're dead when you get back home!" They heard Kayla shout something and then hang up the phone. Heero picked up the phone at the moment.

"Hello? Kayla?" he said frantically.

"You missed her Heero," Duo said.

* * *

Quatre knocked on Heero's bedroom door. After waiting a few minutes, the door was unlocked and opened. Quatre walked in.

"Kayla's on the phone Heero," the blonde haired man told his friend. Heero ignored him and went back to looking something up on his laptop. "She wants to talk to you," Quatre added.

"She probably wants to yell at me," Heero said, shocking Quatre.

"Heero, I think she misses you. She asked specifically for you and she didn't sound angry at all," Quatre said, taking a seat on the chair next to Heero. When Heero didn't say anything, Quatre continued. "She's in love with you Heero. She won't admit it to anyone. Hell, she won't admit it to herself either! But the way she acts with you, and how she speaks to you. It's there. You hold feelings for her too, don't you?" Heero looked at Quatre, then back at his laptop. "Heero, you can trust me," Heero looked at Quatre, then back at the laptop for a second time. This time, however, Heero muttered something. Quatre gave Heero a look and the brown haired man repeated himself, louder than before.

"I love her," he said. "There's just something about her, something incredibly familiar, and it makes me love her more. It feels like I'm supposed to love her, but in a way, it feels like she'll only bring me terrible heartache and pain," he added.

"Maybe she will, maybe she won't. Maybe you don't even love her in the manner you believe you do. Maybe you're like the other guys and have an older brother bond with her," Quatre said, pointing out a few possibilities.

"Quatre, is love supposed to be this confusing?" Quatre chuckled softly.

"Heero, if love was meant to be perfect and clear, everything about it would be dull and boring," Quatre said. Heero nodded and got up.

"I'll talk to her," he said, exiting the room. Quatre smiled and felt a bit happier. 'Maybe she can change him,' he thought, exiting Heero's room.

"Hello? Kayla?" he said frantically, finally reaching the phone in the living room.

"You missed her Heero," Duo said from another phone.

"Damn it!" Heero exclaimed, slamming the receiver down. Quatre entered the living room and sighed. 'Then again, maybe she'll just aggravate him more,' the blonde haired man thought, taking a seat. The other two guys entered the living room and sat down.

"She seems fine, you know," Duo said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, she seems to have found a new group of guys to annoy," added Wufei.

* * *

"Seiya, do you think we can stop at my place for a few minutes before we eat? I need to talk to my sister or she'll kill me," Kayla asked. She was sitting in the back seat of Taiki's car with Yaten. Seiya was in the front passenger seat and Taiki was driving.

"I'm sure Taiki won't mind, will you Taiki?" Seiya said.

"Of course not," Taiki said.

"Arigato, Taiki-san," Kayla thanked him and gave him the directions to the Winner mansion.

* * *

Usagi returned from visiting Relena just as Taiki's car pulled in the long drive. She stopped in her tracks when she saw her three friends and Kayla get out of the car.

"Minna!" the Odango-haired princess exclaimed, gaining their attention.

"Usagi! Konnichiwa!" Yaten greeted her.

"Hello, Usagi," Taiki said.

"Hey Usagi-chan!" Seiya yelled, waving.

"Seiya! Taiki! Yaten! Konnichiwa minna!" Usagi greeted her three friends.

"Hey Usa-chan! Are Leney and Quatre home?" Kayla asked the Odango haired teen.

"They were before I left… wait… how do you know minna?" Usagi asked, pointing to the Threelights.

"How do you know them?" questioned Kayla.

"Let's go inside and we'll explain everything," suggested Taiki.

"Hai, that's a good idea," Usagi said, agreeing. She led the three to the front door of the mansion. Kayla followed quickly behind. "Minna, I'm back! And we've got visitors!" Usagi called out. Duo ran into the entryway.

"More of your gorgeous friends Usagi?" he asked expectantly, grinning. His grin vanished when he saw three boys instead. "Bummer… it's a bunch of dudes…" he sighed.

"Dude, I am not a dude!"


	6. Chapter 6

Our Future Lies Within Our Past 

Disclaimer: I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon, Gundam Wing, or Selene.

* * *

"Bummer… it's a bunch of dudes…" he sighed.

"Dude, I am not a dude!" Kayla yelled from behind Seiya. Duo blinked, then looked around.

"I swear I just heard Kayla, but I don't see her," he said, sounding confused.

"I'm behind everyone Duo-baka!" Kayla yelled. The three guys moved out of the way, revealing Kayla.

"Kay!" Duo cried, pouncing on the brown haired girl. He hugged her tightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Heero, Wufei, and Quatre ran into the front hall to see what was going on.

"Baka Onna!" exclaimed Wufei.

"Baka Otoko!" Kayla cried, hugging Wufei. Kayla hugged Quatre after Wufei released her from his hug. Duo and Wufei looked over the Lights.

"So you're the men Kayla's staying with," Wufei mused. Kayla bounced back over to Seiya and leaned against him.

"Hai, Wufei. These are the guys I'm staying with," Kayla informed him.

"Well, let's go and sit in the living room," suggested Quatre, leading everyone into the other room. Usagi, Taiki, and Yaten sat on the couch, Duo, Wufei, and Quatre squeezed together on the smaller couch, Heero took the chair, and Seiya was perched on the floor, facing Heero. Kayla had yet to enter the room.

"I'm Seiya, and these are my friends Yaten and Taiki," Seiya introduced himself and the other two Lights.

"I'm Kayla's cousin, Quatre. These are our friends Duo, Wufei, and Heero," Quatre said, pointing to each ex-pilot as he said their names.

"And all of you know me," chirped Usagi.

"Of course we do Odango Atama," Seiya said, grinning. Duo burst out laughing.

"Odango Atama! That is too funny!" he managed to say between laughs.

"Oh hush you!" Usagi growled, giving Seiya an evil look. Kayla ran into the room and hopped on Seiya.

"Beware, the O.O.P.S. is coming," she warned her newest friend.

"O.O.P.S.?" questioned Taiki.

"Older Over Protective Sister," replied Wufei. Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki exchanged worried glances. Selene stormed into the room.

"You're dead meat little sister!" she yelled. Kayla buried her face in the crook of Seiya's neck in an attempt to hide from Selene. Heero growled as Seiya flushed a bit. "Nice try Kay, but I see you," Selene said annoyed. Kayla sighed and looked up at Selene.

"Don't kill me?" she asked.

"I'm gonna kill Yuy, then him," Selene declared, pointing at Seiya.

"No! Seiya helped me out last night! He's like a White Knight," Kayla exclaimed, clinging to Seiya.

"Calm down Selene," Quatre instructed, receiving a glare from Selene.

"Why did you come back?" Heero asked, sounding as monotonous as ever.

"To let Leney and Quatre and the others know I'm alright," Kayla said, sounding hurt. Seiya glared at Heero from behind Kayla, and was met with one of Heero's death glares.

"So, are you going to start producing music again?" Usagi asked to relieve the tension.

"Of course Usagi-chan," Yaten replied warmly. Kayla looked at the white haired man. 'He's so warm and friendly to Usagi, but doesn't trust me at all,' she thought.

"You three are musicians?" Quatre asked.

"Hai, we're the Threelights," replied Taiki. Kayla looked at Seiya.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Yes, seriously," Seiya answered. Kayla grinned and got up off of Seiya.

"I'll be right back," she said, trying to hide her excitement. She bolted from the room and returned ten minutes later, with a copy of the Threelights' CD. "I'm like, so your number one fan! Can I have your autographs?" she asked, making everyone else sweat drop.

"You stayed with them, and you just find out now?" Wufei asked.

"So I'm a little slow," chuckled Kayla.

"Favourite song?" Seiya asked.

"Nagareboshi he," she answered.

"Good choice," Yaten told her as she returned to sitting on Seiya.

"Are the others around?" asked Taiki.

"Ami and our friend Trowa went to the library," replied Quatre.

"Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru are at the park," Duo said.

"And Minako, Makoto, and Rei went to the mall," finished Wufei.

"Minna! We're back!" Hotaru chirped loudly. The front door slammed and Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna could be heard talking. Hotaru appeared in the door, grinning widely. "Haruka-papa! Michiru-mama! Setsuna-mama! Come see who's here!" she exclaimed. The three older women walked to the living room.

"Hello, gentleman," Setsuna greeted the Lights.

"Hello Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru," they returned the greeting. Haruka glared at Seiya.

"Welcome home La-chan," Michiru said to Kayla.

"Domo arigato, Michiru," Kayla thanked the aquamarine haired woman. Seiya glanced at his watch.

"Well, so much for breakfast," he stated.

"How does lunch sound?" asked Quatre.

"Lunch sounds good Quatre," Haruka told her cousin, who nodded.

"Maybe we should give Usagi and her friends time to catch up," Wufei suggested, glancing at his friends. Heero left the room immediately, followed by Quatre and Wufei, who had volunteered to start on lunch.

"Duo, leave," ordered Kayla.

"That's okay, I think I'll watch TV in here," the braided man said. Selene grabbed Duo's braid and got up.

"Let's go Ditto," she ordered and pulled him out like a dog on a leash. Kayla laughed and got off Seiya. She gave him a smile and followed her sister and friend out.

"Usagi-chan, we need to talk to you about why we've come back," Taiki told the odango haired teen. Usagi gave them a curious and confused look.

"Kakyuu-hime has sent us back. An evil being came to our planet, looking for two goddesses, of Light and of Darkness. We fought him and his minions. It was surely going to be a losing battle, but upon the mention of 'Sailor Moon', the fight ended," Yaten started to explain.

"He declared the Earth's Moon would be his next target. Before he left, we over heard him bragging to his minions that the goddesses weren't smart enough to leave the Milky Way system and that he'd soon have more power than Serenity-sama," finished Seiya.

"Last night, there was an attack," Michiru told her princess.

"An attack? Was anyone hurt?" asked Usagi.

"Iie… demo… Kayla was attacked last night. Michi and I fought off the youma and a minion. We also had Seiya's help," Haruka explained.

"I wonder if Rei-chan knows what this means," Usagi mused aloud.

"We should ask her when she gets back," Hotaru said, agreeing with Usagi.

"Hai," nodded Michiru.

"Demo, there was someone else there last night. That final blast didn't come from the three of us, or the enemy. There was another being there," Seiya said, sounding thoughtful.

"That's right! The last blast looked like one of Koneko's attacks though!" Haruka exclaimed.

"But I was at the mall and Relena-chan's school last night. You guys know I didn't get back until late," Usagi told Haruka.

"Hai," Haruka nodded.

"Maybe it was Chibi-Usa?" suggested Michiru.

"Chibi-Usa... hai! It has to be Chibi-Usa!" Usagi exclaimed happily and hopefully. Chibi-Usa was what the Senshi called Usagi and Mamoru's future daughter. Her real name was Tsukino Usagi and she was the princess of Crystal Tokyo, the Earth, and the Moon.

"Chibi-Usa-chan… I miss her," Hotaru said softly. Chibi-Usa was the first person to befriend Hotaru before they found out she was Sailor Saturn.

"We all do Hotaru," Usagi said softly.

"Minna! Lunch!" Kayla yelled from the dinning room. Everyone headed into the dinning room to find it set up like a buffet. Everyone got their plates and filled them with food.

"Wow, I didn't know Wufei could cook," Kayla teased.

"Very funny onna," muttered Wufei.

"I thought so," Kayla replied.

"Baka onna, go annoy your boyfriend!" growled Wufei. Kayla turned red.

"Boyfriend?" she squeaked. Wufei nodded and pointed at Heero. Kayla choked on the food she was eating and almost spilt the contents of her plate on Wufei. "Heero is not my boyfriend!" she yelled. "He never was and never will be!" she added, storming off. Wufei sighed and walked over to Duo and Quatre.

"This is going to be harder than we thought," he told his two friends.

"She's too stubborn," Quatre said, watching Kayla who was now shamelessly flirting with Seiya. From the corner of his eye, Quatre saw Heero sending both Kayla and Seiya death glares. Seiya gave Heero a smug look and kept flirting with Kayla. Taiki and Yaten watched Seiya.

"Things never change with him," mumbled Yaten.

"First with Usagi-chan, and now with that strange girl," Taiki said. The two of them sighed and continued to watch their friend flirt shamelessly despite Heero's death glares.

* * *

Selene sat in a far of corner, analyzing Heero. She was deathly bored and the only thing better than watching her sister flirt was watching Heero and his death glares. Slowly, a grin formed upon her face and she laughed evilly.

"Kayla! Get your ass over here!" she ordered. Kayla grumbled and headed over to Selene.

"What?"

"I found a new way to mock Yuy-baka!" exclaimed Selene.

"Awesome! How?"

"Let me show you!" Selene looked at Kayla, then yelled, "Yuy Death Glare times one!" She did her best imitation of Heero's death glare and Kayla fell over laughing.

"Oh Serenity-sama, that's hilarious! Show the guys!" laughed Kayla.

"Okay!" Selene exclaimed, excitedly. "Baka otokos! Get over here now!" she yelled and the four ex-pilots made their way over to Selene and Kayla.

"What's up?" Quatre asked his cousins.

"Watch Leney's new trick!" Kayla said excitedly. Selene grinned and looked at the four of them.

"Yuy Death Glare times one!" she yelled, imitating Heero's death glare perfectly. The four backed away a bit.

"That's just... freaky..." Duo said.

"You looked exactly like Yuy," commented Wufei.

"It's hilarious, isn't it?" Kayla asked.

"It's stupid," muttered Heero. Selene stuck her tongue out at Heero.

"You're just jealous because I can do a better death glare than you!" she insisted, annoying Heero more.

"Hey Kay-chan, we're leaving now!" Seiya yelled.

Kayla turned and yelled back, "Okay Seiya!"

"No! You can't leave!" whined Selene.

"It's just for a little longer Selene. All Heero has to do is apologize and I'm home," Kayla said. Heero snorted and walked off.

"I meant every word I said and I'm not sorry for saying it either," he said as he walked away.

"Jerk!" Kayla yelled after him. The angry brunette stormed over to where Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten were waiting.

"That didn't go too well," muttered Duo.

"I'll talk to Heero in a bit," Quatre said. Selene eyed her two friends and cousin.

"You're plotting something... and I want in!" she declared.

"We're trying to get Heero and Kayla together," Duo informed her. Selene's expression was mixed. 'I know I have to... but she seems happier with Seiya,' Selene thought and sighed. 'If only Minako-chan remembered...'

"Are you in or not baka onna?" snapped Wufei.

"Of course!" Selene agreed enthusiastically.

* * *

_Princess Serenity walked through the corridors of Princess Uranus' palace, Miranda Castle. Her mother had insisted she go at once to meet the two new Senshi that would be training with the Inner Guardians._

"_Are you lost Miss?" came a voice from behind the young princess. Serenity twirled around gracefully and saw a blonde haired man behind her._

"_Hai... hai, very lost," she murmured._

"_Maybe I can be of some help," the young man said._

"_I'm looking for Princess Uranus," Serenity told him._

"_Gomen nasai. Haruka isn't here. I am her cousin, Skyler," he replied, introducing himself._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir Skyler. I am Princess Serenity," Serenity introduced herself, curtsying. Skyler bowed._

"_It's a pleasure to finally meet the sister of my colleague," Skyler said._

"_You're one of Draven's partners?" Serenity asked, a bit shocked._

"_Hai. In fact, I was on my way to meet him and our other companions," answered Skyler._

"_I'm sorry for slowing you down, Sir Skyler, demo, I need to find two other people. The Senshi of Light and the Senshi of Darkness," Serenity told him._

"_That's exactly who I was going to see. My comrades and I are their guardians," Skyler replied. _

"_Will you take me to them?"_

"_Of course, m'lady," Skyler said with a bow. Serenity smiled and hugged him happily._

"_Domo arigato!" she cried. Skyler blushed slightly and hugged her back._

"Anytime, Usagi," Skyler whispered softly. Serenity looked up at him and got lost in his eyes. Skyler leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Serenity blushed brightly.

* * *

Usagi sat up. She was lying on the couch in the living room. The other Senshi were crowded around the TV, watching the news. "Minna?" Usagi said softly, confused.

"The Shrine was attacked!" cried Raye.

"Nani?" exclaimed Usagi.

"Crown Game Centre was attacked also," Makoto added.

"It is believed that these are the same people that have been attacking the Colonies and the Sanq Kingdom," the news anchor said.

"Minna, we have to get back! It might be the new enemies!" Haruka said.

"Hai," agreed the others in unison.

"I think we should go in groups, not all at the same time. Just in case this place is attacked again," Usagi said, sounding concerned.

"Usagi-chan has a good idea," Ami agreed.

"Us five will go back since we're closer to Motoki and Unazaki," Minako said.

"And my temple," Rei added softly.

"We'll stay here to fight with the Starlights," Hotaru told Usagi.

"We should go now," Makoto said. The other Inner Senshi nodded and they went to their respective rooms.

* * *

"Usagi? Why are you guys packing?" Quatre asked from the doorway of the room Usagi and Rei were sharing.

"There's been some emergencies back home and we have to leave," replied Usagi. Rei was silent and Quatre thought he could hear her crying.

"Are all of you leaving?" he asked.

"Iie. Just Rei-chan, Ami-chan, Minako-chan, Mako-chan, and myself," Usagi answered.

"Oh. I hope we can come visit you in Tokyo one day," Quatre said softly. Usagi turned and smiled at him.

"I'd like that. I'd like it a lot," she said cheerfully. Mamoru burst into the room, shoving Quatre out of the way.

"Usako! I heard the news. I'm returning to Tokyo with you and the girls," he said to his girlfriend.

"Mamo-chan! I'm so worried about Mama and Papa and Shingo!" Usagi wailed, clinging to Mamoru.

"Don't worry, Usako. I got our plane tickets for tonight. As soon as everyone's packed we can go to the airport," he said.

"Arigato, Mamo-chan," Usagi thanked him.

* * *

"The Hikawa Shrine?" Taiki exclaimed. He was on the phone, talking to Michiru. "Arigato Michiru. Goodbye," he said quickly and hung up the phone.

"What'd Michiru want?" asked Kayla.

"The Hikawa Shrine was destroyed," Taiki said, shocked.

"Rei's home... Are her grandfather and Yuuichirou alright?" Kayla asked.

"I don't know, demo, Usagi, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Mamoru are flying back there tonight," Taiki responded.

"We should go to Tokyo too," Yaten said.

"Hai! We should. To show our support," agreed Seiya.

"I'm in," Kayla said. Taiki nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Our Future Lies Within Our Past 

Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon, Gundam Wing, and Selene.

* * *

Two months had passed since the Inner Senshi had left the Sanq Kingdom. Usagi, Ami, Makoto, and Minako were now third year students at their high school, Juuban High School. Taiki, Seiya, Yaten, and Kayla were also enrolled at Juuban High School. Kayla was only a second year student and the three guys were third year as well.

"It's a relief that the enemies haven't attacked since we returned," Makoto said to Minako, who nodded. The two of them were going to meet Usagi, Ami, Taiki, Yaten, Seiya, and Kayla for lunch.

"Mina-chan! Mako-chan! Wait up!" Kayla yelled, running up behind the two.

"Hey Kay-chan!" Minako greeted her.

"Konnichiwa!" Makoto added.

"Sei-kun said he was going to be late to lunch," Kayla informed them.

"Sei-kun? Someone has a crush!" Minako blurted out, causing Kayla to blush brightly.

"Minako! Don't tease her!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Mako-chan! Are you sick?" Minako asked.

"No!" Makoto said then whispered, "Wait until we're outside! We'll get her then!" Minako grinned.

"Let's go join the others!" Minako exclaimed, grabbing Kayla and Makoto and running outside.

* * *

"Hurry up minna!" Usagi yelled to her three friends.

"Usa-chan! Make Mako-chan and Mina-chan stop teasing me!" wailed Kayla.

"What are they teasing you about Kay-chan?" asked Usagi.

"Kay-chan loves Seiya!" chorused Minako and Makoto.

"Kay-chan and Seiya-kun?" Ami asked, curiously.

"No, not you too Ami-senpai!" cried Kayla.

"Ami-senpai? What happened to Ami-chan?" asked Makoto.

"Ami-senpai is my mathematics tutor," answered Kayla.

"She started calling me senpai when I started helping her," Ami said, flushing a bit. Minako popped up between Taiki and Yaten.

"So does Kay-chan love Seiya-kun?" she asked them.

"It's none of your business Minako!" yelled Kayla.

"Well," Yaten started, smirking at Kayla. Kayla grabbed am onigiri and stuffed it in Yaten's mouth.

"Ya-kun has nothing to say on the matter, and neither does Tai-kun," Kayla said, sending a death glare at Taiki.

"I wasn't going to say a word, Kayla-chan," replied Taiki. Over the past two months, both Yaten and Taiki grew to trust Kayla more than they had. Usagi and the other Senshi had reassured them a million times that Kayla was trustworthy. They knew that she was falling for Seiya, but they promised to keep it their little secret. They also knew that Seiya was completely infatuated with Kayla. Together, and hopefully with Minako's help, they were going to try to get their two friends together.

"... Kimi no kaori zu tsu to sagashiteru... boku no koe yo todoke aishiteru... ima doko ni iruno moonlight princess... boku no princess... kotaete, answer for me..." they heard Seiya sing as he walked up to them.

"... Imasugu, answer for me... kotaete, answer for me... yasashiku, answer for me..." Kayla sung softly. Seiya looked at her and grinned.

"I think I just found us a new addition for our concert," Seiya informed Taiki and Yaten.

"Ooooh! Seiya loves Kayla!" Minako exclaimed, making Seiya blush.

"Now, now, Minako. Stop teasing Kay-chan and Seiya," scolded Ami.

"Fine!" Minako exclaimed.

"Domo arigato Ami-senpai!" exclaimed Kayla, hugging the blue-haired genius.

"You guys are no fun," they heard Minako mutter.

"Gomen ne, Mina-chan, but I don't like being teased about guys. I know you call yourself the 'Ai no Megami', but I'm sure I'll find a guy without your help," Kayla said, trying to comfort Minako.

"Gee, that helps," muttered Minako. Kayla sweat dropped and chuckled nervously.

"Gomen ne!" she said, backing away from Minako. Minako got up and followed her. The others sweat dropped as they ran around the schoolyard, Minako yelling things at Kayla and Kayla apologizing frantically.

"They'll never grow up will they?" Taiki asked.

"Afraid not," answered Ami.

"We got a letter from Haruka," Yaten said out of the blue. Usagi, Ami, and Makoto looked at Yaten expectantly.

"What did she want?" inquired the odango-haired blonde.

"To check up on Kayla and to let us know she's coming back. Selene and Quatre and their friends are coming along too. There haven't been any attacks there since we left," answered Yaten.

"We should tell Rei-chan and Mamo-chan," Usagi said happily, "and throw them a welcome back party!"

"That's a great idea Usagi!" exclaimed Makoto.

"Where are we going to have the party though? The Shrine is still under construction," pointed out Ami.

"Oh yeah," Usagi said softly. Her eyes changed from sparkling happiness to a dull sadness.

"I'm sure we can come up with something," Seiya said reassuringly.

"What about Haruka and Michiru's mansion?" suggested Makoto.

"Yeah! Kayla must have the key! She can get us in!" exclaimed Usagi, happy once again. The school bell rang and the group headed back into class for the afternoon.

* * *

"_Princess Mercury!" called out the lunar guards. They were searching the palace grounds for the missing Senshi. She was late for Queen Serenity's luncheon with the Royal Families of Earth and Shivaria. The Queen had requested that all the Sailor Senshi be present, even the elusive Outer Senshi._

"_It's not like Ami-chan to be late," murmured Princess Rei._

"_Maybe we should go looking for her instead of these baka guards," Princess Makoto said furiously._

"_Calm down Mako-chan. The guards will find her," Princess Minako told her friend._

"_I'll find her," Princess Michiru said, drawing out her mirror. She looked into it and it changed to a reflection of Ami, sitting in the rose gardens. "She's in the rose gardens," Princess Michiru said loud enough so the guards could hear her. The guards headed out to the rose gardens and returned ten minutes later with Princess Ami._

"_Gomen nasai, minna. I lost track of time and got into my new book," apologized Ami._

"_It's okay, Ami-san. We're not mad or anything," Princess Mitsuko told Ami._

"_Arigato Mitsu-chan," Ami said, relieved._

"_You're late sister," came a voice from behind the group. The princess turned and saw Ami and Serena's brother, Draven, standing behind them. With him were his comrades, Katsuo, Kenshin, Triton, and Skyler._

"_Back off Draven," growled Princess Sachiko._

"_Temper, temper, Sachi-chan," Katsuo said tauntingly. Mitsuko placed a hand on Sachiko's arm. _

"_Don't hurt him, Onee-chan," pleaded Mitsuko. _

"_Children, get yourselves ready! The Royal Families of Earth and Shivaria will be here any minute!" Queen Serenity instructed. The group of men, minus Draven, stood at attention and the princess stood next to them. The four Inners and Mitsuko on one side and the four Outers and Sachiko on the other. Princess Serenity and Prince Draven stood with their mother. Two ships arrived and docked. Four male guards streamed out of the first one, followed by a king and queen. Behind the royal couple were their children, two princes and a princess. Out of the other came five women, followed by two regally dressed men. "Welcome to the Lunar Palace!" Queen Serenity greeted her guests._

"_Greetings, Serenity," the king said. "You remember my wife, Demeter?"_

"_Yes, I do. Pleasure to see you again Queen Demeter," Serenity said, bowing. Queen Demeter smiled and nodded lightly._

"_These are our children, Prince Matthew, Prince Endymion, and Princess Raeleen. These are their guards and the four generals of our Earthen army," the king said, pointing them out. _

"_These are my two children Serenity and Draven. Serenity, Draven, this is King Endymion of Earth," Serenity introduced her children. Princess Serenity curtsied and Prince Draven bowed. Queen Serenity turned to the other two men. They bowed to her._

"_Our mother and father were not able to make it, Your Highness," one man said._

"_It's a pleasure just to have you and Prince Shadow here, Prince Silver."_

* * *

"Kino-san? Kino-san, wake up!" yelled a very angry and annoyed teacher. Makoto lifted her head off the desk and blinked.

"Huh?"

"Kino-san, you fell asleep. Is there a problem?" the teacher asked.

"Ahh no Sensei! Gomen nasai!" apologized Makoto. The teacher nodded and returned to teaching the class. Ami glanced back at Makoto, who smiled. 'It's not like Mako-chan to sleep during class,' mused the genius girl. There was a knock on the door and the school's principle entered. The teacher walked over to the principal and the two of them discussed something quietly. The principal made a hand gesture towards the door and the teacher nodded. The principal nodded at the door and a person walked into the room.

"Class, this is our new transfer student, Tenoh Selene. Tenoh-san is joining us from the Sanq Kingdom. You can have a seat next to Osaka-san," the teacher introduced the new student. Makoto and Ami smiled at the girl, who smiled back. Selene took the empty seat next to Naru Osaka.

"Welcome to Juuban High School," Naru said happily.

"Arigato," Selene replied, trying not to let her anger show. She never wanted to attend school, but Haruka and Quatre both forced her. She had argued with Quatre for an hour and kept reminding him that he never went to school. He said he didn't have time for school during the war.

"Want to hang out with my friends and me after class?" asked Naru. Selene nodded lightly. '_I don't have anything better do,_' she thought. Naru smiled and the two of them went back to paying attention to the lesson.

* * *

"Naru-chan! Hurry!" Usagi called. Usagi was standing in front of the arcade, waiting for Naru and their other friend, Umino. The moment she saw Naru turn the corner, she had started yelling. She stopped when she saw there was another person with Naru, and it wasn't Umino.

"Usagi-chan! I hope you don't mind, but I brought my new friend!" Naru yelled, rushing up to Usagi. Usagi's eyes widened when she saw who the person with Naru was.

"Selene-chan!" cried Usagi, pouncing Selene and hugging her.

"Hello, Usagi," Selene laughed, hugging Usagi back. Naru watched them, confused.

"I can't believe it! You go to my school now?" Usagi asked, surprised.

"Hai, hai demo, it wasn't by choice," answered Selene.

"Nani?"

"Haruka and Quatre forced me," Selene responded.

"Come on, let's go inside," Naru suggested.

"Hai! Motoki-kun is waiting for us," Usagi said, agreeing with Naru.

"Motoki-kun?" questioned Selene.

"Mamo-chan's best friend! All the girls have had crushes on him," answered Usagi. Selene's eyes lit up and she eagerly entered the arcade. Naru and Usagi were close behind her. Usagi also explained to Naru how she knew Selene.

"Konnichi wa Usagi, Naru!" a tall man with dirty blonde hair greeted Usagi and Naru. "Who's your friend?" he asked when he saw Selene looking around the arcade. There wasn't much to see. Motoki had been working tirelessly since the arcade had been destroyed to fix it up.

"This is Tenoh Selene, Haruka-chan's cousin," Usagi answered cheerfully. Selene smiled at Motoki.

"Sorry that the game centre isn't the best. It's still recovering from an attack," Motoki said to her. Selene nodded lightly.

"How's Unazuki-chan?" Usagi asked Motoki.

"She's good. She's traveling through Italy now. She going to be in Rome for two weeks," he replied.

"Have you heard from Reika-san?" Usagi asked him. Motoki grinned and nodded. Reika was Motoki's girlfriend. She had also been one of the Dark Kingdom's warriors and held a nijizuishou inside her. As the two talked and talked, Selene's gaze wandered around the arcade. Sitting at a game in the very back, Selene spotted a silver haired man. She blinked rapidly and rubbed her eyes a few times.

"Could it be him…?" she murmured.

"Did you say something Selene-chan?" Naru asked. Selene didn't hear Naru's question and walked towards the man. Upon closer inspection, Selene discovered that the mystery man had a few black streaks in his waist length hair and a lone blue streak. He had his ear pierced and was wearing a black shirt and black jeans. The man turned around and stopped Selene in her tracks. She let out a shocked gasp.

* * *

_Prince Shadow sat in the farthest corner of the ballroom. He disliked formal gatherings, especially engagement balls. He had been forced into an engagement with the Earth Princess, Raeleen. He looked up and saw Princess Sachiko standing in front of him. She was staring back at him, paralysed by his gaze._

"_May I help you Sachiko-hime?" he asked._

"I was... you and me... dance..." she murmured at a loss for words. She had never seen eyes quite like his. They were grey with deep blue specks, a beautiful combination in Sachiko's mind.

"_I don't dance," Prince Shadow answered flatly._

"_Not even with your future sister-in-law?" asked Princess Sachiko. Shadow gazed up at her and gave her a small smile._

"_Maybe I can make an exception," he said and stood up. The two headed to the dance floor hand in hand._

* * *

"Are you okay?" the man asked her. Selene nodded dumbly. He looked so familiar to her. 'Damn it! Why don't I have all my memories back yet?' she yelled mentally. The man gave her a funny look and got up. 'She has her eyes,' he thought.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone I knew," mumbled Selene, embarrassed.

"It's okay. Happens a lot," the man told her, trying to make her feel less embarrassed. '_She looks so much like her,_' he thought as he watched her.

"I'm Selene," she introduced herself. His eyes widened.

"Ph-Phoenix," he stuttered. '_It's Serenity-hime!_' he exclaimed mentally.

"Are you okay Phoenix?" Selene asked, sounding slightly worried. Phoenix shook his head. "I should be getting back to my friends. They're probably thinking I'm crazy right now. It was nice meeting you Phoenix," Selene said with a smile and headed back over to Usagi and Naru.

"Who's that guy Selene-chan?" Naru asked.

"I thought he was someone I knew. I was wrong," replied Selene.

"He's so gorgeous!" Naru exclaimed.

"I know!" giggled Selene.

"Mamo-chan's better looking," Usagi said, but she didn't quite believe herself. She hadn't quite felt the same about Mamoru since they had returned from visiting Quatre and the others. Quatre. Usagi couldn't stop thinking about the night before they left. He had been so kind and concerned, until Mamoru shoved him out of the way.

"What about Mamoru?" came a voice from behind them. The girls turned and saw Kayla, Quatre, and Haruka standing there.

"Naru-chan, this is Selene's cousin, Quatre Winner," Usagi introduced Quatre to her friend.

"Konnichi wa," Naru greeted him, bowing politely.

"You never called to tell me you were coming home!" Kayla yelled at Selene.

"Surprise?" Selene chuckled.

"I hate you," laughed Kayla.

"No you don't," Selene told her sister.

"Bite me," teased Kayla.

"No thanks," laughed Selene.

"Such lovely siblings," murmured Haruka. Selene and Kayla frowned at Haruka and smacked her. "Gee what wonderful cousins," muttered Haruka.

"Shall we smack you again?" Kayla and Selene asked.

"Do it and die," threatened Haruka.

"How have you been Usagi?" Quatre asked.

"I've been good. We've been helping Rei-chan and Motoki-kun out a lot, right Motoki?" Usagi answered. Motoki nodded from behind the counter.

"I'm gonna help the poor guy out," Kayla said and jogged over to Motoki.

"So why did you guys come back early?" Usagi asked.

"We wanted to surprise everyone," answered Quatre.

"Haruka-papa! Usagi-chan!" they heard Hotaru yell. The young girl burst into the arcade with Michiru right behind her.

"What's wrong Michi?" Haruka asked instinctively.

"Quatre can you go see if Kayla's okay?" Usagi asked quickly. Quatre nodded lightly, confused, and went over to Kayla and Motoki.

"An enemy attacked at Rei's school," Michiru said quietly.

"Was Rei-chan there when it attacked?" Usagi asked worriedly.

"Hai. She was there for a club meeting. The youma is heading this way. She is fighting it off with Pluto and the Starlights. We have to hurry and find a safe place to transform," Hotaru answered. Usagi and Haruka nodded. Usagi turned to Motoki.

"Motoki-kun, something came up! I'll come back to visit another time!" she said and rushed out with Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru.

* * *

Floating above the city was a woman wearing a yellow-green outfit. Her skin was the same as the outfit, only lighter. She had piercing yellow eyes and pink hair tied in a braid. She laughed maniacally as she sent blasts of lightning down at the city. The lightning struck people, turning them into lightning beasts. Sailors Mars and Pluto where close behind the woman, fighting off some of the beasts. They had gotten separated from the Starlight Senshi earlier in the battle.

"I hope Michiru and Hotaru hurry with the others!" Mars yelled to Pluto, who nodded as she hit one of the beasts with her staff. "Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars launched her attack upon the woman, who screamed when the attack hit her.

"Damn Sailor Senshi!" she roared and hit the two of them with her lightning bolts. Mars and Pluto cried out in agony and fell to their knees, trying to fight off the woman's power. A rock hit the woman.

"Leave them alone!" yelled Naru. She had left the arcade without the others noticing. She had wanted them to have a happy reunion without her getting in the way. She hadn't walked more than a block when she saw the fighting. Being relatively use to evil beings attacking, Naru gathered enough courage to help the Sailor Senshi because they always came to her aid.

"Baka human! Die!" the woman yelled and launched a powerful blast of lightning. Thunder sounded when the blast made contact with the earth. Naru looked around and saw she was still alive.

"I'm alive..." she gasped and noticed Makoto kneeling on the ground in front of her. "Makoto!" she cried.

"Naru, run!" growled Makoto.

"No! You've been injured! Let me help you!" Naru protested.

"Another pest! Attack them my minions!" the woman ordered. All the lightning beasts, including Mars and Pluto, headed for the two girls.

"Naru! Run now!" Makoto ordered once more.

"No!" Naru yelled.

"Mako-chan!" Usagi yelled, running towards them. Behind her were Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru. She skidded to a halt when she saw who was with Makoto. "Naru-chan!" she cried.

"Usagi, transform!" Michiru said.

"It's the only way to help them," added Haruka. Naru looked up and spotted Usagi and the other three Senshi.

"Makoto! It's Usagi!" she pointed out to the brown haired Senshi. Makoto glanced over her shoulder.

"Henshin Makoto!" Haruka shouted. Makoto gave a slight nod and pulled out her wand.

"You're not going to get away with this youma! You're about to get a taste of your own medicine! Jupiter Crystal Power Make-up!" Makoto yelled, transforming into Super Sailor Jupiter. Naru gasped in shock.

"Makoto, you're a Sailor Senshi?" Makoto nodded and glared up at the woman.

"Another Senshi! I am not a youma! I am Lightning!" the woman roared. Sailor Jupiter smirked at her.

"Of course you are, youma. Naru, stand close! Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter attacked, clearing a path. She grabbed Naru's hand and ran over to her friends.

"Naru-chan! You're okay!" Usagi cried, hugging her friend.

"Why were you there in the first place?" demanded Makoto.

"I saw her attacking two of the Sailor Senshi and wanted to help," Naru answered.

"Rei-chan!" cried Usagi.

"Setsuna-mama!" gasped Hotaru.

"We have to transform and attack!" Haruka exclaimed, enraged.

"Right! Neptune Crystal Power Make-up!" yelled Michiru.

"Uranus Crystal Power Make-up!"

"Saturn Crystal Power Make-up!" Usagi let go of Naru.

"Stay here Naru-chan, we'll take care of this. Moon Eternal Make-up!" Usagi said, transforming. Naru stared in awe as she watched her best friend turn into the hero that had saved her so many times in the past. The five Sailor Senshi ran to the battle scene.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" the healing power shot towards the lightning beasts and hit them dead on.

"What the?" exclaimed Lightning.

"Chibi Moon?" Sailor Saturn gasped, looking around.

"Not Sailor Chibi Moon, but Sailor MoonStar!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Our Future Lies Within Our Past**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, Gundam Wing, or Selene.

* * *

"Moon Healing Escalation!" the healing power shot towards the lightning beasts and hit them dead on. 

"What the?" exclaimed Lightning.

"Chibi Moon?" Sailor Saturn gasped, looking around.

"Not Sailor Chibi Moon, but Sailor MoonStar!" came a voice. A figure jumped down from the roof of a building and landed by the Senshi. Everyone looked at the newest arrival. She looked identical to Usagi. Her hair was in the same odango and pigtails. The only difference was that the new person's hair was three different colours. The odangos were silver and the pigtails were grey. The rest was jet black. Her eyes were bright fuchsia. Her Sailor fuku also differed in colour. The cape was yellow; the skirt was black. The bows were light grey and the puffs on the elbow of her gloves were yellow. Her choker was dark grey and she had a black jewel in her tiara. The jewels in her odangos were dark grey as well.

"Sailor MoonStar?" choked Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon, attack her now!" yelled Jupiter, pointing to Lightning. Sailor Moon nodded and pulled out her Moon Tier. Lightning growled and vanished. Naru ran over to the Senshi when Lightning left.

"Naru-chan! You can't tell anyone what you know, understand?" Eternal Moon told her friend. Naru nodded and smiled.

"I should have known it was you! You always came to help me. Arigato," Naru thanked Eternal Moon and hugged her. Eternal Moon smiled and hugged Naru back. "Ami and Minako are Senshi too, aren't they? And that girl from the Hikawa Shrine that you're friends with, Rei, is one too?" Naru said.

"Hai," answered Jupiter.

"I'll explain everything to you later Naru-chan. Of course, everyone else will know that you know. Please just don't ever put yourself in danger to help us though. We can handle it, okay Naru?" Eternal Sailor Moon told her best friend, who nodded.

"Minna!" Mars yelled, getting their attention. She was limping over to them, supporting Pluto. Eternal Moon gave Naru a cheerful smile and ran over to her two friends. The Starlights ran up to them.

"Gomen, but we couldn't keep up," apologized Starfighter.

"Don't worry. Usagi-chan helped saved us," Mars told him.

"No, I didn't," Eternal Moon told her friend.

"But who did? It felt like your power! Was it Chibi-Usa?" asked Mars.

"It was her... Where did she go?" Usagi asked, looking around for Sailor MoonStar.

"A new Senshi?" Starmaker asked. Eternal Moon nodded.

"Chibi-Usa's a Sailor Senshi too?" Naru asked before anymore about the new Senshi could be said. Mars, Pluto, and the Starlights stared at Naru.

"How?" stammered Mars.

"We had to transform in front of her. She tried to save you," Jupiter answered. Mars' expression softened a little.

"You really tried to save us Naru?" she asked.

"Of course. It's the least I could do after all the times you guys have saved me," Naru replied.

"Come back to the Shrine with us," Mars said, smiling. Naru nodded, smiling as well. This was one of the first times Rei was sincerely nice to her. They didn't know each other well and were usually civil and polite, but rarely friendly with each other.

"Want us to come too Sailor Mars?" Starmaker asked.

"Hai," nodded Mars. The Senshi headed for the shrine.

* * *

Kayla, Selene, and the ex-pilots were hanging out at Haruka and Michiru's mansion. Kayla and Heero were keeping away from each other. Kayla was still waiting for Heero to apologize. Selene and the other four pilots were desperately seeking a way to get them to reconcile. They knew that there was something between Heero and Kayla. The only other person that Heero had good romantic connection with was Relena, and social circumstances had forced them to end their short relationship. He then had a short fling with Selene, but the two of them realized things weren't working. 

"Maybe we should force them to be alone," suggested Duo. The group looked at him. It was rare when he had an idea that everyone agreed with.

"That's the best idea you've ever had Maxwell!" Wufei said. Duo blinked.

"Really?" he asked, shocked.

"Yeah! Now we just have to get them locked in a room together," Selene said.

"Are you guys sure we should be interfering?" Trowa spoke up, still not comfortable with their plan. He was very reluctant to help out, especially since he had his own love life to think about.

"Of course, Barton," Wufei answered. He understood why Duo, Quatre, and Selene were up for such a thing, but Wufei's involvement shocked and scared him.

"If you say so Wufei," Trowa muttered, getting up.

"Where are you going?" demanded Wufei.

"Out," answered the brown haired youth. He left the mansion and headed somewhere to think.

"I guess he's not helping us anymore?" Selene stated a little shocked.

"Guess not. Guest room sounds like a good place to lure them," Duo replied.

"I'll get Kayla there. You guys are in charge of Heero," Selene told them as she got up. She headed over to Kayla and whispered something. The two girls walked off together. The three guys got up and joined Heero, tricking him the same way.

* * *

Trowa walked around aimlessly, thinking. He wanted to see Makoto oddly. He didn't really know her that well, aside from what he learnt when she was staying at Quatre's mansion. He was intrigued by her attitude about life. She didn't seem to be all girly like her other friends, but more mature and sophisticated. Sure, she had some girlish traits, but she was more like a woman in his eyes. He was starting to wonder if he had fallen for her. He passed by a partially ruined shrine and stopped. 

"That must be Hino-san's shrine. It looks to be almost finished," he mused aloud. He backed up a bit and headed up the steps. He stopped and looked around when he reached the top. There wasn't a person in sight, but he heard voices coming from inside the fixed part of the shrine. Curiously, he stealthily headed to where the voices were coming from and listened in.

"We have to do something about all these attacks," came Haruka's voice.

"Hai, hai. Demo, who's our enemy?" Rei's voice said questioningly.

"Silver," answered a male voice.

"I thought we'd never have to use our Senshi powers again after Galaxia was defeated," Trowa recognized the voice as Usagi's.

"Senshi powers?" he murmured softly.

"We all thought that Usagi-chan. I guess these peaceful times will never last," a second male voice said.

"We're Sailor Senshi, and as long as there is a universe to protect, we'll always have to use our powers. It's been our destiny since the Silver Millennium. We are the chosen ones. No matter who this new enemy is and what he wants, we will find a way to prevail and defeat him!" came the encouraging voice of Minako. Trowa was befuddled. Usagi and her group of friends were the Sailor Senshi? He wondered if Quatre, Kayla, and Selene knew their secret. After all, their cousin was a Sailor Senshi too. And Makoto. She was one of the famous Sailor Senshi. That little fact made her more of a woman in Trowa's eyes. It took a lot of courage to fight for the good of man. He knew that first hand.

"Can I help you?" came a male voice from behind him. Trowa spun around and came face to face with Seiya. Seiya glared suspiciously at Trowa, arms crossed against his chest. The Senshi poked their heads out the door to see what was going on.

"Trowa?" Makoto gasped, shocked.

"He was spying on you guys," Seiya told them.

"I wasn't spying," Trowa said.

"Like Hell you weren't!" growled Seiya.

"Great, another person knows our secret," muttered Haruka.

"Trowa, were you spying on us?" interrogated Ami.

"No. I came because I wanted to see Makoto-san," he answered. His face was a slight shade of crimson. Makoto blushed as well. "I over heard what you guys were talking about and I swear I'll tell no one," he added. Haruka nodded slightly. She knew she could trust Trowa, but she was still weary. '_At this rate, the whole world will know who we are,_' she thought, agitated. She glanced over at Seiya, who was still giving Trowa a suspicious glare.

"You can trust him Seiya. He's friends with my cousins," she told the black haired man. Seiya blinked.

"You're one of Kay-chan's friends?" he asked. Trowa nodded. "Great, do you know where she is? She's not at our apartment," Seiya asked.

"She's at Haruka's mansion. You must be Seiya. If you love her at all, you might want to go rescue her from the others. They're plotting to get her and Heero together," Trowa informed Seiya, who turned pale.

"You're not serious are you?" he asked, worried. The thought of possibility losing Kayla scared and worried him. He now realized what Usagi felt for Mamoru and finally truly accepted that Mamoru was the one she loved.

"Very serious. Even Wufei is helping them with this scheme. That's something he'd never do," Trowa answered.

"I hate to ditch our meeting, but I must take my leave. Ja ne!" Seiya yelled, running off. The other two Starlights grinned in amusement.

"I knew it!" Minako exclaimed.

* * *

Kayla pounded on the door to the guest room. She couldn't believe she was stupid enough to fall for Selene's trick. Now she was stuck in there with Heero, who was just as furious. 

"Let me out now you mutinous traitors!" she screamed.

"Give it a rest. They're not going to open the door for either of us," Heero told her crossly.

"This is all your fault Yuy-baka!" she screamed at him.

"My fault? You're the one who was annoying the Hell out of us!" retorted Heero.

"Wui and I were –playing-! Unlike you, Wufei has a sense of humour!" Kayla snapped.

"That's why he was on the verge of killing you?" questioned Heero.

"I can handle anything Wufei throws my way!" Kayla growled. Heero remained silent and sat on the bed. Kayla muttered something under her breath and returned to pounding on the door.

"Would you stop? That's getting on my nerves!" Heero said crossly.

"Tough," muttered the brown haired girl. She kept up with her pounding, smirking. Heero growled softly.

"Why are you trying to torture me?" he demanded.

"Because you're a selfish, back stabbing jerk?" answered Kayla. Heero glared at her. "Don't give me that look. You know it's true!" Kayla yelled.

"It is not!" Heero yelled back.

"Oh it isn't huh? That's why you led me on then broke my heart?" snapped Kayla. Heero stared at her, dumbfounded. Quatre had been right. She did feel something for him.

"You really were in love with me," he managed to say.

"Yeah, I was until you threw me out of your life without a care," Kayla said softly.

"If you really loved me that much, why didn't you stay and fight?" Heero asked, confused.

"Because I realized you're not the one I'm waiting for," she answered.

"Waiting for? What the Hell is that supposed to mean?" Heero asked, even more confused.

"It means I've done a lot of thinking and realized we're not destined to be together. I've got someone waiting for me somewhere out there, and so do you," she explained carefully.

"How do you know all this? People don't know what their futures hold," Heero stated. Kayla looked away, not willing to answer. She couldn't tell him the truth. He wouldn't understand. "This is just a defence mechanism, isn't it? To insure that you don't get hurt again? I promise I won't do anything to hurt you Kay-chan," Heero confessed.

"Heero, I wish it were like that. And I know you wouldn't hurt me again. Just trust me on this one. We're not meant for each other. Can we start over? As friends?" Kayla told him, sitting down next to him. Heero looked her straight in the eye. He always believed that they showed the truth and at that moment, they showed that everything she was telling him was the truth. He smiled softly at her.

"Of course. You know, I thought it'd hurt much worse than this. I was wrong. I think Quatre was right," he told her.

"Oh?" she asked, wanting to hear more.

"The day you called, he and I had a talk. He told me it was possible that I was just unclear about how I loved you. I know now he was right. You're just like a little sister to me and a good friend," he explained.

"Quatre always knows what he's talking about," laughed Kayla. Heero laughed as well.

"So you think that singer guy is right for you huh? Good luck with him," Heero said, hugging her. Kayla hugged him back and stood up.

"Goodbye Heero. I hope you find your true destiny," she said as she walked towards the window.

"Wait! Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home," she answered as she opened the window. She climbed out the open window and ran off. Heero stood there sweat dropping.

"The windows were unlocked this whole time and she just now uses them? What a strange girl," he murmured. The door to the guest room opened and Seiya barged in.

"Where's Kayla?" he demanded. Heero pointed to the open window.

"You just missed her Seiya," he said.

"Damn," Seiya muttered.

"Seiya?" Heero said.

"Hai?"

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you," Heero bluntly stated and exited the room with a smile on his face. Seiya blinked and just stood there, shocked.

The doorbell rang just as Heero made his way into the living room. The other pilots and Selene stared at him.

"How the Hell did you get out?" demanded Selene.

"Doorbell," Heero said as he walked by. He reached the door and opened it. He gasped, startled.

* * *

Relena walked out of her school building. She had just phoned Usagi about a visit. She hadn't seen her friend in over two months and Relena missed the feeling of friendship she had when Usagi was in the Sanq Kingdom. Relena was really excited. She knew that the guys were there. She was originally supposed to go with them, but she had some business to take care of and sent them ahead. They weren't expecting her for at least another week and she couldn't wait to see the surprised looks on their faces. Especially Heero's. She still harboured feelings for him deep inside her heart. She always would. He was her first real love. If he weren't working as an undercover bodyguard for her, she would tell him. Heero was very professional and that's why they had ended things before. She stopped at the top of a staircase that led down to the street. Sitting at the bottom was a woman with silver hair. She was dressed in a tight blood red outfit. She looked over her shoulder at Relena and her green eyes sparkled. 

Cautiously, Relena walked down the stops. She wasn't going to let some strange woman ruin her day. The woman stood up and grinned devilishly at Relena. The woman's smile made Relena shudder in fear.

"Well, well, if it isn't the princess," the woman said amusedly.

"You must have me mistaken for someone else," Relena said quickly and looked away from the woman.

"I'm never mistaken, Relena Peacecraft," stated the woman.

"Who are you?" Relena demanded, trying to cover her fear with courage.

"Who I am isn't important. At least, not to you," the woman replied. She raised her right arm and made a slashing motion with it. A mini tornado formed and went barrelling towards Relena. "Die!" the woman yelled venomously. Relena just barely dodged the attack causing the woman to snarl. Relena looked at her, taking in all her features and silently scrutinizing her.

"You're one of the creatures that attacked the colonies!" the Vice Foreign Minister cried in terror. A smirk formed upon the woman's face.

"My, aren't we observant," she said.

"You evil witch! How dare you terrorize those innocent people!" growled Relena. The woman frowned at Relena.

"Be quiet brat! Be a good girl and co-operate," hissed the woman. Relena grabbed a rock from the ground and whipped it at the woman in red. "Aah! You little wench! How dare you!" cried the woman, touching the spot just above her right eye. She hissed in pain and removed her hand, spotting blood on it. "You'll pay for that!" The woman crossed her arms in the form of an 'X' and started glowing brightly. She swiftly moved each arm in a slashing motion. Two sharp gusts of wind surged forward and slashed Relena, who fell to the ground bleeding.

"You won't get away with this!"

"You'll be rotting in Hell long before anyone can avenge you!" the woman growled and kicked Relena in the stomach.

"Ugh!" Relena skidded across the ground, leaving a trail of blood.

"Time to die Princess!" the woman yelled, raising her hands high above her head. An orb of swirling winds formed and started growing bigger. Relena forced herself to try to get up. She glared at the woman and a symbol glowed on her forehead. The symbol was a brown circle divided into quarters by a green cross. The area around them started to shake as a glowing brown-green light surrounded Relena. The woman in red stopped her attack and jumped away from Relena. "So you've awakened," she hissed. The ground stopped moving as Relena got up.

"Earth..."

"Transforming won't save you!"

"... Crystal..."

"Foolish child! Take this!" the woman yelled, sending dozens of mini tornadoes at Relena.

"... Power..."

"DIE!"

"... Makeup!" The tornadoes dissipated as Relena transformed. The woman growled.

"Sailor Earth," she hissed. Relena stood before the woman wearing a Sailor fuku. Brown was the predominant colour with green accents.

"Hurricane, what is the meaning of this?" came a male voice. Both the woman and Relena looked up. A man dressed in black armour stood at the top of the steps. A flowing silver cape was dropped over his shoulders.

"Silver-sama!" the woman gasped and bowed. Relena stood on guard and watched the strange man. He brushed a lock of silver hair from his face. His silver eyes shimmered evilly as he walked down the steps.

"You've let her live too long, Hurricane," he said to his minion.

"Gomen nasai Silver-sama! Please spare me!" Hurricane begged, trembling in fear. The man glared at her and passed by her. Relena tensed up, growling softly.

"Who are you?" she demanded angrily. The man looked at her and smiled.

"I am Prince Silver," he said, bowing, "of the Dark Kingdom."

"Dark Kingdom?" Relena asked.

"You may have escaped death for now, Sailor Earth, but your luck has just run out," he sneered.

"That's what you think!" Relena exclaimed, throwing a punch at him. Silver caught her fist and started crushing it. "Argh!"

"Don't waste my time little girl!" Silver snarled. Relena kicked at him and he pushed her back. "Your attempts to fight me are in vain," he told her. Relena growled and charged at him, getting ready to tackle him. Silver sighed and shook his head. Before the young girl could touch him, he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground. Relena clawed at his hand as he started to choke her. "Where is Princess Serenity?" he demanded.

"I... don't... know!" Relena managed to say, gasping for air. Silver growled and kept choking her.

"Moon Tiara Action!" a glowing disk flew at Silver and connected with his arm. He released Relena and dropped her on the ground.

"Damn it!" he cursed.

"Sailor Moon?" Relena said, looking around.

"Iie!" came the voice of a young woman. Silver and Hurricane looked over at her.

"You!" Hurricane growled.

"Ai to seigi no bishoujo senshi ga tsukini kawatte oshioki yo!" the young Senshi yelled, getting ready to attack with her tiara again.

"Hurricane, destroy her!" ordered Silver.

"Hai!" Hurricane flew at the young Senshi and threw mini tornadoes at her. Relena got up to her feet.

"Hey Prince Silver!" she yelled. Silver whirled around and came face to face with Relena's face. Surprised, Silver recoiled and growled. Relena smirked and ran toward Hurricane.

"Die Sailor Senshi!" Hurricane yelled, getting ready to attack the younger Senshi.

"Come to my aid Mother Gaea! Vine Binder!" Relena exclaimed. Vines of ivy shot out of the ground and encircled Hurricane before she could attack the young warrior.

"That'll teach you to mess with Sailor MoonStar!" the young girl yelled and stuck her tongue out in true anime fashion. Hurricane growled at her.

"Hurricane! Retreat!" ordered Silver, disappearing.

"Hai Silver-sama!" Hurricane exclaimed and broke from the vines. She turned to Relena. "You won't be so lucky next time, Sailor Earth! Ja ne!" Hurricane told her and vanished.

"Domo arigato Sailor Earth-san!" Sailor MoonStar said, bowing.

"Who are you?" Relena asked, confused. She had never heard of Sailor MoonStar before. Then again, she never expected to be a Sailor Senshi herself.

"You'll learn in due time. For now, you must hurry to Tokyo, Sailor Earth-san! The future depends on it!" Sailor MoonStar answered before running off. "Sayonara!" she called.

* * *

The doorbell rang just as Heero made his way into the living room. The other pilots and Selene stared at him. 

"How the Hell did you get out?" demanded Selene.

"Doorbell," Heero said as he walked by. He reached the door and opened it. He gasped, startled. "Relena? What happened?" he asked. Relena gave him a small smile.

"Let's just say I got into a little fight," she replied. Heero grabbed her by the arm and pulled her inside.

"I still want to know how you got out Heero Yuy!" Selene called coming up behind Heero.

"Not now Selene! Relena's hurt," Heero growled making Selene frowned.

"Oh, so you care more about Relena than Kayla? I can't believe you!" huffed Selene.

"Kayla and I are just friends! She loves Seiya," Heero told Selene.

"Who's Seiya?" Relena asked, curious.

"We don't have time for that now Relena. You're going to tell us everything that happened," Heero told her and led her to the living room. Selene followed behind. She found it amusing that Relena had been beaten up.

"Heero, it's nothing really. I ran into one of the women who had been attacking the colonies and she attacked me. It was all really strange until I suddenly found myself shouting 'Earth Crystal Power Makeup.' I turned into one of the Sailor Senshi Heero! I couldn't believe it! The attacks on the colonies were all because of some kingdom called the Dark Kingdom!" Relena exclaimed in one breath. Heero and Selene stared at Relena, their jaws touching the ground.

"You're a Sailor Senshi?" Heero finally managed to ask.

"Yeah, Sailor Earth," she nodded.

"I guess it's time," Selene murmured. Heero and Relena looked at her curiously.

"Time for what?" Heero asked.

"Time for the truth to be revealed," she answered mysteriously.

"Truth?" Relena asked.

"The truth within the dreams. It is time for the Kurai no Megami to reveal herself and for the full power of Princess Serenity to come! For the coming of Crystal Tokyo is less than a year away and all must be ready when the Queen ascends to her throne," Selene said. Heero and Relena looked at her, both way beyond confused. "Come and you shall learn all," Selene instructed and led them into the other room.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Our Future Lies Within Our Past_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, Gundam Wing, or Selene.

* * *

Trowa and Makoto walked through the local park together. Neither of them said a word. They couldn't think of anything to say. 'He's the only guy that doesn't remind me of my senpai who broke my heart,' Makoto thought, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. Trowa caught her eye and smiled.

"Makoto, I'm happy you decided to join me," the brown haired youth said quietly.

"Of course Trowa-kun," smiled Makoto. "Oh, and you can call me 'Mako-chan' like everyone else," she added.

"I'm sure this is strange for you, Mako-chan, like it is for me. I don't usually go up to a woman I barely know and confess that I have feelings for her," Trowa told her. Makoto laughed.

"It's perfectly okay, Trowa-kun! I'm known for my guy hunting," she told him, trying to make him feel less uneasy. Trowa looked at her, gaping slightly. "Since you know I'm a Sailor Senshi, I guess it's okay to tell you," she said and took a seat on a bench. She motioned for Trowa to sit next to her. Trowa nodded and sat with her.

"Tell me what?" he asked.

"Three years ago was when I first become Sailor Jupiter. Our enemy was the Dark Kingdom, led by Queen Beryl. After Usagi, Ami, Rei, Minako, and I were finally united we went to D-Point in the Arctic to fight against her. Before we left, I said I would have a full-blown romance when I returned. I have never been able to do that until now. You're the one I want to be with Trowa Barton. You're the one I've been waiting to meet," she explained, placing her hand on his. Trowa looked up at her, a little shocked by her confession.

"I think I know what you mean. I think I've been waiting for you too Mako-chan," he told her. He smiled softly at her and lightly caressed her cheek. "Aishiteru," he whispered as he leaned forward and kissed her. Makoto's eyes fluttered close as she felt his soft lips press against her own. The moment seemed to last for an eternity and memories flooded back to her.

* * *

_It was the night of Princess Serenity's sixteenth birthday and everyone was gathered on the Moon for a ball in her honour. The four Inner Princesses were sitting with Serenity, talking happily about their current crushes. None of them had been engaged and they were free to fall for anyone they wanted. Of course, everyone knew that the four Inner Princesses would end up marrying the four Great Generals of Earth and Serenity would marry Prince Endymion of Earth. All five marriages were important politically. They would insure the loyalty of Earth to the Moon and her allies._

"_Konnichi wa minna-chan!" came the voice of the Senshi of Light, Mitsuko._

"_Konnichi wa Mitsu-chan!" Serenity greeted her friend. With Mitsuko were her sister, Sachiko, and the Outer Princesses._

"_Usagi-chan, Ami-chan, do you know where your brother is?" Princess Hotaru answered. Princess Serenity and Princess Ami had the same older brother, Princess Draven._

"_Gomen ne," Ami replied and Serenity shook her head._

"_He's probably with Katsuo-kun," Mitsuko told Hotaru. Katsuo was Hotaru's older brother and Draven's best friend._

"_Along with our cousin," Princess Haruka added. Haruka, Mitsuko, and Sachiko's cousin, Skylar, was also friends with Draven and Katsuo._

"_I'm willing to bet Triton and Kenshin are there as well," Princess Rei mumbled, casting a glance at Princess Setsuna. Setsuna and Triton were Rei's stepsiblings and she wasn't particularly fond of them. Kenshin was the fifth man in the group. He wasn't related to anyone but he was friends with Princess Makoto._

"_Has Matthew arrived yet?" Sachiko asked. Matthew was Sachiko's fiancée as well as Prince Endymion's twin brother. They had a sister, Princess Raeleen._

"_No, he hasn't," Princess Makoto answered. She was their cousin._

"_Good evening Princesses," came a male voice. The girls looked to see Prince Silver of Shivaria. It was a small planet from another corner of the galaxy that was looking for an alliance with the Moon. Silver was also courting Princess Serenity. With Silver was his brother, Prince Shadow. Sachiko smiled softly and forlornly at Shadow._

"_Hello Prince Silver," Serenity greeted him._

"_May I have this dance, Princess Serenity?" he asked, bowing._

"_That honour has been bestowed upon me," came another male voice. Serenity looked up and her eyes sparkled with joy._

"_Endymion-sama!" she exclaimed happily causing Silver to growl._

"_Happy birthday Princess Serenity," he greeted her, handing her a solitary red rose._

"_Oh Endymion-sama! It's beautiful! Arigato!" she thanked him. The two of them went off to the dance floor._

"_Shall we go out there my dear?" Matthew asked Sachiko._

"_Of course," she replied monotonously. Her engagement to Matthew was fully political and she didn't really care much for him._

_Soon all the Princesses were dancing except for Makoto. She needed to escape the party and the man who was currently courting her, Nephrite. She snuck out to the balcony and watched the Earth in the sky._

"_I didn't know someone was out her. Gomen nasai," a quiet male voice spoke from behind her. Makoto turned around and came face to face with Triton._

"_Triton-san, did you need to get away from the crowded ballroom too?" she asked._

"_Yes," he responded._

"_Would you like to join me? I wouldn't mind the company of someone sensible," she stated. Triton nodded slightly and walked up next to her._

"_I thought you would be dancing with Nephrite-san," he commented._

"_I would be if I didn't need to get away from him. Everyone assumes I'm going to marry him because we're close," she said, sighing softly._

"_It seems like a perfect match," Triton stated._

"_If I hadn't grown up with him always around maybe," she told him._

"_I see."_

"_I want someone unpredictable, someone I don't know like a brother," she said longingly. Triton looked at the young Princess and was amazed at how beautiful she looked._

"_I understand," he told her reassuringly. Makoto turned to look at him and smiled._

"_Thank you for listening Triton-san," she curtsied politely. Triton nodded, dumbfounded. For the first time since he'd known Makoto he thought of her as a real woman, not one of his spoiled stepsister's friends. He blushed as he found himself thinking about what it would be like to kiss her. Makoto noticed that he was red. "Triton-san? Are you feeling ill?" she asked softly, moving closer to him. Triton looked up and their faces were inches apart._

"_Hai," he murmured softly, unable to think. Makoto blinked, noticing just how close they were. Triton took a deep breath and kissed the younger girl. It was his first kiss as well as her own. Makoto closed her eyes and kissed him back._

* * *

Makoto pulled away from Trowa and stared at him, shocked. Trowa opened his eyes and gave Makoto a quizzical look.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You're Triton!" she gasped.

* * *

Kayla ran up the steps to the shrine. She was hoping that Seiya was there. Her talk with Heero had made her realize that she needed to tell Seiya how she felt about him. She stopped when she saw everyone sitting around, talking seriously. She caught bits and pieces of their conversation. '_It's almost time,_' she thought. "Minna!" she yelled, gaining their attention.

"Kay-chan! Konnichi wa!" Usagi yelled, waving.

"Where's Seiya-kun?" she asked.

"He went to find you," replied Yaten.

"Baka!" mumbled Kayla.

"Who's a baka?" Kayla whirled around and came face to face with Seiya.

"You are," she said.

"I'm not stupid. I'm crazy about..." Seiya trailed off. Kayla looked at him, curious.

"You're crazy about what?" she asked. Seiya smiled secretively at her.

"You'll have to figure that out on your own!" he replied. The other sweat dropped but Kayla was fuming.

"Tell me now Seiya or I'll force it out!" she threatened.

"Uh huh, sure you will," taunted Seiya. Kayla kicked him in the shin. Seiya yelped and jumped back.

"Tell me!" whined Kayla. Seiya stuck his tongue out at Kayla and ran down the temple steps.

"Gotta catch me!" he yelled.

"SEIYA!" hollered Kayla as she ran after him.

* * *

Trowa and Makoto walked hand and hand by the lake. They were silently enjoying each other's company as well as thinking about their newest memories. Trowa was amazed that he still had feelings for Makoto even after dying and being reborn. Makoto found it difficult to compare Trowa to her senpai that broke her heart back when she was in junior high. The two of them felt complete. Trowa wrapped his arm around Makoto's waist and pulled her closer to him. Makoto smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. She was glad that he was taller than her, even if it was only by an inch or two.

Trowa leaned in for a kiss only to be sent crashing to the ground by some unknown person.

"Trowa! Are you okay?" Makoto asked, trying to contain her laughter.

"SEIYA KOU!" they heard Kayla holler.

"I should have known it was you Seiya," Trowa mumbled.

"Nice to see you too, friend of Kayla's," Seiya greeted Trowa.

"My name is Trowa Barton," Trowa told him.

"Gah! Seiya! You've killed Trowa!" Kayla exclaimed when she reached the group.

"Hi Kay-chan!" Makoto greeted Kayla.

"Mako-chan! Hi!" Kayla exclaimed and hugged Makoto.

"What are you two doing here?" Makoto asked curiously.

"I'm trying to get Seiya to tell me what he's crazy about," replied Kayla.

"Oh! Well, that's not hard Kayla," Makoto replied.

"What is it?" begged Kayla. Makoto sweat dropped.

"I'll let Seiya tell you," she answered.

"He won't have the chance," came a melodious voice. The group looked up and saw a woman floating in the air. She was dressed in a flowing green dress with vines of ivy embroidered in silver. She had waist length red hair and red eyes. Kayla's eyes went wide.

"Who are you?" Trowa demanded. Seiya snarled and got up off the ground.

"One of the bad guys," he said. Makoto gasped softly.

"My, my, one of the goddesses. Silver-sama will be pleased when I return with you," the woman laughed.

"Goddess? What are you talking about?" Makoto demanded.

"Be silent!" the woman ordered and sent vines of ivy at Makoto. Trowa pushed her out of the way and took the attack himself.

"Trowa!" Makoto yelled. Kayla's eyes widened even more.

"Trowa," she gasped softly.

"Surrender now Hikari no Megami!" the woman ordered.

"Kayla," Trowa murmured, remembering the morning after Kayla had arrived.

* * *

_"Good morning!" Kayla exclaimed cheerfully, entering the dinning room. The five pilots were already there, eating breakfast._

_"Morning hikari no megami," Heero greeted Kayla, who froze. She gave him a suspicious look. "You're the one who mentioned it last night," Heero reminded her. Kayla blinked._

_"Can it Yuy-baka," Kayla told him, sitting down next to Trowa. Duo snickered and received an evil look from Heero._

* * *

"I don't know who you're talking to but you're going to pay for hurting Trowa! Jupiter Crystal Power Make-up!" screamed Makoto.

"Kayla, stay with Trowa!" Seiya instructed.

"But Seiya!" Kayla protested.

"Just do it!" Seiya yelled and pushed her towards her fallen friend.

"Seiya, wait, don't fight her! She'll hurt you!" Kayla cried.

"No, she won't," Seiya smirked. "Fighter Star Power Make-up!" Kayla stared in awe as she watched the man she loved change into the woman who had saved her life a few months before. As the two Sailor Soldiers went through their pre-battle speeches, she stared at Seiya, speechless.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Star Serious Laser!" The woman reflected the attacks back at the two Senshi and they hit the ground.

"Die!" the woman yelled.

"ENOUGH!" screamed Kayla, gaining everyone's attention.

"Ready to surrender Goddess?" the woman asked.

"Kay-chan!" Sailor Jupiter gasped. Kayla glowed faintly and a henshin pen appeared in her hand.

"You won't get away with this Bloom!" Kayla yelled, pointing the pen at the woman.

"So you wanna do this the hard way huh? Fine!" Bloom yelled.

"Light Power Make-up!" Kayla yelled. A flash of light burst from the pen and when it faded, Kayla was standing there in a sailor fuku. It was predominantly yellow and silver ribbons. The pendent in her front bow was black.

"You're no match for me in that form!" laughed Bloom.

"We'll see! Light Spheres..." Kayla started her attack. Glowing crystal spheres appeared in the sky in front of Bloom. Waving her hand towards Bloom, Kayla sent the spheres flying at her. "Implode!" she commanded. The spheres blew up in front of Bloom. Bloom blocked her face from the flying crystal shards.

"You're a Sailor Senshi?" Jupiter asked, amazed.

"I am Sailor Light, the keeper of the light and all that is pure in the universe," Kayla told her.

"Have you known this whole time?" Starfighter asked.

"Yes," answered Sailor Light. Starfighter's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe that she hadn't known Kayla was a Sailor Senshi.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked.

"Why didn't you say anything to me, Sailor Starfighter?" Sailor Light countered.

"So you've finally shown your power, Sailor Light," came a sinister male voice. Sailor Light turned from her friends and growled.

"Prince Silver! You're going to regret showing up here!"

"I beg to differ, young Goddess. You'll be the one with the regrets!" Silver growled and drew his sword. Sailor Light formed a long golden spear out of light.

"You'll eat those words!" yelled Sailor Light. The two lunged at each other and started fighting.

"Sailor Jupiter, call for back up! I'll fight Bloom," Starfighter called and ran to Bloom. Jupiter pulled out her communicator and contacted the other Senshi.

"I need to help Trowa," she told herself and rushed over to him. "Trowa! Say something! Please be okay!" she cried frantically, shaking him.

"Ugh... I'm okay Sailor Jupiter," he told her. Jupiter pulled Trowa into a tight hug. Trowa hugged her back and whispered soothing and reassuring words to her.

"I love you," Jupiter whispered.

"I love you too," Trowa whispered back. Trowa leaned in to kiss her only to be interrupted by a scream. Sailor Jupiter snapped back to attention and got up, pulling Trowa with her. She growled when she saw Sailor Starfighter was bounded to a tree and taking a beating from Bloom. "Where did Kayla go?" Trowa asked, looking around.

"Kay-chan!" gasped Jupiter, recalling the scream. "Trowa, wait here until everyone else arrives. I'm going to help Sailor Starfighter and then help Sailor Light!" the young woman instructed and ran to Starfighter's aid.

"You'll pay for meddling in Silver-sama's affairs pathetic Senshi!" Bloom laughed, using the vines that were binding Starfighter to shock her.

"Supreme Thunder!" the attack hit Bloom and sent her flying away from Starfighter as well as shocking her.

"Sailor Jupiter, leave me and go help Sailor Light!"

"No! I can't help her on my own," Jupiter said and ripped the vines. She held Starfighter up as they went to find Kayla.

* * *

Sailor Light used her spear to block Silver's relentless attacks. It was the only thing she could do until someone came to help her. She hoped they would come soon. She was starting to lose the upper hand she had started with.

"Give in and I'll make this easy on you," Silver said, rapidly slashing at her. Sailor Light did her best to block her attacks.

"I'll never give up to you!" she yelled. Before Silver attacked again, Sailor Light swung her spear and tried to hit Silver with it. Silver snarled and grabbed the spear. He pulled the spear from her hands and threw it from her reach.

"Insolent wench! Do you really think you can defeat me?" Silver asked as he slashed her with his sword. Sailor Light stumbled backwards, clutching her side. A glowing discus flew past Sailor Light and hit Silver in the gut.

"Protection of the past is key for a safe future! For the future and the past, Sailor MoonStar shall punish you!" Sailor Light and Silver looked up.

"You again!" hissed Silver.

"I will not let you destroy the past! With the lives of my family depending on me, I will kill you!" Sailor MoonStar drew the Moon Stick and pointed it at Silver. Attached to the Moon Stick was the Ginzuishou.

"The Ginzuishou!" Sailor Light and Silver gasped in unison.

"Moon Healing..." MoonStar started her attack. Silver grabbed Sailor Light and pulled her to him.

"If you want to kill me, you'll have to kill the Goddess as well!" he growled. Sailor MoonStar's determination wavered slightly.

"Don't worry about me! Use the Ginzuishou on him!" Sailor Light yelled. MoonStar nodded, her determination reforming.

"...Escalation!" Silver growled angrily and pushed Sailor Light straight into the attack and vanished from sight. MoonStar stopped her attack. "Where'd he go?" she asked, looking around.

"Behind you!" Sailor Light yelled. Sailor MoonStar turned and get hit with an attack. The young girl went flying across the pavement into a tree. Silver laughed maniacally.

"You're despicable Silver!" growled Sailor Light. Silver strode over to her.

"You're going to wish you had never transformed, my dear," hissed the evil prince. He drew her sword and attacked her again. Sailor Light dodged the best she could. Silver grabbed her with his free hand and flung her onto the ground.

"Ugh!" she groaned. Silver towered over her and placed the tip of his sword to her throat.

"Surrender now, Hikari no Megami," he ordered.

"Don't... do it..." Sailor MoonStar spoke up, staggering over to the two, ready to attack.

"Stay down!" Silver roared and blasted her again. Sailor MoonStar screamed in agony.

"Sailor MoonStar!" Sailor Light gasped, horrified. The young Senshi kept heading towards Silver who, in return, kept attacking her. Finally, Sailor MoonStar collapsed. Her battered and bruised body hit the ground and Silver stopped his attack.

"Baka," he muttered and returned his attention back to Sailor Light. She glared at him, tears starting to pool in her eyes.

"You sick bastard," she hissed.

"Surrender Sailor Light or I'll kill her," he threatened, pointing his hand at MoonStar's body.

"You win, Prince Silver," snarled Sailor Light, undoing her transformation. He regular clothes soon became covered in the blood from her wounds. Silver sheathed his sword and pulled Kayla off the ground.

"No one can save you now," he whispered, smirking at her.

"That's what you think! Star Serious Laser!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" the combined attacks hit Silver in the back and he dropped Kayla. Sailor Starfighter made a grab for the girl and pulled her away from Silver.

"Seiya," Kayla murmured and closed her eyes.

"Hold on Kayla," Starfighter urged. Silver got ready to attack Sailor Starfighter.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Silver snarled and dodged the attack by disappearing. Eternal Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Senshi appeared behind Jupiter. Silver appeared floating in the air above them and Bloom appeared by his side.

"You haven't seen the last of me Serenity!" he yelled. The two of them vanished.

"Kay-chan!" Eternal Moon exclaimed and ran full speed towards Sailor Starfighter. Sailor Uranus was close at hand. The remaining Senshi also headed over to Starfighter and Kayla. Starfighter de-transformed and gently shook Kayla.

"Please wake up!" he pleaded, tears streaming down his cheeks. Uranus moved to grab her cousin from the crying man but Eternal Moon stopped her.

"Leave them, Haruka-san, please," pleaded Eternal Moon. Sailor Uranus looked at her princess and backed away slightly.

"Kay-chan!" Seiya cried softly and hugged the seemingly lifeless girl.

"You never told me you were a woman," came Kayla's slightly muffled voice. Seiya pulled away from her and looked at Kayla, gaping.

"You're okay!" he cried happily and hugged her again. Kayla yelped softly and Seiya pulled away. "You're hurt!" he said.

"You never told me you were a woman," Kayla said again.

"You never told me you were a senshi and a megami," countered Seiya.

"It wasn't important," Kayla stated, shrugging it off.

"A senshi and a megami?" Sailor Uranus exclaimed. Kayla looked up.

"Minna, when did you get here?" she asked. The Senshi looked at each other, a little shocked.

"Forget them for a minute, please," Seiya almost yelled. Kayla returned her attention to him, concerned. She finally noticed that he was crying.

"What's wrong Seiya? You're crying," she asked.

"Baka na. I'm crying because I thought I was going to lose you!" he said, laughing.

"Then why are you laughing too?" Kayla asked, confused.

"Because you're your normal self," he replied lovingly. Kayla looked into his blue eyes.

"Aishiteru," he murmured, getting lost in the depths of her chocolaty brown eyes.

"Nani?" she asked.

"I love you," he said louder. Kayla smiled at him, her eyes twinkling with joy.

"I love you too," she said. Seiya leaned in and gently kissed Kayla in front of the others. Kayla wrapped her arms around Seiya and kissed him back.

* * *

"Damn the Sailor Senshi to Hell!" Silver cursed, pacing in front of his throne. Bloom, Hurricane, Lightning, and Shiver were on their hands and knees on the ground in front of their leader. Silver turned and looked at the four grovelling women. "And you incompetent fools can't do anything right!

"Forgive us Silver-sama!" cried Shiver.

"Onegai!" the other three pleaded.

"Failures! Be silent!" roared Silver, infuriated. The four women trembled in fear. "Why should I forgive you for failing such simple commands? Capture the goddesses, keep Sailor Earth from resurfacing, destroy the Sailor Senshi! You four are pathetic! I should kill you now!" he yelled.

"Perhaps I can redeem their mistakes, Silver-sama," came a voice from the shadows. Silver looked up and away from the four cowering women.

"Show yourself!" Silver demanded. A tall woman stepped from the shadows into the light. She had long green hair and violet eyes. She was dressed in an aquamarine halter-top and an aquamarine miniskirt. She bowed before Prince Silver, giving him a good look down her top. Silver smirked lightly. "What makes you think you can redeem the honour of your fellow Senshi?" he asked her.

"As you know my Lord, there has always been a growing tension between Sailor Earth and the Goddess of Darkness. Tensions between them keep growing, even as we speak. If we use the Goddess' feelings of hatred to our advantage, we could make her a formidable ally, as well as increasing our chances of destroying the Senshi and capturing her sister," the woman presented her plan to her commander. Silver smiled thoughtfully.

"Very well. I will allow you this chance but if you fail, the consequences will be dire," Silver consented and waved her away.

"Yes, Silver-sama," the woman bowed again and vanished.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Our Future Lies Within Our Past**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, Gundam Wing, or Selene.

* * *

The Senshi sat in Rei's room, watching Sailor MoonStar. The unknown Senshi was asleep in Rei's bed. After the fight with Bloom and Silver, Kayla had insisted that they bring her back to the shrine with them. 

"So who do you think she is?" Usagi asked Kayla.

"I don't know but she had the Ginzuishou," Kayla answered from her spot on Seiya's lap.

"Nani?" exclaimed the Inners. Kayla shrugged.

"I can't explain it," she said and sent a look towards Setsuna.

"What I want to know is how you're a Sailor Senshi," Haruka spoke up.

"I can answer that, sorta," Kayla replied nervously.

"Then answer it," Haruka demanded.

"I don't know every little detail, but I can give you a basic sum up of it all," Kayla said, stalling.

"Then do it!" Haruka snapped.

"Calm down Haruka!" Seiya snapped back.

"You will find out in time Haruka," Setsuna spoke up, receiving a glare from Haruka.

"Arigato Setsuna, but at least let me tell my part," Kayla thanked the older woman.

"So you knew about this too," Michiru said to Setsuna, who nodded.

"In my life on the Moon, I was a princess like the rest of you. Not a direct planetary princess, but a princess nonetheless. But unlike the rest of you, I was born with the powers of the Light. I was a goddess by choice of fate. My name was Mitsuko, which was very fitting. It was my destiny to help keep the universe in a harmonious balance with the darkness. In order to achieve my full destiny I had to be trained as a Senshi first. At the age of thirteen I, along with my sister Sachiko, was taken to the Moon to train with the Princesses of the Inner Solar System.

"It wasn't an easy task, trying to fit in with the four of you, but I some how managed. We trained hard day in and day out. Sachiko was sent to help the Outer Princesses guard our universe from invaders since she had stronger powers than the rest of us. Around the same time, Queen Metallia of the Dark Kingdom was already plotting to take over the Moon. She struck a deal with the Prince of a dying planet. When the Prince made his attack, Sachiko and the Outers rushed back from their post to help fight. Unfortunately, this allowed Metallia to enter and go to Earth. The battle with the prince was the one and only time that Sachiko and I were able to go to our true goddess forms. We used our power to destroy the Prince.

"Shortly after, Beryl attacked and we were all destroyed. Like the rest of you, I was reborn as a normal human. I lived a normal life with my sister and my cousins until I was about ten. Selene and I were gone to a ski resort with our parents for our winter holiday. I was involved in a skiing accident and left in a coma. During that time, my memories started returning to me. I've been waiting to meet up with you again since I woke up and here I am now," Kayla explained.

"You were in a skiing accident?" Seiya asked.

"A pre-destined one," Kayla answered, smiling at Setsuna.

"I may be the Senshi of Time but I did not arrange for that to happen," Setsuna stated.

"I can't believe I'm just learning this now," Haruka mumbled.

"I would have told you, Haruka, but I couldn't. At the time, you would have thought I was crazy. I even thought I might have gone crazy," Kayla said reassuringly.

"All that really matters now is that you're safe," Seiya said and wrapped his arms tightly around Kayla.

"Could you explain to me how you three are also Sailor Senshi?" Kayla asked looking up at Seiya.

"We're from a different planet, Kinmoku. We live there with our Princess, Kakyuu," Yaten answered.

"We came to Earth after Sailor Galaxia destroyed our planet. We disguised ourselves as male idols in order to find our Princess. We attended Juuban High School while we were here and met everyone. We also met them as Sailor Senshi in many fights," added Taiki.

"We started out as enemies, so to speak, but thanks to Usagi and Seiya we started to become friends with the Inner Senshi. Haruka and Michiru, on the other hand, didn't want anything to do with us and even went as far as to forbid Usagi from seeing Seiya. However Seiya, being the love sick fool he was, wanted to keep seeing Usagi. In the final battle with Galaxia, the three of us were all that were left to watch out for Usagi," Yaten continued.

"We fight along side Eternal Sailor Moon and supported her as she went on to defeat Galaxia and revive all those who lost their Starseeds to Galaxia. After that, Yaten, Taiki, and I returned to Kinmoku with Princess Kakyuu," Seiya concluded.

"You were in love with Usa-chan?" Kayla asked and received a nod in response.

"Usagi stayed true to Mamoru and shot Seiya down with her naivety. It really put a dent in Seiya's ego," Yaten added, grinning.

"Baka," Seiya mumbled.

"You're lucky Kay-chan. We had a hard time getting Taiki and Yaten to like us but they seem to be quite fond of you," Makoto pointed out.

"They weren't at first. I could sense their distrust. It wasn't until they found out I was friends with Usa-chan that they started warming up to me," Kayla informed Makoto.

"Because Usagi-chan is an excellent judge of character," Yaten said. Before anything else could be said, Usagi burst out laughing. Everyone turned their attention to her to see that she was reading a manga.

"Usagi! Are you reading my manga again?" exclaimed Rei.

"Gomen Rei-chan, but you guys are being too serious! And besides, I haven't read this one yet," Usagi shrugged Rei off.

"Neither have I!" Rei yelled. The two girls started fighting over the manga and everyone else sweat dropped.

"They'll never change," sighed Luna when they started their infamous tongue wars.

"Okaa-san!" Everyone looked over at the bed and saw Sailor MoonStar sitting up in bed, clutching her chest above her heart. Her breathing was irregular and forced. Tears were slipping down her cheeks.

"You're awake," Kayla said, getting up and going over to her.

"Who are you?" the Senshi demanded.

"I'm Sailor Light," Kayla said softly. The Senshi's eyes widened and she quickly got up.

"Megami-sama!" she moved to bow and almost fell over. Kayla caught her by the arm and helped her stand. "Gracious Megami-sama, thank you!"

"Please, just call me Kay-chan."

"But Megami-sama! It's disrespectful!" the girl exclaimed, shocked. Kayla laughed.

"It's not disrespectful because I'm just your average high school girl," Kayla stated.

"What's your name? Where do you come from? How do you have my Ginzuishou?" Usagi demanded getting right in the girl's face. MoonStar backed up, shocked.

"Baka Usagi! She just woke up! Give her space," chided Rei.

"Tsukino Usagi?"

"Yes?" Usagi asked, confused.

"Okaa-san!" MoonStar exclaimed and pounced on Usagi.

"What?" Usagi cried.

"Chibi-Usa-chan?" Hotaru asked hopefully. MoonStar looked over at Hotaru.

"No, I'm not Usagi, gomen," she said softly.

"Then who are you?" Haruka asked.

"I am Chiba Hikari, second daughter of Chiba Mamoru and Tsukino Usagi," MoonStar bowed gracefully.

"Mamo-chan and I have two daughters?" Usagi asked, blinking. MoonStar nodded and reverted back to her normal self. She was wearing torn, faded jeans and a baby-blue t-shirt.

"I came back to change the future, even if it costs me my life," Hikari told the Senshi.

"What happened?" Usagi demanded worriedly.

"Something happened in this time that changed the course of the future," Setsuna spoke up.

"Puu brought me here after the insistence of my friends back home. We are on our own there. My older sister, Usagi, has been taken from us. My friend Yoru and I are the only pure blooded Senshi left to fight. Our Senshi team is made up of girls that have the Senshi spirits. Yoru was supposed to come because she's older but I came instead. The Silver of this time is much weaker than the one of my time so I've done my best to help," Hikari said.

"Where are we Hikari? Don't we fight too?" asked Makoto.

"No. Gomen nasai Makoto-sama," Hikari bowed.

"What's wrong?" Ami asked the young Senshi.

"Ami-sama, Rei-sama, Makoto-sama, and Kay-chan, you four died to protect Mama and Papa. Michiru-sama and Hotaru-sama died before that," Hikari hung her head.

"What about me?" Minako asked. She was almost afraid of what Hikari would tell her.

"Minako-sama, you died with Mama and Papa after Crystal Tokyo formed. Haruka-sensei, Puu, and Usagi-onee trained us to be strong Senshi like you were," answered Hikari. Her eyes had filled with tears and she was doing all she could to keep from crying.

"You said your sister was taken. What happened to Chibi-Usa?" Hotaru asked.

"That sadistic bastard captured her in hopes of becoming King of Crystal Tokyo!" Hikari spat out, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"But you have the Ginzuishou Hikari-chan. Why didn't you use it to defeat him?" Usagi asked.

"Because I wasn't able to use it. I haven't been able to use it until I came here. I just remembered what Haruka-sensei told me. 'As long as you believe you can do something, you can. Doubt will weaken your power until there is nothing left.' I couldn't let Silver hurt Kay-chan. I promised everyone I would change the future and only the goddesses have enough power to kill him," explained Hikari. Usagi stood up and walked up to Hikari.

"Don't worry Hikari-chan! We will help you make the future a happy place! I promise!" Usagi promised Hikari.

"Mama! Arigato!" Hikari cried and hugged Usagi tightly. 'And I promise you won't be erased from history. You will be born again, Hikari-chan!' Usagi thought as she hugged the young girl from the future.

* * *

"So you're saying that our enemy is an evil prince from one thousand years ago that you and your sister defeated?" Relena asked Selene. 

"Yes."

"And you're really the reincarnated form Sachiko, the Goddess of Darkness?" Heero questioned.

"Yes."

"So, you're a Sailor Senshi as well?" Relena inquired.

"Yes, Sailor Darkness," nodded Selene.

"You expect me to believe both of you?" Heero demanded, annoyed with both Relena and Selene.

"You mean you don't?" Relena asked him, hurt.

"Not in the slightest. There is no such thing as evil aliens and girls with magic powers," he scoffed.

"What about the Sailor Senshi? Sailor Moon, the Senshi of love and justice?" Relena demanded passionately.

"It's all just a publicity stunt," Heero replied, folding his arms over his chest. Relena was fuming. This was the first time in a long time that she had been this upset with Heero Yuy.

"I'll prove you wrong Heero Yuy!" Relena cried passionately and pulled out her transformation pen.

"Calm down Relena. He's not worth it," Selene told the other woman. Relena glared at Selene.

"You can give up, but I'm not," she snapped. Selene glared at Relena, growling. Heero watched the two of them and slowly backed away.

"Don't be so stubborn! We have more important things to worry about!" Selene snapped back.

"I think my bodyguards should know that I'm one of the Sailor Senshi!"

"As a Sailor Senshi you need to get your priorities straight!"

"Hey Leney, I was wondering if you could..." Duo trailed off as he entered the room. He saw Selene and Relena growling and glaring at each other. Sparks flew as they bickered. Duo slowly backed away. "I'll let you ladies kill each other in private," he mumbled and ran off.

"Look what you did Selene! You scared Heero and Duo off!" Relena chastised.

"Me? It was you and your ugly face!" Selene retorted.

"I'm better looking than you!" Relena thundered and stormed off. Selene growled.

"I'm not done with you yet Peacecraft!" she hollered and chased after Relena.

* * *

Heero walked through the streets of Juuban in silence. He was relieved to be away from Selene and Relena. Their fighting was driving him crazy. He didn't know why the hated in each other but he didn't want to ask either. He figured it'd be safer if he didn't. He looked up at the sky and sighed. 'They're impossible,' he thought. He looked down too late and crashed into someone. Both he and the other person crashed to the ground. 

"Gomen nasai. Daijoubu desu ka?" the other person said. Heero looked up and came face to face with a green haired, violet-eyed woman. She was wearing an aquamarine halter-top, an aquamarine mini skirt, and aquamarine five-inch healed shoes.

"Gomen. Daijoubu desu," Heero mumbled and looked away from the woman. His face was crimson and he didn't want her to see.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're turning very red," she asked, pretending to be concerned.

"I'm sure," Heero replied gruffly and stood up. He extended his hand to help the woman up and she accepted.

"Domo arigato," she thanked him politely. Heero just grunted and started on his way again. The woman frowned and followed behind him. After a few blocks, Heero glanced over his shoulder.

"Why are you following me?" he demanded suspiciously.

"Nani?" she asked innocently. Heero stopped and turned so he was facing her.

"Don't play stupid. What do you want?" he told her. The woman smirked at Heero.

"What makes you think I want anything from you Heero Yuy? Or should I say Prince Katsuo," she asked. Heero gasped softly. How did this woman know his name? How did she know about the man from Selene's story? "You look shocked," she asked and approached him.

"Who the Hell are you?" Heero asked as he instinctively reached for his gun.

"Your pathetic human weapons won't work on me," she taunted him. Heero frowned and glared at her.

"We'll see about that," he stated and aimed his gun at her.

"Pathetic," she laughed as Heero pulled the trigger. The woman leapt out of the way. Heero searched around for her. "Up here!" she called as she came flying at him. She kicked the gun from his hand and threw him into a wall.

"Heero!" Relena yelled. She and Selene came running up just as Heero sank to the ground, defeated.

"Relena... run!" he managed to yell.

"No! I'm staying to fight!" Relena yelled back defiantly. The woman smirked.

"So you've finally shown up," she said.

"You'll pay!" Selene snarled. Her transformation pen appeared in her hand. "Dark Power Makeup!"

"Earth Crystal Power Makeup!" The two women transformed into their Sailor Senshi forms. Heero watched in awe. He felt his pride diminish by the fact that he was wrong. 'Relena's never gonna let me live this down,' he thought.

"Vine Binder!" Sailor Earth attacked. He vines of ivy wrapped themselves around the woman.

"Cryptic Storm!" attacked Sailor Darkness. The woman smirked and let the attack hit her. She fell to the ground and Sailor Earth ran over to Heero.

"Heero! You're not hurt badly are you?" she asked, cradling him in her arms. Heero looked up at her and smiled softly.

"You were right," he murmured before passing out. Sailor Earth hugged him tightly. Sailor Darkness glared daggers at Relena. 'How dare she try to come between Heero and Kayla!' she thought angrily.

'That's right. Princess Raeleen is only out to steal from you and your sister," the woman cackled.

"Shut up!" Selene yelled at her.

"You know it's true," the woman smiled and disappeared.

"Damn it!" Selene yelled and punched the wall. '_I won't let you steal Heero from Kayla like you stole Shadow from me!_' Selene promised herself and left.

* * *

"Rei! You have visitors!" Yuuichirou called from outside Rei's room. Everyone looked around. 

"I wonder who it could be," Rei said and left to see who it was. She returned moments later with Selene, Relena, and the other four Gundam pilots.

"Hi Onee-chan!" Kayla greeted Selene from her seat on Seiya's lap.

"Hey Kayla," Selene waved half-heartedly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me," Kayla said warningly. Selene glared at her younger sister.

"You are not my mother. You can't tell me what to do," she stated as she tried to keep her cool. The Senshi and the ex-pilots just watched the two siblings.

"No, but if Mother was here you know she would scold you for lying," Kayla pointed out.

"Oh just shut up!" Selene growled crossly.

"_Eep! What crawled up your ass and died?_" Kayla asked, switching from Japanese to English.

"_None of your business! I'm allowed to be angry if I want to be! Don't mean that jack all is wrong,_" huffed Selene, speaking English as well.

"_Then why do you keep shooting death glares at Heero and Relena?_"

"_Because she stole Heero from you!_" Selene exclaimed. Kayla laughed. Half of the people in the room looked confused, but those who understood English were slightly shocked. "_It's not funny! Why are you laughing! You should be angry!_" exclaimed Selene.

"_I don't see the point,_" Kayla said.

"Of course not! You've let those five walk all over you since they stopped piloting the Gundams!" Selene yelled, back to speaking Japanese.

"Selene!" hissed Kayla.

"Baka onna!" growled Wufei. Quatre stared in horror, Duo groaned, Trowa remained dead silent, and Heero just glared.

"Nani?" Haruka almost yelled. She glared daggers at her cousins.

"Haruka, calm down," Michiru said softly. Haruka turned her glare on to her lover.

"How can I be calm? How can **you** be calm? They lied to us!" Haruka yelled.

"We didn't lie. We just didn't tell you," Duo piped up. Haruka's attention turned to Quatre and she sent him a glare that was worse than Heero's signature death glare by tenfold.

"And you!" she growled, her blue eyes darkening with anger.

"Haruka, please calm down and try to understand that I couldn't tell you," Quatre answered.

"But you could tell those two?" Haruka exclaimed.

"Actually, we found out on our own," Kayla spoke up, receiving the wrath of Haruka's glare.

"It's not the fault of the onnas. We were careless," Wufei said. Kayla and Selene stared at him, gaping.

"Wufei defended us. I think the world is ending," Kayla said to Selene.

"Don't say that! You'll jinx us!" Hikari gasped.

"Oh stop worrying Hikari-chan!" Kayla shrugged off her worries.

"Besides, the worst thing you have to worry about right now is Haruka," added Selene.

"I don't think they should associate with us," Haruka spoke up, ending the mini conversation between Kayla, Selene, and Hikari.

"Nani?" spoke up Makoto.

"It's not safe to hang around those five!" Haruka declared again.

"Haruka, you're over reacting!" Quatre snapped.

"I think not. After all, I'm not the one who murdered Treize Khushrenada," she said icily.

"It wasn't murder, onna. It was an honourable duel to the death," Wufei glared and left the temple. Haruka growled and started to follow the Chinese youth but the other four pilots got in her way.

"Move now Quatre!" she demanded. She looked like she was going to beat the Arabian blonde into a bloody pulp. Duo, Trowa, and Heero stepped in front of their friend. They knew he could fight for himself but they also knew he would never hit a woman, much less his own cousin.

"Don't act like you know things when you don't Haruka," Quatre said and followed after Wufei.

"See you ladies around. Don't let the vicious blonde stop you," Duo grinned and waved. Haruka snarled and Michiru grabbed onto her arm. Trowa left in silence after flashing a smile at Makoto.

"Just so you know, we were the good guys and with our help, the war was ended, twice," Heero informed Haruka before he left. Kayla cast nervous glances at Selene and Relena.

"Where do we stand in this? We're in the middle," she asked them quietly.

"I say we go with the guys," Relena spoke up.

"Then I say we side with Haruka," Selene replied, crossing her arms.

"Good, we don't need you anyway," Relena replied, crossing her arms as well. They turned their backs to the other.

"Guys, we're all Senshi here. Try to get along for the sake of the team?" Kayla asked them.

"NO!" Selene and Relena yelled. They both stormed off in opposite directions.

"Tenoh Haruka, look at what you've started!" Kayla yelled at her cousin.

"Eh?" Haruka asked.

"You kicked out our friends because you have a grudge and now Selene and Relena won't even stay in the same room together and be civil," stated Kayla.

"News flash, they couldn't before either," Haruka responded.

"Get off your power trip Tenoh," Kayla said, glaring. Haruka stared at her youngest cousin in shock.

"La-chan, what's gotten into you?" she asked.

"You think you're the boss of everyone, but you're not. _Get over yourself,_" Kayla told her, adding the last part in English.

"I agree with Kayla," Makoto spoke up. "Those five are really good guys. You had no right to throw them out. This isn't even your home! It's Rei's!" Makoto stood up. "I'm going with them. Ja ne!" she said and waved to her friends.

"I'll see you guys later. I'm going back to the apartment. Oh, and Haruka?" Kayla stated.

"Hai?"

"Those five are more important to our fight than you'll ever know," Kayla answered and left the temple. Haruka sighed.

"The Megami is always right," Hikari spoke up softly.

"And what would you know about this?" snapped Haruka.

"Because you talked about them a lot, especially about Quatre-san. You said you always regretted what you did to them. They died in battle too, but not helping the Senshi. No, they fought on their own and lost," Hikari answered.

"You know a lot about me, don't you Hikari?" Haruka asked.

"You trained me and raised me, Haruka-sama. All of us girls look up to you and Usagi-chan… Gomen, I meant to say Chibi-Usa. Onee-chan…" sniffled Hikari. Haruka, shoving aside her anger for the moment, pulled the younger odango haired girl into a hug. The other Senshi looked on, smiling. They hoped Hikari would help Haruka overcome her problem with the five ex-Gundam pilots before it was too late.

* * *

Dinner at the Tenoh residence was unusually quiet that night. The Sailor Senshi and the ex-Gundam pilots sat and ate in almost complete silence. There were small conversations between a few people, like Makoto and Trowa and Kayla and Seiya, but other than that, nothing. Haruka was quietly fuming over the fact that Michiru wouldn't let her kick the five pilots and Relena out of their home. Relena and Selene were casting death glares back and forth. They were making sure that each glare was worse than the other's. 

"Haruka-papa?" Hotaru spoke up. Haruka looked at the younger girl.

"Hai?"

"Are you done being mad at minna?" Hotaru asked, motioning to the pilots.

"No Hotaru-chan," Haruka answered almost harshly.

"Why not?" questioned the Senshi of Saturn. Haruka stared, gaping, at Hotaru. She didn't know what she could tell the younger girl.

"Hotaru-chan, thank you for trying to help," Quatre spoke up, smiling at the young girl.

"You're welcome Quatre-san!" beamed Hotaru.

"But this is a very complicated situation. Haruka has every right to be mad," the blonde haired boy added.

"I wish she wasn't. All this anger is making things feel weird," Hotaru said bluntly. Quatre laughed a bit.

"I know Hotaru-chan, but we can't change how she feels. I'm sure she won't be mad for long though," he told her and cast a glance at Haruka.

"Hai. I promise Firefly," Haruka agreed, shooting a glare at her cousin. Quatre returned the glare with so much force that Haruka almost fell off her chair. Never in her life had she seen Quatre glare with such rage. It almost scared her. Almost.

"Minna, I have a small announcement to make," Heero spoke up, distracting the two glaring cousins. Everyone turned their attention on the usually quiet brunette. He was smiling, which scared the other ex-pilots, as well as Kayla and Selene.

"What is it Heero?" Duo asked.

"Relena and I are going to start dating again," he said.

"WHAT!" exclaimed the others. Relena smiled brightly and nodded.

"Congratulations guys!" Kayla said, smiling happily. She was glad that Heero would be happy, even if it were with Relena.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Selene exclaimed, almost enraged. The others shifted their attention to the blonde. "This… this isn't right! You're not supposed to be with her!" Selene exclaimed.

"Says who?" Relena demanded angrily.

"Fate!" Selene spat out.

"Selene… Fate has changed," Kayla said quietly. Selene glared at her sister.

"She is meant to be with someone else Hoshi! -You- know that," stated Selene.

"Someone you loved dearly. You should be happy that they're not ending up together!" Kayla argued.

"And you should be upset that she's disrupting your destiny," Selene countered.

"She's -not-. I have Seiya," Kayla said.

"And who do you have once Seiya returns home hmm?" Selene asked.

"Long distance relationships can work," Kayla said softly.

"A long distance relationship with a woman?"

"I don't care about that. I don't care if that labels me homosexual or bisexual or whatever. I love Seiya. End of discussion!" snapped Kayla.

"Whatever," Selene huffed and stormed out of the dinning room. Kayla sighed exasperatedly.

"You guys need to grow up and stop being mad at each other," Hotaru told them and left to go eat in the kitchen.

"Hotaru's right," Michiru said.

"Hai," agreed Wufei.

"Why did you keep it from me?" Haruka asked, looking at Quatre.

"We had to for many reasons. One of them being the safety of people we knew and cherished," Quatre replied.

"Then why did you tell Kayla and Selene?" Haruka asked, a little hurt.

"They didn't. Selene and I got nosey," Kayla informed her older female cousin.

"And Treize died in a honest duel," Wufei spoke up, looking at Haruka.

"We know, Wufei. No one blames you," Michiru spoke up.

"Gomen nasai Wufei," Haruka apologized. Wufei nodded in acknowledgement.

"Gomen nasai, Haruka," Quatre apologized also.

"Forgiven," Haruka replied.

"Hey, shouldn't we go after Selene-chan?" Makoto asked. Kayla nodded slowly.

"Yeah, we should," she said, not sounding very sure herself.

"What's wrong Koishii?" Seiya asked.

"I just think she needs some time to cool off, that's all. I don't want to start another argument with her," answered Kayla. Haruka and Quatre both nodded in agreement.

"It would be wise to wait a bit," Haruka said.

"I didn't think she would react like that. What did she mean anyways?" Heero said, looking at Kayla. The young woman chuckled nervously and attempted to hide behind Seiya.

"Nu-uh, tell them," Seiya told her.

"But I can't tell them anything that won't confuse them! Puu will have my head if my actions screw up the future," protested Kayla.

"Didn't you hear Hikari-chan? The future is already screwed up," Seiya reminded her.

"Yeah, but we're trying to fix that!" Kayla pointed out.

"They will learn eventually," Setsuna spoke up. Kayla looked at the Senshi of Time, gaping.

"Setsuna-chan! You're supposed to be on my side!" she whined.

"Spill!" demanded Relena.

"Hai! Hai! I wanna hear!" Makoto joined in. Kayla sighed in defeat.

"Fine. I'll tell you what she meant," she said.

* * *

Selene muttered quietly to herself as she walked through a park. She couldn't believe how lightly her sister was taking the whole Relena/Heero Dating situation. Especially when it was her pre-destined lover. 

"Maybe I should smack her… or something," she mumbled.

"Wouldn't that be a little violent, my dear Princess Sachiko?" came a sultry masculine voice. Selene stopped dead in her tracks, frozen. She looked up at the person.

"Prince Silver," she hissed.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Our Future Lies Within Our Past**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, Gundam Wing, or Selene.

* * *

Selene muttered quietly to herself as she walked through a park. She couldn't believe how lightly her sister was taking the whole Relena/Heero Dating situation. Especially when it was her pre-destined lover. 

"Maybe I should smack her… or something," she mumbled.

"Wouldn't that be a little violent, my dear Princess Sachiko?" came a sultry masculine voice. Selene stopped dead in her tracks, frozen. She looked up at the person.

"Prince Silver," she hissed. Silver gently floated down to the ground and bowed.

"It is always a pleasure to see you, Princess Sachiko," he told her. Selene drew out her henshin pen, glaring.

"Don't make me kick your ass Silver!" she growled.

"Pretty Princess, I didn't come here to fight you," laughed the evil Prince.

"Then why are you here?" she demanded.

"You've been betrayed by your 'friends', haven't you Pretty One?" Silver asked her softly.

"None of your business," Selene muttered. Silver walked up to her and gently tilted her face up. He peered into her eyes.

"You have been betrayed by them. Even your sister has betrayed you," he whispered. Selene pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!" she snarled.

"Come with me, Goddess. You will be reunited with the one you love," Silver told her.

"Prince Shadow…" Selene gasped softly.

"Don't you want to be with him? He wants to be with you," Silver asked her.

"It's not fated to be like that!" Selene protested.

"Fate can be changed," Silver replied casually.

"Shadow didn't even make it to this world," Selene stated matter-of-factly. Silver looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You're right!" he said and smiled at her. "Then why don't you come with me?"

"Eh?" Selene blinked.

"I'll treat you like the Goddess you are, Sachiko," Silver told her adoringly.

"My name isn't Sachiko damn it! I'm Selene!" she snapped, annoyed with being addressed by her ancient name.

"Selene is such an awful name for you. You don't even have Lunar blood," Silver said, sounding disgusted.

"And Silver is a girl's name, but you don't see anyone getting disgusted with you," retorted Selene.

"Touché," chuckled Silver. Selene rolled her eyes and pushed passed the evil prince.

"Outta my way," she grumbled. Silver caught her by the arm and held on tight.

"I don't think so girl. You aren't getting away from me so easily," Silver sneered. Selene whirled around and punched Silver in the face.

"I'm already in a bad mood. Do not mess with me," she said lowly and angrily. Silver growled and rubbed his jaw.

"Flood! Come and take care of this insolent wench!" the silver haired prince bellowed. The woman in aquamarine from earlier appeared behind Selene.

"Hai Silver-sama," she said and bowed. Selene closed her eyes and a silver glow surrounded her body. The henshin pen in her hand flashed brightly and changed shape.

"You won't get the better of me! Dark Crystal Power, Makeup!" Selene yelled, holding the pen in the air.

"DIE!" Flood yelled and charged at the transforming girl. A bright silver light exploded around Selene and pushed Flood and Silver backwards. When it faded she was standing in her black and silver fuku.

"I am the Guardian of Darkness, Super Sailor Darkness! You will be punished severely for using the darkness for evil!" she said, mimicking Sailor Moon's poses.

"HEY! Those are my poses!" yelled a familiar voice. Super Sailor Darkness looked around and spotted Eternal Sailor Moon standing behind Prince Silver.

"Gomen ne Sailor Moon!" chuckled Super Darkness, sweat dropping also.

"Ai to seigi no bishoujo senshi Sailor Moon! Tsukini kawatte oshioki yo!" Eternal Moon stated as she went through the same set of poses Sailor Darkness had just shown off. Silver's eyes widened.

"Princess Serenity!" he gasped in shock. He wasn't expecting her to show up again.

"You're the man who was attacking Kay-chan!" Eternal Moon growled. Super Darkness narrowed her eyes.

"So you were picking on my baby sister, Silver? You'll pay for that! Eternal Dark!" she called out and the whole city was filled with a blinding darkness. In an instant twin scimitars, known as the Chaos Blades, appeared in her hands.

"I can't see anything!" Eternal Moon called out.

"Don't worry Sailor Moon! I can see fine!" Sailor Darkness replied.

"Unfortunately for you two, so can we!" laughed Flood. Eternal Moon screamed as Silver grabbed her by the throat.

"Usagi!" Sailor Darkness exclaimed. She looked around and spotted Flood. "Die! Black Chaos!" All the energy in the darkness surged toward Sailor Darkness and hit the Chaos Blades. Jolts of energy danced around the scimitars as they collected all the energy they could. Sailor Darkness jumped at Flood and made two quick slashes with the scimitars. All the energy within the two blades was sent rushing forward and Flood was hit directly. She shrieked as the energy burned into her body. The darkness covering the city dissipated and Sailor Darkness smirked when she saw Flood lying on the ground, half dead.

"Sailor Darkness! Drop your weapons!" Silver called, stepping into Selene's field of sight. He was holding Eternal Moon by the throat and she was desperately clawing at his hands.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Darkness exclaimed.

"Drop your weapons now Sachiko! Or I'll crush her neck!" Silver said.

"Put the Princess down Onii-san!" came a male voice. Everyone looked up and saw a man dressed in a regal looking blue and black outfit. His hair was waist length and silver with several black streaks and a single blue streak. In his hand was a katana. He jumped down and stood in front of Silver.

"Shadow!" Sailor Darkness exclaimed.

"Brother!" snarled Silver.

"I said release Princess Serenity!" the new arrival growled, pointing his katana at Silver.

"You traitor!" Silver growled and threw Eternal Sailor Moon at him. Not expecting it, Shadow and Eternal Moon land in a heap on the ground. Sailor Darkness sighed and sweat dropped.

"You… will…pay…" Flood growled as she struggled to her feet. She formed a blade of water and lunged at Sailor Darkness.

"Sachiko-sama! Behind you!" Shadow managed to squeak out. Sailor Darkness turned to see Flood. She tried to dodge the attack but she wasn't quick enough. The water blade made contact with her body and pierced right through her.

"Damn you!" Sailor Darkness gasped as Flood encased her in a water bubble. Silver stood there and clapped.

"Thank you Silver-sama," Flood bowed. She stood back up and nearly collapsed.

"Let us return," Silver commanded and disappeared with Flood and the bubble.

"IIE! SELENE!" Eternal Moon screamed. She finally managed to disentangle herself from Shadow and she ran to where Selene had last been standing. There was a small puddle of blood on the ground from her injury. Shadow made his way over to her and stood behind her.

"Princess Serenity?" he said softly. Eternal Moon turned around and looked at the young man.

"Who are you?" she demanded through her tears. He dropped down to his knees and bowed before her.

"I am the youngest Prince of the Shivarian Kingdom, Shadow," he introduced himself. Eternal Moon took a step back, shocked by how formal he was being.

"Uh… you may rise?" she stammered. Shadow stood up and took her by the hands.

"Princess, if you will allow it, I wish to help you fight my brother," he told her. Eternal Moon blinked at him and she blushed a bit.

"Uh… okay… demo… who are you?" she asked. Shadow sweat dropped.

"I will explain to you later, Princess Serenity. Please, take me to the rest of the Sailor Senshi so I can explain to them what is going on in their fair city!" he answered.

"Hai!" agreed Eternal Moon. She removed her hands from Shadow's and led him to the shrine, taking all the allies and short cuts she could find. Miraculously, she didn't get lost on the way and when she told Rei, she almost fainted.

"Odango Atama took shortcuts without getting lost. It's amazing!" she muttered as she led the now de-transformed Usagi and Shadow to her room.

"Baka Rei," muttered Usagi.

"Baka Usagi!" Rei shot back and she stuck her tongue out at the blonde. Usagi growled and returned the favour. Shadow just sighed and sat down. '_This is going to be a long meeting,_' he thought.

* * *

Kayla paced around the living room of Haruka's home. Usagi had called and said that she and the other Senshi were on their way over. Something important had happened and Kayla suspected that her sister was in the middle of it all. 

"Don't you still have something to tell us?" Heero asked her.

"Later," Kayla said, still pacing. The ex-pilots, the Outer Senshi, Seiya, Makoto, and Relena were sitting in various places in the living room. Haruka was sitting on the floor playing a card game with Hotaru. Setsuna was leaning against the back wall, watching the group. She had a mysterious smile on her face, already knowing what Kayla had to tell everyone. Trowa, Makoto, Heero, Relena, and Michiru were crammed on the couch together. Duo was lounging on the armchair and Seiya and Wufei occupied the love seat. Quatre had brought in a computer chair from another room and was sitting on that by the doorway.

"Now is as good a time as any," Relena told her. Kayla shot an icy glare towards the couple.

"I'll tell you when everyone else gets here!" she snapped and kicked the couch.

"Don't break my couch!" Haruka yelled, glancing at Kayla.

"Tell them to stop bugging me!" Kayla yelled back. Seiya sighed as he got up and pulled the pacing brunette into his arms. Kayla squirmed in his arms and tried to push him away.

"Calm down Koishii. You need to tell Odango and the others some very important things when they arrive. You don't have time to get into a fistfight with Haruka-san. We both know she would win," Seiya said. Haruka smirked proudly at him. Seiya ignored her smirk and pulled Kayla closer.

"But what if something bad has happened to Selene…?" Kayla asked softly.

"Selene is a Senshi and a Goddess. I think she'll be able to take good car of herself," Seiya answered.

"She's not a full Goddess in this life time. She wasn't a full Goddess in her last life either," Kayla told him.

"Kayla, you reached the stage once but neither of you could contain the power," Setsuna spoke up. Kayla looked at her, a confused look gracing her face. "I'll explain once everyone knows the whole story," the green haired woman added.

"Okay Setsuna," nodded the still confused Kayla. The door opened and slammed shut almost immediately after Kayla had responded to Setsuna. There was a floury of excited voices in the doorway.

"Ah! Is this Haruka-sama's home?"

"Hai Hikari-chan!"

"She has such a big house! Sugoi!"

"She is from a future that is supposed to be glorious and yet she has never seen a big house?"

"It's not my fault your brother destroyed everything!"

"Ah! Hikari-chan! Shadow-san! It's rude to yell so loudly in another person's house!"

"Please, call me 'Phoenix' instead of my ancient name."

"Minna! We're in the living room!" Hotaru yelled. Usagi, Rei, Minako, Ami, Hikari, Yaten, Taiki, and a man most of the others had never seen before entered the living room.

"Shadow-ouji!" Kayla exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"Eh? Do I know you?" Shadow asked, giving her a queer look.

"Hai! Watashi wa Kayla desu. Or, as you knew me, Princess Mitsuko," Kayla answered.

"Mitsuko!" Shadow exclaimed. He strode over to her and took one of her hands. "It is an honour to be in your presence," he said suavely and kissed the top of her hand.

"Aww, you haven't changed at all!" she giggled. Seiya glared at the silver haired man.

"Okay Romeo, you can let go of her hand now," he said. Shadow looked up at Seiya.

"Is that Lord Katsuo?" Shadow asked.

"Iie. This is Seiya; he's from another galaxy. I see you've met his friends Yaten and Taiki," she replied.

"Oh, yeah, I have. Nice guys," Shadow nodded, giving her another queer look.

"Everyone, come sit," Haruka said, summoning everyone into the living room.

"Oh yeah, what news did you want to share with us Usa-chan?" Kayla asked.

"Gomen nasai, Kay-chan… Silver captured Selene… Phoenix-san and I tried to fight him…" Usagi explained. Kayla looked down at the floor.

"I knew something happened to her…" she whispered.

"Kayla, he wants revenge on you and her. You are the ones who had him banished to the depths of the darkest part of the universe. He wishes to kill you, along with Princess Serenity."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Our Future Lies Within Our Past**_

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailormoon, Gundam Wing, or Selene. All other original characters belong to me.

* * *

"Kayla, he wants revenge on you and her. You are the ones who had him banished to the depths of the darkest part of the universe. He wishes to kill you, along with Princess Serenity." 

"NANI!" exclaimed the Senshi.

"Okay, now it's time to tell everyone about the past," Kayla said, glancing over at Setsuna.

"Hai. It is time for everyone to witness the events of the days prior to Queen Metalia entering our system," the green haired Senshi if Space-Time said. In a flash of light, her Garnet Rod was in her hands. "Oh Father of Time, send forth your powers! Remove the restraints of the present and allow us to move to the past!" she chanted and the Garnet Orb glowed brightly, encompassing everything in a bright light.

* * *

_"Onii-san, where are you going?" thirteen-year-old Prince Shadow asked his older brother as they walked to the main entryway of their palace. Sixteen-year-old Silver turned and looked at his younger brother._

_"I have some business to attend to. It is for our planet, Otouto-kun. I might be gone for a long time, but I promise when I return, our planet will become prosperous once again!" Silver stated proudly. His parents had been ill for quite some time and he was in charge of looking after their people. For years the planet had been stricken by poverty._

_"Will you take the Senshi with you?" Shadow asked. He didn't want anything bad to happen to his brother._

_"They're supposed to stay and guard the planet. You know that Shadow," Silver reminded his younger brother._

_"We will be fine without them, Onii-san! Please, take them so we know you are safe! Okaa-san and Otou-san do not need to worry about you! They are ill, do this for them. I can manage the defences of Shivaria with our army," Shadow told the older prince. Silver smiled at his little brother and ruffled his hair._

_"Alright, I will take the Senshi with me. You keep out of trouble while I'm gone, understand?" he said and pulled Shadow into a hug._

_"I promise Onii-san!" Shadow said, saluting his older brother once their embrace ended. Silver grinned and walked out of the palace. Outside, the Senshi of his planet, the Shivarian Senshi, met him._

_"Prince Silver, we were summoned to meet you here," the leader of the Senshi told him._

_"Hai," Silver nodded, not surprised by how quickly they had been informed. News travelled fast through the palace. "Ame, Miburui, Arashi, Kaminari, and Hana, it has been a long time since your powers were needed. Your planet now calls upon you to help restore it to its former glory."_

_"I would be our honour to help you and our planet," Ame, the leader, spoke on behalf of her companions._

_"Then let us go! There are many planets that have offered their help to us and we must go receive that help," Silver said with a nod._

* * *

_Princess Serenity sat in her room, in front of a mirror. She was brushing her hair out. She was travelling on a ship to the planet Uranus with her four Senshi. She was supposed to meet with the planet's princess about two new Senshi who would be returning to the Moon with the five young women. It would be her first time going past Jupiter. It would also be her first time meeting the Princess of the planet, Haruka. Serenity had never had contact with the elusive Outer Senshi before. She set her brush down and sighed at her reflection._

_"I'm growing terribly nervous," she said to it. Her reflection just stared at her. "Ah! I know! I will ask the others what she is like! They have had the chance to meet with the Outer Senshi more than once!" the blonde exclaimed. She got up from her seat and hurried off to find her Senshi._

* * *

_The four Inner Senshi were sitting in their own private quarters. It was a big room in the ship that contained four beds. They shared the room together on almost every trip they went on and so, it was carefully turned into a mixture of their own bedrooms. They could seat on their beds and talk to one another perfectly, which was what they were up to at that moment._

_"What do you think the two new recruits will be like?" Sailor Venus asked. She was lying stomach down on her bed, which was dressed with an orange blanket and yellow pillows. On top of her bureau was a small heart shaped hand mirror, along with her henshin pen. She always left it there, whether she was transformed or not. It was in easy access just in case anything should dare attack a lunar ship. There was also a heart shaped jewellery box, which contained some of her favourite pieces of jewellery._

_"Hopefully they are intelligent. I am looking forward to someone I can converse with about the sciences," Sailor Mercury replied, smiling a little. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed with an open book on her lap. Her bed covering and pillows were various shades of blue. Her bureau held a stack of books all about Lunar Sciences, her current passion. She was the smartest Senshi present. She was also the smartest of the eight Senshi when it came to knowledge learnt from texts. The only Senshi who could be considered smarter than Sailor Mercury was the Guardian of the Time-Space Corridor; the Senshi who knew what was, what is, and what will be._

_"Intelligence is a good thing, but we need people who can fight too. No offence, Ami-chan," spoke up Sailor Jupiter. She was lying back on her bed, with her arms folded behind her head. Her bed was green with yellow lightning bolts on the blanket. The pillows were sugar pink. Her bureau was covered with miscellaneous items, including some jewellery and an old diary. Of the Inner Senshi, she was the strongest physically. The young princess had always been a tomboy and for as long as she could remember, for father had taken a special interest in helping her master her fighting talents._

_The fourth Senshi, Sailor Mars, was sitting quietly on her red covered bed, meditating. Of the Inners, she was the most spiritual. Her bureau had lit candles covering the top as well as a flame carved from a ruby. She had been meditating the whole time, but she was still listening to what her friends had been saying. She cleared her throat and said, "As long as they are approved of by Queen Serenity, they are acceptable comrades."_

_"I suppose you're right Rei-chan," Venus said._

_"Hai," agreed Jupiter and Mercury. Mars just smiled at them. She then hopped off her bed and blew out her candles._

_"Serenity is on her way here," she said and went to the door of her room. Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter watched as Mars opened the door just as Princess Serenity was about to knock._

_"Hello Princess," her Senshi greeted her._

_"Hello…" she said, a little confused._

_"What do you wish of us?" Venus asked. Serenity looked at her and smiled kindly._

_"I was just wondering if you could tell me a little about Sailor Uranus," she answered as she entered the room._

_"Ah. Sailor Uranus is a very strong fighter. She also has strong Senshi powers. Her ruling elements are the winds and the Heavens. She also has the Space Sword, one of the powerful talismans that were created the same time as the Ginzuishou," Jupiter told Serenity._

_"Ah! Is she a nice person?" Serenity asked as she sat down on Venus' bed. The other blonde haired princess moved behind Serenity and started to play with her hair._

_"She is nice when she's not in her Senshi form. When she's Sailor Uranus, she is all business. She's very dedicated," Venus told her princess._

_"But you are the princess of the Silver Millennium, Serenity. She will be kinder with you than she is with anyone, except for Sailor Neptune," Mercury added._

_"Nani?" Serenity asked, confused again._

_"Hai. Neptune and Uranus are lovers, Princess," Mars informed her princess. Serenity grinned and stood up, causing Venus to fall forwards._

_"Arigato minna-chan! Ja matta!" she said happily as she bounded from their room._

_"She has too much energy," sighed Venus from the floor. The other three Senshi just snickered at her._

* * *

_Princess Serenity walked through the corridors of Princess Uranus' palace, Miranda Castle. Her mother had insisted she go at once to meet the two new Senshi that would be training with the Inner Guardians._

_"Are you lost Miss?" came a voice from behind the young princess. Serenity twirled around gracefully and saw a blonde haired man behind her._

_"Hai... hai, very lost," she murmured._

_"Maybe I can be of some help," the young man said._

_"I'm looking for Princess Uranus," Serenity told him._

_"Gomen nasai. Haruka isn't here. I am her cousin, Skyler," he replied, introducing himself._

_"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir Skyler. I am Princess Serenity," Serenity introduced herself, curtsying. Skyler bowed._

_"It's a pleasure to finally meet the sister of my colleague," Skyler said._

_"You're one of Draven's partners?" Serenity asked, a bit shocked._

_"Hai. In fact, I was on my way to meet him and our other companions," answered Skyler._

_"I'm sorry for slowing you down, Sir Skyler, demo, I need to find two other people. The Senshi of Light and the Senshi of Darkness," Serenity told him._

_"That's exactly who I was going to see. My comrades and I are their guardians," Skyler replied._

_"Will you take me to them?"_

_"Of course, m'lady," Skyler said with a bow. Serenity smiled and hugged him happily._

_"Domo arigato!" she cried. Skyler blushed slightly and hugged her back._

_"Anytime, Usagi," Skyler whispered softly. Serenity looked up at him and got lost in his eyes. Skyler leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Serenity blushed brightly. Skyler backed away, a slight blush gracing his face. "Forgive me Princess. I should not have done that," he apologized._

_"It is okay… and I am not a rabbit," she told him. Skyler laughed at her expression. She obviously didn't know about her half-brother's nickname for her._

_"Forgive me, but that is the name Draven addresses you by, 'Usagi-imouto,'" Skyler informed her. Serenity's faced reddened with anger._

_"When he returns home, I will make sure he pays for that!" she nearly yelled, causing Skyler to laugh. In return for laughing, he received a death glare from the blonde haired princess._

_"Well, I think it is very cute, Princess," he told her, trying to stay on her good side. Serenity just pouted._

_"I must find the two new Senshi," she stated, trying to get back on track._

_"Yes, yes. Allow me to lead you through this maze of a castle!" Skyler nodded. He took her hand and led her through the maze of corridors._

* * *

_"Silver-sama! The ship is being pulled down to an unidentified planet! We can't counter the gravitational pull!" Sailor Shiver informed her prince. She was flying their ship. They had been heading towards the Andromeda Galaxy when they had past by a strange and dark planet. Sailor Shiver, also known as Miburui, was the second youngest Shivarian Senshi. Her Senshi fuku was a light blue dress with a short pleated skirt. The upper part of the dress was sleeveless and it tied behind her neck. However, it still miraculously had a light blue sailor collar. Around her neck was a light blue chocker with a snowflake on it and instead of a tiara, she had a thin golden band that wrapped around her forehead, similar to the ones the Starlight Senshi have, with a snowflake in the centre._

_"Ah! Rui-chan, can you not do anything right?" snapped the oldest Senshi, Ame. She was also known as Sailor Flood. Ame's sailor fuku was an aquamarine halter-top and pants. She also had a sailor collar, a chocker, and a headband made of gold like all of the Shivarian Senshi. Instead of a snowflake, she had a water droplet._

_"Ame-chan, I swear to the Goddess that I can't break it!" Miburui exclaimed._

_"We do not have enough fuel left in the system even after trying our hyper drive system," Arashi, the second oldest, added. She was Sailor Hurricane. Her fuku was a blood tight fitting spaghetti strapped one-piece pantsuit. Her symbol was a hurricane._

_"Kuso!" Ame growled. Silver just watched with a worried look. He didn't know how he could help since he had no experience when it came to piloting a ship. However, before he could react the doors leading to the main cockpit opened and in came running the third oldest Senshi, Sailor Lightning._

_"Prince Silver, there are enemy ships preparing to fire at us! Hana is still in the secondary cockpit, awaiting orders your orders!" she exclaimed. Her fuku was similar to Sailor Hurricane's, only hers wasn't as tight and it was a shade of yellow-green. Her symbol was also different. She had a lightning bolt. Hana, the youngest Senshi, was Sailor Bloom. Her fuku resembled Sailor Shiver's with the differences being the colour and symbol. Hana had green and her symbol was a flower._

_Silver turned and gave her a grim look. "Prepare the atta--" He was cut off as the ship's alarm started going off, announcing that the ship was now in serious danger. Red lights flashed as Ame, Miburui, and Arashi pounded away at the ship's main controls._

_"We're going to crash! Every get to the escape pods!" Ame yelled. She quickly ran and grabbed Prince Silver by the arm. "Hurry Silver-sama!" she instructed. Miburui, Arashi, and Kaminari followed behind her._

_"Kaminari, get Hana and meet us quickly!" Ame ordered and Kaminari headed to the secondary cockpit to get the last Senshi._

* * *

_"Princess Serenity, allow me to introduce you to the newest Senshi under you command, Princess Sachiko and Princess Mitsuko," Skyler introduced the two newest Senshi. Princess Sachiko bowed, her blonde hair sweeping forward and covering her face._

_"It is an honour to meet you Princess Serenity," she greeted Serenity. Skyler nudged Mitsuko, who was just standing and staring at the Princess._

_"Oh! Uh… gomen nasai!" Mitsuko exclaimed and bowed. "Ditto whatever she said!" Skyler and Sachiko rolled their eyes at the young girl. She was the youngest of the group. While Sachiko, Serenity, and her Senshi were thirteen, Mitsuko was only twelve. Serenity laughed and motioned for them to rise. Mitsuko silently hid behind Sachiko and Skyler, embarrassed._

_"Imouto-chan, yo!" Draven called, waving. He arrived with the rest of his friends: Triton, Katsuo, and Kenshin. Of the five friends, Kenshin was the only one who wasn't blood related to a Senshi._

_"Baka Onii-san! I am not a rabbit!" Serenity yelled, shaking her fist at her brother. Draven snickered and smirked at her._

_"Oh yes you are Usagi-imouto!" he yelled back. Draven was her older half-brother. He was also Sailor Mercury's half-brother._

_"I will have Ami-chan and Rei-chan and Mako-chan and Minako-chan get you back Draven!" Serenity warned._

_"Oh no, I am so scared!" Draven replied sarcastically._

_"Baka Draven-kun! Be nice to Serenity-hime!" Mitsuko said. She had snuck up behind Draven while he was arguing with his sister. Draven turned around and got a bucket of water dumped on his head. Where the young princess had gotten a bucket of water was beyond the others present, but they wouldn't question her. With the exception of Serenity, they all knew that young girl was incredibly strange._

_"Aa! Mitsu-chan! Sugoi!" Serenity exclaimed, her eyes wide with delight. Mitsuko blushed and dropped the bucket. She laughed, her hand behind her head._

_"Uh… arigato?" she laughed more._

_"We will become great friends Mitsu-chan!" Serenity declared. She turned and motioned for Sachiko and Mitsuko to follow her. "Now, both of you please hurry! We must return to the Moon quickly. My mother is waiting for us," she told them as she walked._

_"Sayonara!" Sachiko and Mitsuko called to their friends as they followed the odango haired princess to her ship._

_"You know, I think I might actually miss those two," Kenshin said once they were out of sight._

_"Yeah, because you won't have anyone else to pick on Kenshin," Draven stated._

_"There's still you, baka," Kenshin said, glaring at Draven. Draven stuck his tongue out and ran from the young warrior who was now unsheathing his katana. "Get back here Draven!" he yelled and chased after him._

* * *

_Silver forced himself to get up. His ship had crashed and it was almost completely destroyed. He felt a tingling and throbbing sensation coming from his head. He cautiously reached out and his fingertips met with the warm blood from a cut. He had assumed that he had been unconscious for a while, but he now guessed that he hadn't been out for that long._

_"Minna!" he called out, not seeing his Senshi around. He waded his way out of the rubble that was once his ship. He stopped short when he saw the condition of the planet he was on. He was covered in complete darkness and there wasn't a trace of life left on it. Dead bodies were strewn everywhere. He covered his face; the stench of the dead hung heavily in the air._

_As he moved away from his ship, the stench lessened. 'There must have been a battle in this area recently,' he thought as he saw pools of fresh blood everywhere. His keen eyes caught sight of a piece of torn, light blue fabric. He knelt and picked it up to examine it. "Miburui!" he gasped, knowing it was a piece of her fuku. "MINNA!" he hollered as he started checking the bodies carefully, fearing the worst for his Senshi. He slid to a halt, his fears coming a related. Lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood was Miburui, her fuku almost torn completely from her body. Deep gashes covered her body and some of her organs were outside of her body._

_"Oh Mibu-chan!" he gasped, kneeling down and grabbing her hand. It was icy cold and covered in blood. He blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall. He had to be strong. If he let his sorrow take over, he wouldn't be able to fight if he needed to. He forced himself to stand and continue on, knowing the other girls would be somewhere close by. He just hoped that they were still alive. However, his hopes were shattered. The next Senshi he came across was Kaminari. She had fought to the bitter end. He found her lying face down on a youma, her sword stuck in its head. There were arrowheads sticking up from her back. She had been pierced through the heart with several of them. Silver bit his lip, knowing that the rest of his Senshi must have fallen victim to the onslaught of youma. He continued walking aimlessly, only wishing to see each woman before he was killed as well. His wish was slowly starting to come true as he stumbled upon the severed body of Arashi. He fell to his knees when he saw it. He turned away and threw up everything he had eaten that day. He had not been prepared for that kind of death. He never imagined someone could be that cruel. It looked as if her body had been mutilated after she was stabbed in the heart._

_"Hana! Oh by the Goddesses!" Silver's head snapped up when he heard the faint call._

_"That's Ame!" he told himself and forced himself up. He started running and calling out for her._

_Ame crawled forwards, badly wounded. She had just managed to kill off the last of the youma. She had been getting help from Hana until the young girl was struck down. She had been involved in a fight with a youma that blew itself up, hoping to take out Hana. However, Hana barely managed to escape. She had been severely burnt when another youma had tried to attack her. Ame had gone to save her… but the youma fell over dead and her attack had hit Hana instead. Tears were rolling down Ame's face. She collapsed inches away from Hana's scorched and lifeless body._

_"Hana-chan… gomen… nasai…" she said between ragged breaths. She reached her hand out and grasped Hana's._

_"AME! ANSWER ME!" came Silver's shouts. Ame's eyes widened and she looked up. She could barely see his figure running in her direction._

_"Silver-sama!" she screamed. She saw that he heard her and kept calling for him. Silver ran to her and slid down to the ground next to her._

_"Ame-ko!" he exclaimed and pulled her into his arms. Ame let out a pained cry and Silver pulled her away from him, noticing her injuries. "Ame-ko! Gomen!" he exclaimed. Ame just forced a smile._

_"No… do not apologize. It won't hurt me much longer, Silver-sama," she whispered. Silver's eyes widened in shock._

_"Iie!" he exclaimed. He shook his head at her and whispered, "Iie." Ame laughed softly and reached up to touch his face._

_"Do not be so sad… it does not suit… you," she told him._

_"Ame…" he gasped softly._

_"Forgive me… Silver-sama, but I… I killed Hana…" she confessed, her eyes filling with tears again._

_"Nani?" he asked, confused. Ame slowly retold the story of Hana's death. "Ame-ko, it's not your fault. You were tricked. Hana-chan wouldn't blame you and I don't either. Please, just hang on a little longer Ame-ko! I will call home and have them send a ship for us! And we can bring home the other girls and give them honourable resting places," Silver told her pleadingly. He didn't want to lose Ame; she meant the world to him. Realization of just how much she meant to him hit him like a tonne of bricks. He had grown to love Ame in all the years that she had been under his command._

_"No… I can't…" she told him, growing weaker with each drop of blood she lost._

_"Ame-ko, onegai!" he exclaimed as tears pooled in his eyes. Ame gasped softly. "Ah! Did I hurt you?" he asked her as a tear slipped down his cheek and landed on her own._

_"You… Silver-sama… you are… crying for… me!" she pointed out._

_"Of course Ame-ko! I love you!" he told her, more tears coming now. Her eyes widened. The shock was almost too much for her to handle. Silver noticed this and he gently kissed her. Ame gathered the lost of her strength and kissed him back. Silver broke the kiss as her bed fell limp. "Iie! Ame-ko! Wake up! AME-KO!" he cried, shaking her. Tears poured down his cheeks and he sobbed. There was a slight warm breeze and he looked up as it brushed past his ear and through his hair. His eyes widened._

_"Aishiteru…" the wind seemed to say._

_"Ame-ko… Hana-chan… Arashi-chan… Kaminari-chan… Miburui-chan… KUSO!" he yelled and pounded the ground with his fist. "I would sell my soul to the ultimate evil if I could bring you back!" he said before a thick blanket of darkness consumed him._

* * *

_Three years had passed since Sachiko and Mitsuko had been taken from Miranda Castle to train on the Moon with the four Inner Senshi. Mitsuko had become quick friends with all of them while Sachiko was a little distant from them. Her closest friends had always been and would most likely always be her five male guardians and Princess Haruka. Both Sachiko and Mitsuko became stronger Senshi, training with the Inners for a few hours a day and then having private sessions with Queen Serenity herself. Their training had finally paid off and they were finally allowed to attend a very important political meeting._

_"Princess Mercury!" called out the lunar guards. They were searching the palace grounds for the missing Senshi. She was late for Queen Serenity's luncheon with the Royal Families of Earth and Shivaria. The Queen had requested that all the Sailor Senshi be present, even the elusive Outer Senshi._

_"It's not like Ami-chan to be late," murmured Princess Rei._

_"Maybe we should go looking for her instead of these baka guards," Princess Makoto said furiously._

_"Calm down Mako-chan. The guards will find her," Princess Minako told her friend._

_"I'll find her," Princess Michiru said, drawing out her mirror. She looked into it and it changed to a reflection of Ami, sitting in the rose gardens. "She's in the rose gardens," Princess Michiru said loud enough so the guards could hear her. The guards headed out to the rose gardens and returned ten minutes later with Princess Ami._

_"Gomen nasai, minna. I lost track of time and got into my new book," apologized Ami._

_"It's okay, Ami-san. We're not mad or anything," Princess Mitsuko told Ami._

_"Arigato Mitsu-chan," Ami said, relieved._

_"You're late sister," came a voice from behind the group. The princess turned and saw Ami and Serena's brother, Draven, standing behind them. With him were his comrades, Katsuo, Kenshin, Triton, and Skyler._

_"Back off Draven," growled Princess Sachiko._

_"Temper, temper, Sachi-chan," Katsuo said tauntingly. Mitsuko placed a hand on Sachiko's arm._

_"Don't hurt him, Onee-chan," pleaded Mitsuko._

_"Children, get yourselves ready! The Royal Families of Earth and Shivaria will be here any minute!" Queen Serenity instructed. The group of men, minus Draven, stood at attention and the princess stood next to them. The four Inners and Mitsuko on one side and the four Outers and Sachiko on the other. Princess Serenity and Prince Draven stood with their mother. Two ships arrived and docked. Four male guards streamed out of the first one, followed by a king and queen. Behind the royal couple were their children, two princes and a princess. Out of the other came five women, followed by two regally dressed men. "Welcome to the Lunar Palace!" Queen Serenity greeted her guests._

_"Greetings, Serenity," the king said. "You remember my wife, Demeter?"_

_"Yes, I do. Pleasure to see you again Queen Demeter," Serenity said, bowing. Queen Demeter smiled and nodded lightly._

_"These are our children, Prince Matthew, Prince Endymion, and Princess Raeleen. These are their guards and the four generals of our Earthen army," the king said, pointing them out._

_"These are my two children Serenity and Draven. Serenity, Draven, this is King Endymion of Earth," Serenity introduced her children. Princess Serenity curtsied and Prince Draven bowed. Queen Serenity turned to the other two men. They bowed to her._

_"Our mother and father were not able to make it, Your Highness," one man said._

_"It's a pleasure just to have you and Prince Shadow here, Prince Silver," Queen Serenity told him. Prince Silver bowed again. He had grown and matured in the three years since the death of his sailor warriors. He had also grown darker and colder towards people. He had indeed sold his soul to the ultimate darkness and in return, his Senshi had been revived. Of course, Silver had not gotten the same Senshi he had lost. They were mindless puppets, controlled by the same force that he was now enslaved to. He was even distant from Shadow and the younger prince was immensely sad by the loss of his brother's trust._

_"I can assure you that my mother and father are grateful that you have taken our engagement request into consideration! I promise, that if I do marry your lovely daughter, I will take care of her the best I can," Silver told her. Queen Serenity smiled at the young man while Princess Serenity blushed under the intense gaze he was sending in her direction. Queen Serenity smiled at the Shivarian princes and the Earth's Royal Family._

_"Shall we start our peace talks?" she asked with a smile. The others nodded and she led them all to the conference room, where they stayed until dinnertime._

* * *

_"By the Goddess Selene that was boring!" Sachiko exclaimed once all the Senshi were back in their quarters after dinner._

_"I can't believe I'm engaged to Katsuo-onii-san," Mitsuko stated._

_"My brother isn't that bad," Hotaru spoke up._

_"You are right, Hotaru-chan… demo… he is like a brother to me! All five of them are. It will be weird," Mitsuko pointed out._

_"At least you're engaged to someone you know! Prince Matthew of Earth looks as dull as stick," pouted Sachiko._

_"You were hoping for that Shivarian prince… what's his face…" Minako told her slyly._

_"Onee-chan likes Prince Silver?" Mitsuko asked._

_"No, the other one!" Minako exclaimed._

_"Shadow-ouji-sama? He seemed unusually quiet," Rei mused._

_"And he's engaged to Raeleen, who also looks as interesting as a stick," muttered Sachiko._

_"My cousins aren't that bad!" Makoto snapped defensively. Sachiko just glared and pouted._

_"It still isn't fair!" she muttered._

_"I cannot wait to find out who Serenity chooses! She and Endymion have more chemistry than she and Silver have," Minako stated as she started brushing out her hair._

_"Ne, ne, aren't any of your worried? You're being given away to men who aren't even of royal blood!" Mitsuko asked Rei, Makoto, Ami, and Minako._

_"No, I know Nephrite very well," Makoto replied._

_"Kunzite-sama seems like a strong and decent man," added Minako._

_"If it is our duty, we will willingly do it. Especially if it means a better force of protection for Serenity," Ami told Mitsuko._

_"Sugoi! You are so loyal to each other! I am jealous!" Mitsuko exclaimed, admiring their close nit friendship._

_"Ah, Mitsu-chan, Senshi are always loyal to each other. Usagi is part of the team too. Besides! Nothing is definite! If Usagi marries Prince Endymion, then we will marry the Shitennou. If she marries Prince Silver, we can marry whoever our parents decide we should marry," Minako told the younger girl._

_"OH! So that is what Serenity-sama meant!" Mitsuko laughed._

_"Baka," Sachiko said. Mitsuko stuck her tongue out at her sister. Sachiko threw a pillow at Mitsuko, who ducked out of the way._

_"Aah!" Minako exclaimed as she was hit in the face with a pillow. Rei started laughing loudly at Minako. "You think that's funny? TAKE THIS!" Minako exclaimed and whipped a pillow at the raven haired Senshi of Fire. Rei jumped out of the way and let the pillow hit Haruka and Michiru, who were busy kissing._

_"Uh oh…" she gulped, backing away as the two older Senshi sent her the worst death glares imaginable (even worse than Heero's!). The two lovers each grabbed pillows and sent them flying at Rei and Minako. Soon, the room was filled with pillows flying every which way, mostly between Haruka and Michiru and Rei and Minako. The others were trying their best to stay out of it but every once in a while they had to defend themselves against the four young women. The door to the room opened and out of annoyance, the four young women threw all the pillows they were holding at the person who dared enter their room without knocking._

_"What is the meaning of this?" came an angered voice that would normally be calm. The Senshi all paled and slowly turned to see Queen Serenity standing in the doorway. Sachiko and Mitsuko stood up._

_"Forgive us, Queen Serenity. We started this war of pillows," Mitsuko spoke up._

_"Hai, it was us. Everyone else just got carried away in the rush of energy," agreed Sachiko._

_"Well, it is good to see such responsible young women," Queen Serenity smiled as she started throwing pillows back at the Senshi. Everyone just stared at their queen, too stunned to react. This caused each of them to be hit with a pillow. She smiled a sly smile the shocked group as she gracefully entered the room and took a seat on one of the beds. "I have come here to ask your help in planning a surprise part for Serenity's sixteenth birthday," she told them._

_"We would be honoured to, your Majesty," Ami spoke up on behalf of the others. She had been the first to regain her composure after Queen Serenity's surprise attack._

_"Wonderful! Serenity will be taking a trip to Earth with Prince Endymion and his family for a few days. I hope that everything is set up by the day she returns, her birth date," Serenity said._

_"Ah, Queen Serenity? Serenity, she is in love with Prince Endymion, isn't she?" Rei asked curiously. Serenity smiled and nodded._

_"Serenity has been in love with the young prince for many years now. Tonight was not the first time she met him. Back before my husband passed away fighting to free Earth from an evil force, Serenity and Endymion met. He is the reason Serenity always watches the Earth so intently. They were destined to be together," explained the queen._

_"Then why allow Prince Silver to court her?" Makoto questioned._

_"Because their planet needs strong allies. Serenity is allowed to choose for herself. I do not doubt that she will choose Prince Endymion, but my daughter is very compassionate and generous. There is a chance that she might put her own needs aside and marry Prince Silver in complete political fashion to help him and his planet," Queen Serenity responded._

* * *

_Silver sat in his darkened room. He was alone, except for his mindless Senshi. Sometimes he missed the lives that they had before their deaths. Those moments came and passed quickly however. He had sold his soul to the ultimate evil: the Dark Kingdom. The ruler utilized the dark powers of Chaos, her creator. The mindless women were no longer his Sailor Senshi either. The Sailor Senshi were the enemy and he refused to call his minions the same thing as his enemies._

_"Flood!" he demanded, not looking back at her._

_"Hai Silver-sama?" Flood asked, standing up._

_"I want you five to return to the Dark Kingdom while I remain here. I shall not need your help for this mission. I shall gain the trust of the Senshi while the princess is on Earth. This way, they will not suspect me," Silver commanded._

_"Hai, Silver-sama," bowed Flood. She snapped her fingers and the other four mindless women stood. They disappeared into the shadows and Shadow sat at the desk in his room, musing. Queen Metalia had taken his soul three years prior. He served her faithfully in the name of his planet. With her power, he would quickly make the Shivarian race the most feared race in the universe._

_"The ideal time to strike will be the night of the party. Everyone will be incredibly tired afterwards that my job will be incredibly easy!" he laughed, thinking of all the things he would do to the odango haired princess before he took her life. "And after the annoying princess, the Queen of Silver Millennium will fall!" Little did Silver know that his own brother was hidden in his older brother's room._

* * *

_It was the night of Princess Serenity's sixteenth birthday and everyone was gathered on the Moon for a ball in her honour. The four Inner Princesses were sitting with Serenity, talking happily about their current crushes. None of them had been engaged and they were free to fall for anyone they wanted. Of course, everyone knew that the four Inner Princesses would end up marrying the four Great Generals of Earth and Serenity would marry Prince Endymion of Earth. All five marriages were important politically. They would insure the loyalty of Earth to the Moon and her allies._

_"Konnichi wa minna-chan!" came the voice of the Senshi of Light, Mitsuko._

_"Konnichi wa Mitsu-chan!" Serenity greeted her friend. With Mitsuko were her sister, Sachiko, and the Outer Princesses._

_"Usagi-chan, Ami-chan, do you know where your brother is?" Princess Hotaru answered. Princess Serenity and Princess Ami had the same older brother, Princess Draven._

_"Gomen ne," Ami replied and Serenity shook her head._

_"He's probably with Katsuo-kun," Mitsuko told Hotaru. Katsuo was Hotaru's older brother and Draven's best friend._

_"Along with our cousin," Princess Haruka added. Haruka, Mitsuko, and Sachiko's cousin, Skyler, was also friends with Draven and Katsuo._

_"I'm willing to bet Triton and Kenshin are there as well," Princess Rei mumbled, casting a glance at Princess Setsuna. Setsuna and Triton were Rei's stepsiblings and she wasn't particularly fond of them. Kenshin was the fifth man in the group. He wasn't related to anyone but he was friends with Princess Makoto._

_"Has Matthew arrived yet?" Sachiko asked. Matthew was Sachiko's fiancée as well as Prince Endymion's twin brother. They had a sister, Princess Raeleen._

_"No, he hasn't," Princess Makoto answered. She was their cousin._

_"Good evening Princesses," came a male voice. The girls looked to see Prince Silver of Shivaria. It was a small planet from another corner of the galaxy that was looking for an alliance with the Moon. Silver was also courting Princess Serenity. With Silver was his brother, Prince Shadow. Sachiko smiled softly and forlornly at Shadow._

_"Hello Prince Silver," Serenity greeted him._

_"May I have this dance, Princess Serenity?" he asked, bowing._

_"That honour has been bestowed upon me," came another male voice. Serenity looked up and her eyes sparkled with joy._

_"Endymion-sama!" she exclaimed happily causing Silver to growl._

_"Happy birthday Princess Serenity," he greeted her, handing her a solitary red rose._

_"Oh Endymion-sama! It's beautiful! Arigato!" she thanked him. The two of them went off to the dance floor._

_"Shall we go out there my dear?" Matthew asked Sachiko._

_"Of course," she replied monotonously. Her engagement to Matthew was fully political and she didn't real care much for him._

* * *

_Soon all the Princesses were dancing except for Makoto. She needed to escape the party and the man who was currently courting her, Nephrite. She snuck out to the balcony and watched the Earth in the sky._

_"I didn't know someone was out her. Gomen nasai," a quiet male voice spoke from behind her. Makoto turned around and came face to face with Triton._

_"Triton-san, did you need to get away from the crowded ballroom too?" she asked._

_"Yes," he responded._

_"Would you like to join me? I wouldn't mind the company of someone sensible," she stated. Triton nodded slightly and walked up next to her._

_"I thought you would be dancing with Nephrite-san," he commented._

_"I would be if I didn't need to get away from him. Everyone assumes I'm going to marry him because we're close," she said, sighing softly._

_"It seems like a perfect match," Triton stated._

_"If I hadn't grown up with him always around maybe," she told him._

_"I see."_

_"I want someone unpredictable, someone I don't know like a brother," she said longingly. Triton looked at the young Princess and was amazed at how beautiful she looked._

_"I understand," he told her reassuringly. Makoto turned to look at him and smiled._

_"Thank you for listening Triton-san," she curtsied politely. Triton nodded, dumbfounded. For the first time since he'd known Makoto he thought of her as a real woman, not one of his spoiled stepsister's friends. He blushed as he found himself thinking about what it would be like to kiss her. Makoto noticed that he was red. "Triton-san? Are you feeling ill?" she asked softly, moving closer to him. Triton looked up and their faces were inches apart._

_"Hai," he murmured softly, unable to think. Makoto blinked, noticing just how close they were. Triton took a deep breath and kissed the younger girl. It was his first kiss as well as her own. Makoto closed her eyes and kissed him back._

* * *

_"Minna-san!" Queen Serenity called and the crowd turned to face her table. She was standing up, smiling brightly at everyone. "On behalf of my beautiful daughter, I would like to thank you all for coming! I have wonderful news to share with everyone!" she told everyone. Minako looked around for Makoto but she was nowhere to be seen. Minako searched through the crowd. She finally caught a glimpse of Makoto's ponytail outside on the balcony._

_"Ah! Mako-chan!" she yelled softly and ran out. The blonde stopped short and almost fell over. Makoto and Triton were still locked in their kiss. Minako beamed proudly then cleared her throat. Triton and Makoto nearly jumped away from each other._

_"Minako-chan!" Makoto exclaimed._

_"Queen Serenity is making an announcement! I think it's about Usagi-chan!" Minako exclaimed excitedly._

_"Nani! Triton, we have to get back inside! Hurry!" Makoto exclaimed. She and Minako ran back inside together, with Triton trailing behind them._

_"My daughter has informed me that she has accepted a marriage proposal," Queen Serenity said just as the three of them made it back inside. Serenity blushed from her spot on the dance floor. She was sandwiched between Endymion and Silver. Both men looked at her, neither of them knowing who she had picked. Of course, Silver didn't care. He would kill her before she had the chance to get married. "The man Serenity will marry is Prince Endymion of the Golden Kingdom_!"

* * *

_While Queen Serenity was speaking, Shadow had approached Sachiko and Mitsuko and pulled them out of the ballroom. The two princesses were relatively annoyed by his actions. They wanted to know what was going on._

_"What is so important Shadow-san?" Sachiko asked. She wasn't as annoyed as her sister was. This was largely due to the fact that she was smitten with the younger Shivarian prince._

_"Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity are in danger!" Shadow blurted out quickly._

_"Nani!" the two princesses gasped._

_"Hai. I… it's… my brother… he's only pretending to be interested in Princess Serenity! He was sent here to kill her and her mother!" Shadow told them. He was shaking lightly out of fear. He loved his older brother but he knew that the Senshi would have to kill him. Once Silver set his mind to something, he wouldn't rest until he went through with it._

_"And you came to use instead of the Queen why?" Mitsuko asked._

_"I was scared that she would have him killed. He's my brother! I do not want him to die!" Shadow cried, tears welling up in his eyes._

_"We have to go inform the Queen right now Sachiko," Mitsuko told her older sister. Sachiko frowned and shook her head in protest._

_"We… can't! Not yet," she said._

_"SACHIKO!" Mitsuko exclaimed._

_"If we can stop him, then maybe we can plead with her to give him a lighter sentence. Wouldn't you want the same thing if it were me, Hoshi?" Sachiko asked her younger sister._

_"Demo…" Mitsuko started._

_"Onegai?" Shadow asked pleadingly._

_"Fine," Mitsuko sighed, going against what her gut feeling was telling her to do. They could all get into big trouble if something went wrong._

_"ARIGATO!" Shadow exclaimed and embraced her in a tight hug. He released her and hugged Sachiko as well, who blushed._

_"When does he plan to attack? And which one is first?" she asked her crush._

_"He is going for Princess Serenity tonight, right after the party. Please, we need to hurry and get you two hidden in her bedroom," Shadow informed them and started to run to Serenity's bedroom. Sachiko and Mitsuko ran after him, much to Mitsuko's dismay._

* * *

_Serenity yawned as she walked to her bedroom. She was exhausted from all the dancing she had done with Endymion and celebrating with her Senshi. She had noticed that Mitsuko and Sachiko had disappeared, but she just shrugged it off. They probably left early because they were tired. 'Shadow-san must have retired for the night early as well since Katsuo-san and Raeleen-chan were dancing together,' she thought as she reached her room. She opened the doors and slipped in quietly. She kicked off her shoes and shut the door._

_"Time to go to sleep," she said as she took her hair out her odangos. She grabbed her nightdress and stripped from her ball dress. She quickly put the nightdress on and snuggled up under the blankets on her bed. "Oyasuminasai Luna-chan," she said to the cat sleeping at the foot of her bed. Luna just purred in response. Sachiko and Mitsuko were hiding behind her curtains. It seemed like an obvious hiding spot to them. They had transformed into their Senshi forms and were waiting for Silver to show up. 'Oh Selene… please keep her safe!' prayed Mitsuko, worried about her friend._

_"There you are my pretty princess," they heard Silver say as he appeared in her room. He came in through a shadow and approached her bed. He held a short bladed dagger in his hand and a malicious smile was plastered over his face. Mitsuko looked over at Sachiko, who nodded. The two Senshi jumped out from their hiding spot._

_"Yamete!" they exclaimed together. Silver snarled and turned to see them._

_"What is going on?" Serenity asked, sitting up and yawning._

_"Usagi, run!" Mitsuko yelled to her friend._

_"DIE!" Silver yelled as he turned and lunged at Serenity. The blonde haired princess screamed. Sachiko lunged at Silver and grabbed him by his feet. Luna jumped on him and started scratching him. Sachiko and Mitsuko had enlisted her help. Mitsuko hopped over the three of them and grabbed Serenity._

_"Hurry, go and get the others!" ordered Mitsuko. Silver threw Luna into a wall and kicked Sachiko off. He got off the ground and headed for Mitsuko and Serenity. "Change of plans! Both of us need to go!" Mitsuko yelled, grabbing Serenity's hand, and ran with Serenity following behind her. Silver stepped into a shadow and disappeared from sight. He knew how to manipulate the shadows for his own needs._

_"What is going on? Why is Silver-ouji trying to kill me?" Serenity asked her friend._

_"Because he's evil!" Mitsuko answered as they ran._

_"I am offended, Princess Mitsuko!" Silver spoke up as he appeared in front of the two running princesses. Mitsuko let go of Serenity, causing the blonde to topple over, while she tried to slide to a stop. She didn't stop until she crashed into Silver, who grabbed her by the throat and started choking her. Mitsuko grabbed his wrist and scratched at him with her gloved hands. Silver just laughed at her and tightened his grip. Serenity stood up and growled softly._

_"Let her go Silver!" she yelled commandingly, her hands clenching into fists. Serenity wasn't much of a fighter but when she needed to, she could be just as tough as Haruka. Silver looked over at her, not impressed by her sudden burst of courage._

_"I'll let her go… once she's dead!" he declared and his grip increased again. Mitsuko started choking for air, trying to pry his hands from her throat._

_"Kill me in her place! Aren't I the one you wanted to kill originally?" Serenity questioned him. Silver raised an eyebrow at her, his grip on Mitsuko remaining firm. "I will let you kill me just do not harm anyone else!" she told him, boldly stepping closer. Sachiko and Luna ran down the hall, watching the scene before them._

_"Don't do it Princess Serenity!" Luna cried._

_"Hoshi!" Sachiko yelled, praying her sister wouldn't give up. Silver smirked and tossed Mitsuko through a palace window._

_"MITSUKO!" Serenity, Luna, and Sachiko screamed._

_"Do not worry Serenity, you will be joining her soon enough!" he laughed and grabbed the princess._

_"Iie!" Sachiko yelled and dived at them. Silver stepped into the shadows and disappeared with Serenity._

_By that time, the whole palace was awake. The other Senshi and Queen Serenity tracked Sachiko and Luna down. Endymion, Draven, Katsuo, Kenshin, Triton, Matthew, and Skyler arrived just after them._

_"Prince Silver has wanted to kill us this whole time? Why did no one inform me of this?" Queen Serenity demanded, casting a worried glare at Sachiko._

_"Gomen nasai, Queen Serenity. Mitsuko and I just found out ourselves. We have been waiting for him in Serenity's room since your announcement at the ball. Prince Shadow over heard his brother plotting. He came to us instead of you out of fear," Sachiko explained._

_"And where is your sister now?" Queen Serenity asked. Sachiko cast her gaze towards the ground and pointed to the broken window._

_"He tossed her out… after strangling her…"_

_"Mitsuko!" Katsuo, Skyler, and Haruka exclaimed. The three of them rushed to the window and jumped down to the ground to rescue Mitsuko._

_"She… she is most likely dead, your Highness," Luna said quietly to the queen._

_"If she is alive, please do not hold this against her Queen Serenity! It was my idea to do this! I forced her to help!" Sachiko stated, pleading with the Queen._

_"We will discuss this later! Right now we must get Serenity back before that maniac harms her. Michiru! I want you to locate her with your mirror. Take Haruka, Hotaru, Minako, and Sachiko with you when you locate her," commanded Queen Serenity._

_"I…want to… go…" came a pained voice. Everyone turned and gasped when they saw Mitsuko was speaking to them. Haruka and Katsuo were supporting her._

_"MITSUKO!" the Senshi exclaimed and ran over to their injured friend._

_"You're in no condition to fight! You aren't going!" Sachiko told her._

_"I… need to!" Mitsuko exclaimed, wincing a bit. Everyone could see that she was badly injured. Who wouldn't be if they were strangled and thrown out a high window?_

_"Let her go if she is so insistent," Queen Serenity said. Sachiko's jaw dropped. She wondered if the queen was going mad. She knew her sister was trying to hide the true extent of her injuries and didn't know why she was being so persistent in her wish to fight._

_"Domo arigato," Mitsuko said and tried to bow. However, Katsuo and Haruka stopped her._

_"Don't strain yourself or you won't be able to fight," Katsuo told her._

_"I'll be fine," she told them, regaining back some of her strength._

_"She's recovering at an oddly rapid rate," Ami mused._

_"It's called getting herself psyched for a fight. She's using the adrenaline the keep herself up," Sachiko told the blue haired genius. Draven grinned proudly._

_"I taught her that one," he said. Kenshin hit him upside the head._

_"Stop gloating baka! Your sister is missing and her life is in danger!" he growled. Draven held his head and glared at Kenshin._

_"Minna, I found her! We must hurry and do a Sailor Teleport!" Michiru spoke up. Hotaru, Haruka, Mitsuko, Sachiko, and Minako joined Michiru and they took hands, forming a circle._

_"Dark Power!"_

_"Light Power!"_

_"Venus Power!"_

_"Uranus Power!"_

_"Neptune Power!"_

_"Saturn Power!"_

_"Sailor Teleport!" the six warriors yelled at the same time, glowing the colours of their auras. In a flash of bright light, they were gone from sight._

_"Please come back safely," Queen Serenity said before retiring to her room._

* * *

_Silver threw Serenity down to the ground once he had appeared in his ship. Serenity scrambled away from him. Silver laughed at her pathetic attempt to distance herself from him._

_"You can try to avoid me all you like but you cannot escape this ship. Not that you will live long enough to get the chance," he told her and drew his sword. He strolled over to her and grabbed her off the ground. "However, I think I might have a little fun with you before I take your worthless life," he told her, smirking maliciously._

_"Bastard!" the normally reserved princess hissed as she kicked him in the groin. Silver let out a small cry of pain and dropped Serenity as he fell over. Serenity made a grab for his sword and managed to pull it from him. "Never underestimate me," she told him. She was thankful that Makoto had taken the time to give her lessons in self-defence. Silver cursed her under his breath as he got up from the ground. Serenity smirked a bit at him._

_"You will pay," he snarled and used his control over the shadows to form a sword. 'Now I'm in trouble!' Serenity thought, panicking. She awkwardly lifted the sword and held it in front of her._

_"Stay back or I'll attack you!" she warned._

_"You won't accomplish much!" he laughed and moved towards her. Serenity shrieked and swung the sword wildly. Silver blocked her sword with ease and forced her back into a corner. "You lose," he told her and knocked the sword from her hands. The blonde haired princess tried to grab at it but her arms were restrained. With a wave of his hand, Silver had the shadows bind the princess' arms and legs._

_"Release me now!" Serenity yelled, struggling against the shadows. Silver watched in amusement for a few moments and made the restraints tighten around her. He made his sword morph into a dagger as he moved right in front of her._

_"If you don't fight me, I'll make this quick and painless," he told her in a hushed voice._

_"I hope you burn in the deepest part of Hell for all eternity!" Serenity hissed and spit at him. Silver snarled and backhanded her._

_"SILENCE!" he roared._

_"Didn't you mother ever teach you it's wrong to strike a woman?" Sailor Uranus asked, appearing behind him. Silver turned and growled when he saw the Sailor Senshi._

_"Release Princess Serenity you coward!" Sachiko yelled._

_"I'm surprised you haven't doubled over in grief at the loss of your sister," Silver sneered._

_"Who said I was dead?" Mitsuko spoke up, coming out from behind Sailor Uranus._

_"Mitsu-chan! You're okay!" Serenity exclaimed happily._

_"The Senshi of Light will never fade! As long as there is light, I will live!" she said._

_"And where there is light, there must be darkness!" added Sachiko._

_"Minna! We need to get Princess Serenity free before we can fight him," Sailor Venus stated._

_"Saturn, Neptune, and I will make sure he is out of your way. Once she is free, we want you to take her back Mitsuko," Sailor Uranus commanded._

_"Iie! I am staying to fight Silver! Sachiko and I can defeat him once you three weaken him," Mitsuko said._

_"No time for discussion! Attack him!" Sailor Saturn snapped as she pulled out her Glaive and jumped at Silver. She nearly sliced him in half with one quick sweep of her Glaive. The evil prince had jumped from its path, ending up in the perfect spot for Sailor Neptune to attack._

_"Deep Submerge!" she yelled. Sailor Uranus moved behind him and attacked._

_"World Shaking!" The two attacks hit him simultaneously. . Silver screamed and at the same time, so did Serenity._

_"Ah! Hurry and get her free!" Venus yelled._

_"We're trying!" Sachiko yelled. She and Mitsuko were doing their best to use their powers to defeat the shadow restraints. Silver fell to his knees, his breathing ragged but he was laughing._

_"The more you attack me… the tighter the restraints on your princess become," he laughed._

_"You bastard!" Venus yelled. She turned and pointed her finger. "We'll kill you then get her freed!" she growled._

_"Iie Minako!" Saturn yelled. Silver kept laughing._

_"Go ahead, kill me!" he taunted her._

_"Crescent…" she started, powering up her attack._

_"MINAKO!" Neptune and Uranus yelled. They looked over to Saturn, who nodded at them. Neptune and Uranus charged at Venus, stopping her attack._

_"Damn it! Let me kill him!" Venus screamed._

_"Minako, no! We won't have anyway of freeing her if you do!" Uranus told her._

_"He's not the one who is truly controlling the shadows! Whoever sent him is in complete control of him. We need to stay back and let Hotaru, Sachiko, and Mitsuko handle him," added Neptune._

_"Mitsuko, go help Hotaru! Sachiko, you keep trying to counter the shadows!" Uranus yelled._

_"Hai!" Mitsuko and Sachiko exclaimed. Mitsuko ran over to Saturn and Sachiko kept trying to cleanse the shadows with her powers_

_"Please hurry Sachiko-chan!" pleaded Serenity._

_"I'm trying Usagi, but the evil in the shadows is stronger than anything I've ever had to purify!" Sachiko answered her, frowning. Mitsuko and Saturn conversed quietly about their plan to get Silver to release Serenity._

_"Hotaru! He's trying to flee!" Uranus yelled. Hotaru twirled around and saw Silver crawling for the door. She run forwards, leapt into the air and flipped over him. The Senshi of Destruction landed and turned around, bring the point of her Glaive down into Silver's face._

_"You will not escape! Mitsuko, we will need your light to drive out the evil within him!" Saturn said. Silver's face paled and his eyes widened. Mitsuko nodded and walked over to Silver. She reached out and touched the back of his head and started glowing._

_"The evil… Keep it up Mitsuko!" Sachiko yelled, glowing as well. Serenity let out a surprised squeak as the restraints started disappearing._

_"Hold on Serenity!" Uranus yelled and dashed forward, drawing her sword. She raised it high into the air and slashed at the shadows, cutting through them._

_"Arigato," Serenity thanked Uranus and started to sink to the ground. Neptune and Venus rushed over and caught her. Mitsuko stopped using her powers on Silver and turned to face the group. She was still glowing and her eyes held a vacant look._

_"Mitsuko…?" Haruka spoke. Sachiko turned and looked at her sister. Slowly, she stood up and walked over to her._

_"They're… It can't be!" Serenity exclaimed. The others looked at her. "Okaa-san told me, that they have the powers of the Goddesses of Light and Darkness. They've been unknowingly tapping into that power… and now they feel the need to destroy and purify the evil darkness holding Silver," the blonde explained. Saturn backed up, heading out of the ship. She motioned for the Senshi and Serenity to follow. Silver jumped to his feet and made a run for it. Mitsuko and Sachiko grabbed each other's hand and started glowing brightly. The other Senshi started to glow as well._

_"Nani?" gasped Venus. In a bright flash, they were gone. Saturn looked around as she was also engulfed in bright light and then vanished._

_"Serenity!" Endymion exclaimed when the group of girls appeared in Serenity's palace._

_"Where are Sachiko and Mitsuko?" Skyler questioned, worried that his two youngest cousins weren't there. Before anyone could reply, there was a loud explosion._

* * *

Setsuna waved her key in the air and the group was back inside Haruka's mansion. They were all in silence, slightly shocked. The only one brave enough to speak was Hikari. 

"Did they… die?" she asked Setsuna. The green haired Senshi of Time shook her head in response.

"They survived, being immortal at the time. That was the only time in history that they turned into the Goddesses of Light and Darkness," she replied.

"I don't… I don't think we'll be able to do it again. We didn't kill him back then, we won't be able to kill him this time," Kayla said.

"You can't…" Hikari told her, confirming what she said.

"Hai," nodded Kayla. She turned to face Usagi and grinned. "Looks like we'll need Eternal Sailor Moon to save us again Usagi-chan. Are you up for this?" Usagi looked around at her friends. The fate of the world always fell on her shoulders. She was the one with all the power. The power to make the world a better place; the power to keep everyone she loved safe. Kayla held her hand out to Usagi. "And as your warrior, I will help you all the way!" Usagi grasped Kayla's hand with a firm grip.

"I might as well, there is no escaping this! With our knowledge of our past, we will ensure that our future is safe!" Usagi stated. Seiya grasped both of their hands.

"Count me in too!" he exclaimed. Taiki and Yaten looked at each other then at Seiya. They put their hands in too. Usagi smiled at them. The rest of the Senshi, including Relena, joined in.

"We're all here for you Usagi-chan!" Minako told her. Rei gave her friend a supportive hug.

"Anytime you need us Usagi, we will be here for you! We would all willingly give up our lives for you," she told her. Hikari joined the group and placed her hand one everyone else's.

"Hai! Okaa-san… Usagi-chan… This is why I came back. With the strength of your Ginzuishou and my Ginzuishou we can defeat him!"

"Minna-chan… arigato!" Usagi exclaimed and everyone embraced her in a group hug. The five ex-pilots were still on the sidelines, watching. With the exception of Trowa, who had known that he had been part of their team in his past life, the others were still in shock. Trowa stood up and joined the group.

"Usagi-san, I would like to help," he said. Both Usagi and Makoto grinned at Trowa.

"Of course Trowa-kun! We could use your skills to get Selene free while we're fighting Silver and his minions," Usagi told him. Makoto pulled Trowa into a hug. Trowa smiled and kissed her.

"And I do believe that once those four come out of their shocked state, they will volunteer their services as well," he added, motioning towards his friends.

"Of course they will. Being heroes is in their blood practically," Relena stated as if she were their boss.

"Yeah! They really don't have a say anyway! We'll make them help, won't we Ruka-chan?" Kayla exclaimed, grinning.

"Of course La-chan!" agreed Haruka. The two cousins smirked at each other, thinking up plenty of ways to force the other four ex-Gundam pilots into helping their cause. The two cousins smirked at each other, thinking up plenty of ways to force the other four ex-Gundam pilots into helping their cause. Of course, they both knew that they wouldn't have to do anything to persuade Quatre. Selene was his cousin too. He would help her regardless of the situation.

"So… like, a thousand years ago… Usagi and Ami were my sisters?" Duo spoke up, being the first of the four to actually process the information.

"Hai," Setsuna responded.

"Does that make me related to them now?" he inquired.

"No. In this time, we're not even the same royalty we once were. We're just normal people with some abnormal powers," Minako answered.

"Haruka, Quatre, Selene, and I just got a lucky break," Kayla added.

"Oh…" Duo sighed. He really had been hoping that he wasn't really an orphan anymore. Usagi got up and walked over to him. She stood in front of him, a huge smile on her face. "Nani?"

"Come and have dinner with my family tomorrow night. We would love to have you there, Onii-san," she told him. Duo's eyes widened and started to water.

"You know Usagi, you're not half bad!" he laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"You're not half bad either, Duo-kun!" Usagi told him and hugged back.

* * *

"Aaah! Mama!" Usagi cried as she ran into her kitchen. Her mother, Ikuko, was busy preparing dinner. 

"What is it Usagi?" she asked her daughter.

"I can't find my favourite pink sundress! The one with the little rabbit heads embroidered on the bottom of the skirt!" she exclaimed frantically.

"Ah! Arigato Ikuko-oba!" came Hikari's cheerful voice. She ran into the kitchen, wearing the same dress that Usagi was looking for.

"I told Hikari she could wear it," Ikuko answered a bit too late. Usagi glared daggers at Hikari. She was just like Chibi-Usa when the young girl had first arrived. Hikari was even posing as their cousin.

"Yeah, Usagi-itoko! Ikuko-oba said I could wear your dress since it's too small for you!" Hikari said, grinning maliciously. Usagi's glare grew more intense. Despite what she first thought about her second child, Hikari had Chibi-Usa's attitude.

"It's not too small for me!" she growled.

"Yes it is! You eat too many sweets and now you're waist is too big for such a dainty dress!" Hikari replied and ran off before Usagi could attack.

"Now what am I supposed to wear? Duo-kun's going to be here soon and I haven't even gotten dressed!" the blonde whined to her mother.

"Wear a different dress Usagi," her mother said.

"But that was the one I wanted to wear!" Usagi exclaimed.

"It is your own fault for taking too long to bathe," Ikuko informed her daughter.

"You're so mean Mama!" Usagi cried and ran up to her room to find a different outfit to wear. Ikuko just shook her head and laughed at her daughter's antics.

Less than fifteen minutes after Usagi stormed off to her room, there was a knock at the front door. Shingo casually walked to the door and opened it. Duo was standing there with a huge grin plastered across his face. He was decked out in a dress shirt and dress pants, hoping to make a good impression on Usagi's family.

"I thought Usagi's guest was a guy… but you look like a very flat chested girl," Shingo told Duo. Duo's eye twitched as he restrained himself from choking the life out of the young teen standing in front of him.

"Uh… is Usagi here…?" he asked instead, a little hesitant. Maybe he was at the wrong house.

"USAGI-BAKA!" Shingo yelled and walked away from the door. Duo blinked and entered the house, closing the door behind him. Usagi ran down the stairs in a baby blue sundress.

"SHINGO!" she shrieked, ready to hunt down her brother.

"Yo Usagi!" Duo greeted her. Usagi turned quickly and slid to a halt, toppling over.

"Kon…konnichi wa… Duo-kun…" she greeted him, a little dizzy from her fall. Duo laughed and went to help her up.

"Your brother is a little on the weird side, Usagi. He thinks I'm a flat chested chick," the braided haired boy told the odango haired girl. Hikari bounded into the front hall.

"Duo-oji! Konnichi wa!" she exclaimed, glomping on to Duo. Duo laughed and hugged Hikari.

"She seems to be much happier than she was when we first met her, doesn't she Usagi-chan?" Duo grinned as he spoke.

"Hai, although she acts just like her sister," Usagi stated. Hikari blinked at Usagi. She wasn't aware of any similarities between herself and Chibi-Usa.

"Really Okaa-san?" the multi-coloured haired girl asked her future mother.

"Yes. Chibi-Usa was a little brat too when she came. She was always raiding my room for the Ginzuishou and you're always raiding my room for my clothes! Er… oh yeah, I keep forgetting that the Chibi-Usa from your future is different from the one who returned to the past…" Usagi replied happily then trailed off.

"Do not worry, Mama, if everything works out the way we're hoping it will your future will be the same as the one you know," Hikari answered quietly.

"Yeah and then we'll all live happily ever after!" Duo added, grinning.

"Usagi! Hikari! Is that your friend?" Ikuko called from the kitchen.

"HAI!" the two odango haired princesses called back. Ikuko walked out into the front hall, drying her hands on a dishtowel. She smiled happily at Duo.

"You must be Duo! I am Usagi's mother and Hikari's aunt, Tsukino Ikuko," she introduced herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Tsukino," Duo returned the greeting and grin.

"Mama cooked an all American meal just for your visit Duo-kun!" Usagi told her friend with a grin. Duo's eyes light up.

"Really?" he asked, his mouth starting to wander.

"Hai! Suteeki, mashyu potato, sarada, and yasai!" Ikuko told him.

"Steak…" Duo was drooling now. He absolutely loved steak. Usagi, Hikari, and Ikuko giggled at him.

"Come on Duo, Usagi and I will show you around while Ikuko-oba finishes dinner!" Hikari said, grabbing Duo by the hand. She and Usagi dragged Duo off towards the living room. Ikuko returned to the kitchen to finish dinner.

"Oh, it's the flat chested girl! Usagi-baka, you need to learn the difference between men and women," Shingo spoke up when he saw Duo being dragged into the living room by Hikari and Usagi.

"Shingo no baka!" Hikari hissed.

"Duo is a boy Shingo. He just likes long hair," Usagi informed her brother.

"The nuns that raised me forced me to wear it in a braid," Duo added.

"You were raised by nuns!" Shingo exclaimed. Duo flopped down on the couch, nodding to Shingo.

"Yeah, in the Maxwell Church. That's where I took my last name from. I was a nameless orphan pretty much. My hero, Solo, inspired my first name. Ah, those were the good pre-war days!" Duo grinned, remembering certain fond memories of his youth.

"So, what happened to the church? Do you still visit the nuns?" Usagi asked.

"Nope… the church was destroyed," Duo told Usagi.

"Oh Duo… I'm so sorry!" Usagi gasped, her eyes starting to tear up.

"Hey, cheer up Usagi-chan! It's cool to mourn but the deceased would rather us be happy and move on with our lives!" Duo told her. He was grinning his infamous 'Duo Maxwell the Jester' grin. Usagi couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm home!" called out Tsukino Kenji, the Tsukino family patriarch.

"Papa! Come meet my friend!" Usagi called from the living room. Once Kenji had removed his shoes and put his slippers on he stopped in the living room. Usagi stood up, as did Duo, and faced her father.

"Papa, this is Duo Maxwell," she introduced Duo. Kenji just gave Duo a stern look. Kenji had never been comfortable with Usagi having friends that were male, except Umino. But then again, Umino was the type of boy Kenji knew was safe for his daughter to be around. They had been in school together for a long time.

"Tsukino Kenji," the Tsukino patriarch introduced himself, extending his hand to Duo. Duo walked forward and shook Kenji's hand.

"It is an honour to meet you, Mr. Tsukino. I am thankful to both you and your lovely wife for letting join your family for dinner," Duo said as politely as he could. Kenji smiled at the young man.

"We are very happy to have you here, Duo. Usagi has wonderful taste in friends," Kenji told him, throwing a grin out to his daughter.

"Yes, she does. The young women she is friends with all adore her. It isn't hard to see why," Duo agreed. Usagi blushed furiously as she listened to her father and Duo discuss her.

"Kenji? Was that you I heard?" Ikuko asked as she entered the living room.

"Hai Dear," Kenji answered as he kissed his wife.

"I see you have met our guest. Dinner is almost ready minna," Ikuko said, smiling.

"Call us when dinner is ready Mama. Hikari and I are going to finish giving Duo the tour of the house!" Usagi said as she and Hikari grabbed Duo. They dragged him out of the living room and up the stairs.

"I still think he looks like a flat chested girl," Shingo said once Duo was out of earshot. Kenji and Ikuko frowned at their son, who went quiet and returned to playing his video game.

"Luna! Look who's here!" Usagi called as she entered her room with Duo and Hikari. Luna looked up from where she was curled up on Usagi's bed.

"Hey Luna," Duo greeted her. He moved over to the bed and started to scratch behind her ears.

"Hello," Luna said and purred from the attention she was getting.

"Artemis is going to be jealous," teased Usagi.

"Oh? Are Luna and Artemis having a little kitty love affair?" Duo asked with a sly grin. Luna glared at him and Usagi giggled.

"They'll end up having a kitten together," Usagi stated.

"Diana!" exclaimed Hikari. Usagi, Duo, and Luna looked over at the girl.

"Diana exists in your time?" questioned the black cat.

"Hai. She is watching the Senshi while I am here. She is a very wise guardian, just like her parents. She and Usagi-onee-chan were inseparable until Silver-baka took Usagi-onee-chan," the girl from the future replied.

"Yeah, the Diana and Chibi-Usa we know were like that when they were here together. She was very protective of Mamo-chan and me as well," Usagi said with a smile.

"Hikari-chan, can you tell us about your Senshi friends? You've mentioned them quite a bit. What are they like?" Luna asked the young Senshi. Hikari sat down on the floor and smiled softly.

"My friends… the Star Senshi. Tenoh Haruka-sama and Usagi-onee-chan trained us all. Mama, I know what you went through trying to find your Senshi. Yoru-chan and I had to search for them," Hikari told them. She cleared her throat and continued on. "I am the replacement of Sailor Moon, Sailor MoonStar. We all have 'Star' at the end of our Senshi names. Also, the girls took on the last names of the original Senshi to honour them. Mizuno Tenshi is the smartest Star Senshi. She is Sailor IceStar and she can manipulate ice expertly. She is also the only one of us that can work Ami-sama's mini supercomputer without a problem. Now that I've met Ami-sama, I can definitely say that Tenshi-chan looks like her I swear that Tenshi-chan is Ami-sama's reincarnate. Like myself, Tenshi-chan is sixteen too.

"Hino Yukiko-chan is the seventeen year old purple haired and grey eyed FireStar. She used to be the centre of our teasing because of her name. We found it funny that she was the Senshi of Fire and not the Senshi of Ice. But we did it lovingly, like the teasing between you and Rei-sama, Okaa-san. Yukiko-chan is so different from Rei-sama. She's very quiet and rarely speaks. When we first met her, we thought she was a mute. Our youngest friend, Kino Suzume-chan, was the first one to get her to talk. She's ThunderStar. Suzume-chan is the spitting image of Makoto-sama and like Tenshi-chan and Ami-sama she has got to be Makoto-sama's reincarnate. We discovered an old book of recipes written by Makoto-sama. I swear, we had to fight with Suzume-chan to put it in with our collection of items that belonged to the Senshi. The only Senshi living is Setsuna-sama and since she is desperately needed here, she hasn't been to our time in years and so we've been trying to keep everything we could about the Senshi before us. But Suzume-chan wanted so badly to try some of Makoto-sama's that we gave her the book. She still had it when I left Crystal Tokyo.

"Minako-oba-san was the only other Senshi to have a child: Aino Yoru-chan. She looks just like her mother, except Yoru-chan does not wear a red ribbon in her hair. Hers is black. Since Minako-oba-san was the Ai no Megami, Yoru has now taken over that role as well as the name Sailor LoveStar. And no, Okaa-san, I cannot tell you who Yoru-chan's father is. Setsuna-sama would have my head on a Silver platter if I did. Yoru-chan is our leader since Usagi-onee-chan is missing, much like Minako-oba-san is the leader when Okaa-san can't be. Yoru-chan and I were born only a few months apart. It was her who determined the rest of the new Senshi. If Minako-oba-san had lived long enough to see her daughter grow up, she would be very proud. Yoru-chan is the second strongest and she was Haruka-sama's best student.

"Tenoh Haruko-chan and Kaioh Amaya-chan were adopted by Haruka-sama. However, since Amaya-chan is Sailor OceanStar, she took on Michiru-sama's surname. Haruko-chan is Sailor WindStar. Both of them are sixteen and so is third of the Star Senshi's outer team. Meioh Chika-chan is Setsuna-sama's replacement in Crystal Tokyo as Sailor TimeStar. Haruko-chan looks similar to Haruka-sama. If you can picture Haruka-sama with long hair, then you've got Haruko-chan. Amaya-chan is like Michiru-sama with very short hair. Chika-chan has the brightest red hair I have ever seen! Okaa-san, it's just as bright as the Sacred Fire in Rei-sama's home! And her eyes are as green as Setsuna-sama's hair! Chika-chan is very pretty.

"Yukiko-chan's twin sister, Tomoe Kumiko-chan, is the last Star Senshi. She is Sailor DarkStar. She is Hotaru-chan's replacement. She and Yukiko-chan look very much alike, except for their eyes. Kumiko-chan's eyes are violet. Kumiko-chan also talks a lot more than Yukiko-chan does. She also understands Yukiko-chan better than us too so she has been dubbed our official Yukiko-chan Translator. We're all really close friends and right now… they're depending on me to help change the future. The only one who will even know my friends if they appear in the new future is Setsuna-sama. But I mustn't think about that because it'll make it harder to change things," Hikari told them.

"Don't worry Hikari-chan! We will make the future a better place and then all of you will still be born! I promise!" Usagi exclaimed, grinning at her future daughter.

"Usagi-baka! Hikari! Duo! Mama says it's time for dinner!" Shingo yelled up to the three teenagers.

"FOOD!" the three of them exclaimed and ran down to the dinning room. Ikuko laughed at the three excited teens. She was used to Usagi, but watching other people react just like her daughter really did crack her up.

"I trust you three are hungry?" she asked them with a smile.

"Hai! Arigato Ikuko-oba!" Hikari chirped happily. She was finding it hard not to call Ikuko "obaa-san" but she was doing her best. She was glad that she was getting to know her family since they were all dead in her time. Ikuko smiled and started serving the food to her family and their guest.

"This looks wonderful!" Duo exclaimed as he started digging in. No one, except Hikari, was fazed by Duo's eating habits as Usagi ate the same way as him. Hikari, on the other hand, had never seen anyone eat like that before. It was rather intimidating to her. Ikuko smiled at her.

"Do not worry Hikari. Eventually you will get used to the way Usagi eats," the older woman whispered reassuringly. Hikari nodded, her pigtails waving with the movement of her head. She grabbed her fork and started eating her dinner.

"So, Duo, where do you go to school?" Kenji asked while they ate. Duo swallowed the food in his moth and gave Kenji a blank look. He hadn't been to school since the war.

"Ah… Papa, Duo doesn't go to school. He's a soldier," Usagi spoke up. Her voice had a tinge of nervousness to it. She didn't know if her father would react well to her hanging out with a boy

"Doesn't… go… to school?" Kenji nearly choked. His eyes narrowed at the brown haired boy ever so slightly.

"I started school… but I was in the war so I didn't have much time for studies. Since the war has ended, I have tried to get back into the educational system but I'm so far behind that it was hopeless," Duo explained. He sounded just as nervous as Usagi did.

"I see…" Kenji said slowly.

"Papa, Duo-kun's a very good person. Just because he isn't as educated as Umino does not mean you can be rude to him!" Usagi nearly snapped. Everyone at the table stared at her and Usagi started to blush in embarrassment. "Go… gomen nasai Papa!"

"It is okay, Usagi. You are right. I am sorry Duo," Kenji said apologetically.

"No problem, Sir. You're just concerned about who your daughter and niece are associating with. It's normal," Duo told Kenji, grinning his usual happy grin. Kenji smiled back and the family and their guest continued their dinner happily.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Our Future Lies Within Our Past**_

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, or Selene. Kayla and Hikari are my characters.

* * *

"Setsuna-mama, do you know how we can beat Silver?" Hotaru asked as the four Outer Senshi drove through the streets of Tokyo in Haruka's yellow sports car.

"I honestly do not know Hotaru," Setsuna replied. She had been almost certain that the power of the two Goddesses had killed Silver during the days of Silver Millennium.

"If the combined power of Sailor Light and Sailor Dark didn't work then we have to rely upon the power of Usagi-chan, Hikari-chan, and the Ginzuishou," Haruka said from the driver's seat.

"They will probably need to rely on our strength as well," Michiru added.

"All of the Senshi will need to work together. This battle is different from the one with Sailor Galaxia. Michi, we cannot pull another stunt like that or it may cost us dearly," Haruka told her lover, recalling what they had done during the fight with the Golden Senshi.

"Would it be wise to use the powers of the Warrior of Ruin?" Hotaru asked quietly. Michiru and Setsuna turned to look at the young girl, both gaping. Haruka just glanced at her through the rear view mirror.

"What are you thinking Hotaru?" Haruka questioned.

"If we cannot use the power of Usagi-chan and Hikari-chan, I will volunteer my life to destroying whatever realm Silver and his warriors are in," Hotaru answered.

"Remember Hotaru, when you fought the battle against Pharaoh Ninety, Super Sailor Moon helped you. I do not think that you could do this on your own," Michiru said softly.

"You are wrong, Michiru-mama. I can destroy even without the help of Usagi-chan. No one wishes for me to use my powers because it costs me my life," Hotaru told the older woman.

"You are right Hotaru. We don't want you dying if we can spare it," Setsuna stated.

"Hai. And Odango would forbid it," Haruka added.

"We will use your powers as a last resort," Michiru commanded firmly. She was leaving no room for argument from the younger Senshi.

"Hai Michiru-mama," Hotaru said quietly and reluctantly. All she had wanted to do when she found out that Silver had captured Chibi-Usa in the future was to kill him for hurting everyone she cared about. She knew it was wrong to wish death upon anyone, but thinking about Hikari's desolate future made her stomach churn.

"Now, let's just go and have a nice time at the theatre instead of thinking about something like the battle with Silver," Haruka said as she sped up.

"Hai!" agreed the other three Senshi and with that, Haruka floored it.

* * *

"I really think we should be training," Ami spoke up as she watched Minako play the Sailor V game.

"Don't worry Ami-chan! We have to relax too," Makoto told the blue haired genius. The four Inner Senshi were sitting in the Game Centre Crown, enjoying chocolate milkshakes and a few rounds of the Sailor V game.

"Mako-chan is right. We need to relax before we can even think about fighting," Rei agreed as she took a long and leisurely sip of her milkshake.

"But this battle will be different. He has a Goddess in his possession. And not just any Goddess! He has the Goddess of Darkness! Depending on the user, the forces of darkness can be good or evil," Ami protested, bringing up valid points.

"Ami-chan, Selene-chan is on our side!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Hai! I doubt that she will let Silver manipulate her powers without a fight," agreed Rei.

"Iie!" Minako cried as she lost the game. The others stared at her and sweat dropped. It was obvious she hadn't been paying attention to their discussion.

"Minako-chan! Were you even listening to us?" Rei nearly yelled. Minako laughed nervously and looked at Rei.

"Nope!" she answered honestly.

"I swear, sometimes you're just as bad as Usagi!" the raven-haired shrine maiden sighed sounded exasperated. Minako giggled as she got off the stole and made Ami sit on it.

"Play! It'll do you some good!" she demanded, sensing how tense Ami was.

"But Minako-chan, we really should go to the shrine and--"

"Less talk, more playing!" Minako exclaimed.

"One game and that's it!" Ami sighed, defeated by Minako's form of persistent persuasion. Minako grinned and slid into the booth with Rei.

"I thought you weren't listening?" Rei asked with a glare.

"I wasn't! But Ami-chan is so tense and worried. It's hard not to notice," Minako answered in a whisper. Rei nodded slightly. She knew Minako was right about that. Ami was oddly tensed and worried about this battle. The usually calm, cool, and collected Mizuno Ami was now an overly tensed and nervous wreck. Makoto sat on the stool for the next game.

"Ami-chan, what's wrong?" she asked quietly. Ami didn't look over at her brown haired friend as she was nervously playing the Sailor V game. Makoto frowned and grabbed Ami by the chin, forcing her to tear her eyes away from the game. "Ami, this is not like you. Tell me what's wrong," Makoto said again.

"I am… scared Mako-chan," Ami whispered. Makoto gave Ami an understanding smile.

"We all are Ami-chan. We all know the stakes are high again, just like they were with Sailor Galaxia. But if we let our fear turn us into nervous wrecks, we definitely won't change Crystal Tokyo back," she told her friend.

"Mako-chan… arigato!" Ami exclaimed and pulled her friend into a hug.

"Anytime Ami-chan," Makoto said and hugged the blue haired girl back.

"We need to devise a true escape plan for Selene-chan. Do you think Trowa-san and his friends will sit down with Phoenix-san and myself in order to make an adequate plan?" Ami asked Makoto.

"Of course they would Ami-chan. I am sure they would be grateful for your help, as well as Phoenix-san's! Those boys would be helpless without our help. They are out of practice fighters, except for Wufei, and have no idea how to locate Silver's base or Selene's prison," Makoto pointed out.

"You are absolutely right, Mako-chan!" Ami exclaimed with a grin. She was slowly relaxing and forgetting her fears. She realized how silly she had been for getting so worked up. After all, what Hikari said would happen didn't have to happen even with Selene in Silver's clutches. She smiled a bit, recalling how Hikari had opened up to the five Inner Senshi after they had left Haruka's home….

* * *

"_Okaa-san, you had such a scary past with Silver-baka," Hikari said as she walked with Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Ami, and Minako._

"_Hikari, do you know exactly when the future changed?" Rei asked._

"_Why don't we head to the shrine and discuss this there?" suggested Minako._

"_Hai," agreed Hikari. Usagi placed a hand on Hikari shoulder and gave her a kind smile._

"_Take as much time as you need Hikari-chan. We can stay at the shrine all night if we need to," Usagi whispered to her. Hikari nodded and smiled brightly at Usagi._

"_I will tell you everything I know as soon as we get to the shrine. However heard it may be to talk about it, I have to if I want to help everyone here correct the future," Hikari told Usagi._

"_That's the spirit Hikari-chan! Just like your Okaa-san, you know how to put on a happy face at all times!" Minako chirped, interrupting the moment between the mother and daughter. Both Hikari and Usagi sweat dropped and give Minako weird looks._

"_Ne… Minako-chan… you really have bad timing," Usagi told her friend._

"_I know!" Minako laughed as she ran off to hide next to Makoto._

"_Minako-oba-san is really weird Okaa-san," Hikari pointed out._

"_Hai…" Usagi agreed as she eyed the other blonde haired young woman of the group. Despite her obvious weird quirks, Usagi loved her like a sister. All the girls did since they were like a group of sisters. "Usagi! Hikari! Hurry up!" Rei called. The two of them looked up and realized that the other four girls were way ahead of them. The two odango haired princess ran to catch up with their friends._

Soon they reached the shrine and the group of girls made themselves comfortable in Rei's bedroom while the raven-haired youth made some hot cocoa for everyone. 

"_So Hikari, as soon as you're ready, we're listening," Ami told her._

"_I am very ready, Ami-sama," Hikari nodded. Rei returned and passed out the drinks before Hikari continued._

"_Okay Hikari," Usagi said, placing her hand over her future daughter's._

"_Original, things were supposed to start changing when Sailor Earth woke. She was never supposed to live. She wouldn't have either, but in order to change the future, everything had to be changed and I came to help her," Hikari started._

"_So… Relena-chan would have died first…? But, why her?" Usagi questioned._

"_I don't know, but we have a theory. Relena is really Princess Raeleen. She and Prince Shadow were supposed to get married. Silver didn't want his brother involved with anyone who opposed him," Hikari answered._

"_It is perfectly logical," agreed Ami._

"_Yes, it is. Also… there is one more aspect to it. Setsuna-sama explained it to us before I left back to the past. That in order for the Ginzuishou to be at its fullest, the Queen would need the nine planets to be in harmony. Usually it is up to Otou-san to use the powers of Earth but he went back to America. The next death would have been Kayla's. I… she really would have been dead… If it weren't for Makoto-sama and Seiya-san, then both of us would have been killed," Hikari continued._

"_Kay-chan would have died… and in return, that would have gotten to Selene!" Minako exclaimed, causing the other girls to look at her._

"_Exactly Minako-oba-san!" Hikari told her_

"_Maybe he was expecting the same reaction he got when he threw Mitsuko out that window during the time of the Moon Kingdom!" Makoto exclaimed._

"_However, since the Starlights came and both Relena and Kayla lived, he got her through a different method. There has always been a rivalry between Relena and Selene. Princess Raeleen was in love with Prince Katsuo, just like Princess Mitsuko. Princess Sachiko didn't like that. Also, Prince Shadow was the man of Sachiko's affections and Raeleen ended up becoming engaged to him. Sachiko was shipped off to Matthew, Endymion and Raeleen's older brother. And Sachiko, being chosen as a Goddess, refused to alter her destiny in any way, shape, or form," Hikari stated, going by what she had gathered from watching the past._

"_Selene hates the idea of her sister trying to change her destiny. She flipped when Heero and Relena announced that they were getting back together. She was really upset that Kayla accepted it so easily," Makoto told them, having experienced everything first hand at dinner._

"_And now, she is in his grasp. If she started co-operating with him to get revenge, he'll be unbeatable!" Hikari exclaimed._

"_Don't worry Hikari, no matter what the odds are, we always win!" Usagi told her, grinning from ear to ear._

"_Yeah!" the others added in unison._

* * *

"The Sailor Senshi always win…" Ami said softly with a small smile.

"Minna! Let's go to the mall!" Minako called from where she was standing at the counter, talking with Motoki.

"Sure!" Makoto agreed. She, Ami, and Rei headed over to the counter and said their goodbyes to Motoki.

"Sayonara!" Motoki called after them as the exited the game centre.

* * *

Selene sat in a darkened cell deep within Silver's own realm. She was drawing intricate designs on the wall with a small but sharp rock. She didn't know how long she had been locked up or even how long it had been since she was captured. She had refused to say anything to Silver or his servants. She was a stubborn woman, especially when she wanted to be. She knew Silver would either try to kill her or try to manipulate her. 'And if I don't speak,' she thought, 'then maybe he'll kill me… at least then I can't hurt my friends…' She focused on her artwork more intently when she heard footsteps echo throughout the halls and into her cell.

"Do not ignore me this time wench!" came the ever annoyed voice of Prince Silver. Selene smirked lightly and continued her art. "I could kill you right now you know!" he growled. Selene just looked over her shoulder at him briefly, her face devoid of any and all emotion. Silver glared at her. "You expect death, don't you! I can assure you that when it comes time for me to end your miserable existence, you'll be begging to be spared!" Silver spat out. He raised his hand and pointed his palm at her. "This is just the start!" he growled and fired a powerful blast at her. The impact sent her flying into the cell wall, but no sound escaped her lips. "You will learn to obey me!" And with that, he left her to lie in agonizing pain.

* * *

The next day Ami, Makoto, and Shadow headed to Haruka's home to meet with the five ex-pilots. They wanted to go over some details with the young men since they were the ones assigned to rescue duty.

"Everyone but Duo is in the kitchen," Trowa said as he led the three visitors to the kitchen.

"He's still asleep! But it's noon!" Makoto exclaimed.

"We also didn't get back until late last night," Trowa told her.

"He was at Usagi-chan's house that late? But… her father wouldn't allow that! He doesn't even like Mamoru-san being around Usagi!" Makoto stated, shocked. Trowa just shrugged. He didn't know if Duo had stay at Usagi's until the late hours of the night or if he had gone off on his own afterwards. Duo's business was exactly that, Duo's business.

"It's okay. Someone can fill Duo-san in later on," Shadow spoke up as they entered the kitchen. He was holding rolled up papers under one arm and a notebook under the other.

"Ohayo!" Ami greeted Heero, Quatre, Wufei, and Relena.

"Ohayo Mizuno-san!" Relena returned the greetings. She was sitting with her chair shove as close as possible to Heero's and he had his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Shall we get started?" Quatre asked as he brought more chairs to the table.

"Hai. Phoenix-san has brought blue prints he made of his brother's dimension. He has also brought information on Silver's five warriors, in case you five run into one or more of them," Ami said as she took a seat next to the blonde. Shadow took the seat next to her and Makoto and Trowa took the remaining chairs. Shadow unrolled several of the rolls and Ami set up her mini supercomputer.

"Why do you need that Ami-chan?" Makoto asked her friend, slightly confused.

"Well, after working with Luna and Artemis, we've been able to set up a record feature on my computer. I plan on recording our strategies so we can meet with the others later tonight and let them here all the minor plans. Phoenix-san and I have worked everything out together," answered the blue haired genius.

"Oh…" Makoto said softly, feeling slightly jealous that she didn't get to help with the battle strategy. Ami smiled and placed a hand on Makoto's shoulder.

"Gomen ne, Mako-chan. We should have consulted everyone else, but Phoenix-san showed up fairly late last night with his blueprints and notes. I didn't want to interrupt anyone's plans," she said softly.

"It's okay Ami-chan," Makoto told her, grinning from ear to ear. She understood Ami's intentions, since she herself was busy the night before.

"Ready Ami-san?" Shadow asked, looking at the blue haired youth. Ami pushed a button on her computer.

"Hai! We'll start with getting to the dimension. Since it is not accessible from our own world without teleportation, we will be using the Sailor Teleport. This will require everyone to tap into their latent energy," Ami started explaining. Shadow pointed to the top paper.

"This is just inside Silver's dimension, located in the Dark Kingdom. When Usagi-san and her Senshi fought the Dark Kingdom two years ago, they had to go to the Arctic to get into the Dark Kingdom. However, Silver's castle is in a secondary dimension and we cannot reach it the same way. That is why we must teleport. The teleport will bring us just inside the main entrance. Once inside, the guys will have to head down the main hall until you reach the portrait of Queen Beryl at the end. The entrance to the dungeon is behind it," he told them, pointing out the path on the blue prints.

"While the five guys are off in search of Selene, the rest of us will be heading for Silver's main throne room. It's located in the highest floor of his castle. Since the Senshi of the Solar System have to conserve their energy, we have to pray we don't have much fighting. The Ginzuishou is supposed to be at its strongest when given the complete strength of the entire planetary court: Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. Phoenix-san, Kayla-chan, and the Starlights will be with us to help fight. They will lead us and protect us from attack," Ami continued.

"Like human shields, only they can fight back," Quatre mused.

"What about Hikari?" Makoto asked her blue haired friend.

"Hikari-chan will be fighting with us. She has the future Ginzuishou with her. Two are better than one, ne?" Ami responded.

"Hai, but will our powers help with her Ginzuishou?" Makoto nodded slightly while posing her second question.

"Hikari came from a future that we want to eliminate, right?" Relena asked, drawing everyone's attention to her.

"That is right," Ami nodded.

"Then what will happen to her when the future is changed and Silver is no longer a threat?" Relena continued her questioning. Makoto and Ami looked at each other, both remembering the time Nehelenia had captured Mamoru. Chibi-Usa had started to fade, because Nehelenia posed a serious threat to her existence.

"She will cease to exist," was Ami's answer. Relena let out an almost horrified gasp.

"Cease to exist? As in die?" she exclaimed quietly.

"Serenity and Endymion have always been destined to have one child, which is Chibi-Usa. Hikari's existence as the second daughter of Serenity an Endymion is the Fates' way of helping us fix something that was never meant to happen. If Hikari exists in the future we are meant to have, then she will be a very different person Relena," Ami explained to her.

"It sounds so cruel…" Relena murmured, feeling upset that Hikari had would "cease to exist" as Ami so kindly put it.

"She knew the risks when she agreed to change the future. All of the Senshi from her future knew of the risks. They do not want the future to turn out bleak like the one they live in," Makoto added.

"It is jut something you will have to understand and deal with it Relena. Please do not let this distract you from our true cause here. I know you and Selene aren't on good terms, but Silver is our common enemy and we need to ban together," Ami agreed.

"I know and I am willing to do this regardless of my grudge with her. I just want this to be over with so I can get on with my life with Heero," Relena said, flashing a smile at Heero. The normally emotionless man gave her hand a gentle but firm squeeze.

"Well, at least everything is working out the way we want things to," Shadow said, smiling a tiny bit.

"I am sorry Phoenix. I know you and my past self were supposed to get married, but my heart belongs to Heero," Relena said to the Shivarian Prince.

"And my heart never belonged to Princess Raeleen. It would have ended up a very unhappy union if it had happened," Shadow replied.

"You have feelings for my cousin, don't you?" Quatre asked, obviously referring to Selene since Kayla and Haruka were already happily involved.

"Hai," Shadow admitted quietly. It couldn't be denied. He had loved Sachiko from the very moment he laid eyes on her. They had often met at nights while they were together on the Moon and all the times he had wanted to kiss her and hold her close. '_The moment we rescue her I will let her know…_' he determined. He lost his chance once when Sachiko died. He would not miss the chance to have a future with her present form.

* * *

Hikari sat out on the roof of the Tsukino home. She, Usagi, and Luna had just returned form the shrine. Ami had insisted all the Senshi meet there so she could let them in on their plan to fight Silver. Now, she was thinking it over. It scared her that the battle was drawing closer. There was so much left that she wanted to do.

"Selene-sama, tsuki no megami… onegai… lend me your strength!" the young odango haired girl exclaimed as she stared up at the Moon. She was starting to have second thoughts about continuing her mission. She didn't want to erase herself from time. Not when she was just starting to get to know her soon to be ex-future mother, uncle, and grandparents. And she still wanted to meet the man that would have been her future father. She wanted to live and she knew her friends would feel the same way if they had had the chance to visit the past as well. "This is not fair!" she cried, tears pooling in her eyes. She drew her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on the tops of her knees.

"What isn't fair Hikari?" came a voice from behind her. Hikari didn't bother to look as tears had started rolling down her cheeks.

"Nothing, Artemis-san," she said. The little white cat, along with Luna, walked up to Hikari.

"Hikari-chan, it's okay if you are scared," Artemis told her.

"Hai. Usagi-chan is scared too. She has hated fighting since she became a Senshi," Luna added. Hikari turned her head to look at Luna.

"Really?" she asked quietly. Both of the cats nodded.

"We learnt that she wanted to be normal when she discovered she was Princess Serenity. She has never liked the thought of putting her friends in danger. She's watched them die for her a few times. If she could, I think she would run off to Silver's dimension herself and fight alone," Luna said as she sat down next to Hikari.

"Okaa-san wouldn't really do that… would she?" the young girl questioned.

"Iie. Usagi has learnt that as long as they work together, there is always hope that they will remain together. The power of the Ginzuishou will save everyone as long as it's Usagi's will," Artemis responded, sitting on the other side of Hikari.

"You and Usagi are alike in many ways Hikari-chan. You came back here to do whatever necessary to save the people who are dear to you. Usagi-chan tries to do it all the time," Luna told Hikari, who smiled.

"Luna, Artemis-san, please take good care of Okaa-san, Otou-san, and all the Senshi when I am gone. Crystal Tokyo deserves to be ruled by the best people in the Solar System," the girl from the future said quietly.

"Of course Hikari-chan," nodded Luna. Hikari smiled and reached over to pet Luna.

"Arigato," she said quietly. Luna purred and rubbed against Hikari.

"Dooitashimashite," Luna purred. The three of them sat outside in a comfortable silence for a little while longer.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Our Future Lies Within Our Past**_

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, or Selene. Kayla and Hikari are my characters.

* * *

At sunset the following day, the Senshi, Shadow, and the former Gundam pilots met at the Hikawa Shrine. They were determined to get their task over with before Silver caused any more damage.

"Is everyone ready?" Shadow asked once everyone had finally arrived.

"It doesn't matter if we are… we have to do this for the good for the world and the future," Hikari said.

"Aren't you scared Hikari?" Relena asked curiously.

"Deathly," Hikari answered before taking a spot next to Usagi. Usagi smiled at Hikari and pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay Hikari-chan. All of us are scared," she told her future daughter. A few of the other Senshi nodded in agreement.

"Well, shall we teleport then?" Kayla asked.

"Can the Starlights even do the Sailor Teleport?" Haruka asked.

"I don't see why we can't," Seiya spoke up.

"Then everyone join hands," instructed Artemis. He and Luna were there to see the heroes off, like they always did. The group joined hands and formed a large circle.

"Moon Eternal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!"

"Fighter Star Power!"

"Maker Star Power!"

"Healer Star Power!"

"MoonStar Power!"

"Light Power!"

"Earth Crystal Power!"

"Sailor Teleport!" the group yelled together in unison. Luna and Artemis watched as the group started to glow and within seconds, they were all gone. The only thing that remained was a few cracks in the walkway.

"Come on Luna, let's go and wait inside Rei's room," Artemis said as he turned from the spot he and Luna were standing at.

"Hai," Luna agreed and followed behind him.

* * *

"FLOOD!" Silver hollered from his throne room. He was watching his crystal, furious by what he saw. There were intruders in his dungeon.

"Hai Silver-sama?" Flood spoke up as she appeared in the throne room.

"Why are there intruders in my dungeons?" Silver snapped as he stood up and approached Flood. The young woman blinked in confusion and stared at him.

"What do you mean Silver-sama?" she asked him. Silver growled and roughly grabbed her by the arm; he pulled Flood over to his crystal and forced her to watch the five Gundam pilots sneaking through the passageways.

"This is what I mean! I want you to fix this little pest problem or else Flood!" Silver hissed venomously in her ear. It sent tiny shivers of fear down her spine.

"H-hai!" she squeaked out, afraid of her leader for the first time in her life. Silver pushed her away, releasing her, and sat down on his throne once more. Flood bowed quickly and disappeared from sight. No sooner had Flood left then did Hurricane appear.

"What is it **_now_**?" Silver demanded, annoyed.

"Silver-sama, the Sailor Senshi are heading this way!" Hurricane exclaimed.

"Then kill them!" Silver exclaimed, more annoyed than ever. He felt surrounded by incompetent minions.

"Demo… Shadow-ouji…" stammered Hurricane.

"What about my little brother?" Silver demanded.

"Gomen nasai Silver-sama! Your brother has sided with the Sailor Senshi! He is leading them here!" Hurricane exclaimed, bowing before Silver.

"Take Bloom and Shiver with you and kill the Senshi. As for my brother, I wish to kill him myself," Silver ordered.

"And the Goddess of Light…?" Hurricane added.

"Ah, yes, the Goddess of Light. Bring her along with Shadow," Silver said with an arrogant smirk.

"Hai!" Hurricane said and bowed before vanishing.

"LIGHTNING!" the prince hollered and the last of his warriors appeared before him.

"Hai?" she asked as she bowed.

"Go down to the dungeons and help Flood kill our five 'guests'," he instructed.

"Hai!" Lightning disappeared from his sights as well. Silver relaxed in his chair, smiling sadistically.

"It is all coming together wonderfully! Soon, I will accomplish what Metalia and Beryl could not!" he said to himself and laughed loudly and evilly.

* * *

"Do you guys know where we're supposed to be going?" Duo asked casually as the five ex-Gundam pilots wandered aimlessly through the dungeon.

"Not really Duo. No one gave us any specific directions," Quatre responded.

"Aimless wandering… in a dungeon… where we could be killed… just the way I've always wanted to die," Duo muttered sarcastically.

"Shut up Maxwell," growled Wufei.

"Guys, we can't afford to be fighting!" Quatre insisted.

"Oh by all means, fight amongst yourselves!" came a voice from the shadows. Heero stopped walking and motioned for the other four to stop as well.

"Show yourself," he ordered in his monotonous way.

"If you are trying to intimidate me, Prince Katsuo, you are doing a terrible job!" taunted the voice. Heero's eyes narrowed as he scanned the area around them. He recognized the voice. It was the same woman who attacked him.

"You must be fascinated with me. This is the second time you've come out to play," Heero said. Flood emerged from the shadows and stepped up to Heero.

"So you aren't as dumb as you look," she mused with a light smirk gracing her face.

"But you are," he responded and in an instant, his gun was in his hand with the safety off. Flood just stared at the gun and blinked several times.

"Do you expect to injure me with that thing?" she asked mockingly.

"No," Heero replied. In a quick motion, Heero turned and hit her with a spinning kick. Caught off guard, Flood took a few steps back. Heero returned his weapon to its hiding spot as he motioned for the other four ex-pilots to help him fight.

"Woohoo!" Duo cheered as he joined Heero in the fight.

"I knew this would come in handy," Wufei said as he unsheathed his katana.

"You two go on ahead of us," Heero said to Trowa and Quatre. The two of them nodded and ran off while Duo and Wufei unleashed their fury on Flood. They didn't get very far when Lightning appeared before them.

"Trying to escape? I don't think so!" she cackled happily. Trowa and Quatre looked at each other. Neither of them had any weapons and Quatre was never big on hand-to-hand combat.

"Do you think we can take her?" the young blond asked his comrade.

"We have to try," Trowa responded. Lightning snorted at their conversation and formed a lightning bolt in her hand.

"This is not much of a fight. One blast from my lightning bolt and you will be serving Silver-sama for the rest of your pathetic mortal lives!"

"Not if you're dead first!" came Wufei's voice. Heero and Duo had sent him after the two.

"Wufei!" Quatre exclaimed, surprised. Wufei swung his sword at Lightning and sliced right through her. Wufei smirked smugly at her. Lightning looked down at the sword that just ripped through her and blinked.

"Fool!" she laughed as her wounds started to heal themselves. The three former pilots let out quiet gasps. "You can't kill someone who's already dead!" She hurled a fist full of electricity at the blade of Wufei's sword. Wufei growled and dropped the sword to avoid electrocution.

"Lightning! We have them cornered!" Flood called from down the hallway. She was forcing Duo and Heero towards Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre with her powerful water attacks.

"Beautiful! Let's flood them in now and electrocute them!" Lightning grinned as sparks of lightning shot about her.

"I think Silver-sama would love that!" Flood giggled and she started to glow a pale blue. The dungeon floor started to form puddles.

"This so does not look good," Duo sighed as he looked around for an escape. As the God of Death he wanted to die in a more glorious way.

"Don't worry. We will not be killed that easily," Heero spoke up sounding very confident in his self and the other four ex-pilots. The puddles started to grow and soon there was a foot of water around them.

"Damn she works fast!" hissed Duo as he backed up towards Trowa and Wufei.

"We should have insisted on one of the Senshi coming with us," Quatre said as he shivered. The water surrounding them was ice cold. Even if they weren't killed by the electrocution, they would freeze to death.

"A pity to waste such a beautiful creature," Lightning said as she gazed at Duo.

"Maybe Silver-sama will let you bring his soul back to life for you," Flood said with a mischievous smile.

"Just what I always wanted! My own slave!" grinned Lightning.

"Over my dead body!" Duo exclaimed.

"Exactly! You'll be dead!" Lightning chuckled as she watched the water rise. It was almost up to their throats.

"So, Fearless Leader, do you have a brilliant escape plan?" Duo quietly asked Heero.

"Ciao!" giggled the two villainesses as they blew the five ex-pilots kisses and disappeared. Sparks of lighting flittered above their heads and the water continued to rise.

"It was nice knowing you guys," Quatre said just as the lightning met with the water. There was a loud explosion that shook the entire castle.

* * *

Flood and Lightning appeared before Silver's throne, both of them bowing. Silver motioned for them to stop bowing.

"I assume that your job was successful?" he asked them.

"Hai Silver-sama. The five Knights have been killed. Nothing could survive a water and lightning combination," Flood responded with a tiny smile.

"Excellent. Go help kill the Senshi ad do **_NOT_** kill Hikari or Shadow!" Silver ordered.

"Yes your highness!" Lightning and Flood said as they saluted him. Lightning vanished quickly but Flood remained a second longer to give her leader a wistful and longing smile before going to do what she was told. Silver smirked contentedly as he watched his prisoner from his seat. '_Soon,_' he thought.

* * *

"They know we're here!" Shadow exclaimed after the shaking had subsided.

"Mercury, where did that come from?" Mars asked as the group continued their way up to Silver's throne room. Mercury pulled out her mini supercomputer and started clicking away at it while she ran.

"The dungeons! Something's happened to the ex-pilots!" the blue haired genius exclaimed. She began to slow her pace and focus on locating them within the dimension.

"Kami-sama! Please let them be alive!" Earth exclaimed.

"They'll be fine!" Light reassured her.

"How can you be so sure?" Starfighter asked as she ran beside her girlfriend.

"They're the Gundam pilots! They can survive anything, right Earth?" Light answered with a grin.

"Yeah, they can," she agreed. This time she was more confident in the five men who had saved her time after time.

"I cannot find them anywhere!" Mercury called from the back of the group.

"Keep searching! They can't be dead!" Moon replied from the front.

"Okaa-san! There's a dead end up ahead!" MoonStar informed her future mother as they drew nearer to the end of the corridor. Vines were blocking their path to the stairway to the next floor.

"I'll burn through those vines easily!" Mars said as she slid to a halt. "Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Not so fast, Sailor Senshi!" came a voice followed by a blast of wind that knocked Mars' arrow off course.

"Hurricane! Remove yourself from our path!" commanded Shadow as he drew his sword.

"Prince Shadow, your brother requests you and the Goddess to pass through. The others must die." Hana said as she appeared on the other side of the vines.

"We're not going without a fight!" Light growled.

"Fight all you wish! We will take you to see Silver-sama as soon as the Senshi are dead," came the voice of Shiver from behind the group.

"What did you do to Heero and the other guys?" demanded Earth as she took a step towards the front of the group that was now surrounded on all sides.

"Sailor Earth, control yourself please! We cannot risk using up our strength! We need all the strength we can get!" Sailor Mercury warned before Sailor Earth could do anything brash.

"We did nothing. Lightning and Flood killed them," Bloom stated nonchalantly.

"You monsters!" Sailor Earth exclaimed.

"And the three of us shall kill all of you!" Hurricane added.

"Not while I'm around! I will make sure my brother pays for what he has done!" Shadow exclaimed as his sword started to glow.

"You think we will not fight you? Silver-sama never said we could not injure you. We just cannot kill you! The same applies for the Goddess," Shiver snorted as she formed her own sword out of ice.

"Sailor Moon, teleport out of here with the Senshi! We will not allow you to be deterred from our mission!" Shadow commanded.

"That will drain their energy! There has to be another way Shadow-ouji!" Sailor Light exclaimed.

"We can't fight with them here though!" Sailor Starhealer responded to her roommate.

"Where they must go is not far! It will not require much energy! Go straight for the throne room!" Shadow explained.

"Shadow-san is right! We can teleport there and still have enough energy to kill Silver!" Sailor Mercury said, agreeing with Shadow's plan.

"Good luck minna!" Sailor Starfighter said as she got ready to fight.

"Arigato!" Sailor Moon said as she grabbed hold of Sailor MoonStar's hand. The Inner and Outer Senshi joined hands with the two Moon Senshi and used their Sailor Teleport technique. The Starlights, Shadow, and Sailor Light were the only ones left with the three women afterwards.

"Five on three. This seems easy enough," Starfighter said as she cracked her knuckles.

"You will die!" Shiver exclaimed as she lunged at Sailor Starfighter, bringing her sword back and then slashing at the black haired woman. Starfighter jumped back out of the way

"Star Gentle Uterus!" Starmaker attacked while Shiver was distracted by Starfighter's escape.

"Not so fast!" Bloom said as vines shot at Starmaker from the net of vines.

"Fire of the Phoenix!" Shadow attacked, his sword glowing with fire. With a quick swipe, the fire took the form of a phoenix before burning through the vines.

"Are you two okay?" Sailor Light asked as she started to charge up her attack.

"We'll be fine," Starmaker stated.

"Good!" Sailor Light said as her spear materialized in her hands. She faced Hurricane and smirked slightly. "You're going to die. Any last words?" she asked.

Smirking back, Hurricane replied, "No." The tip of the spear started to sparkle and with a waving motion of her hand, Sailor Light spread the sparkles around herself.

"Sparkling…" In a quiet explosion the sparkles shot everywhere, blinding everyone in the area except for their creator. "…ATTACK!" she continued as she ran at Hurricane, her spear poised for the attack. There was a loud scream as Sailor Light plunged her spear through Hurricane's body on an angle just below the rib cage. The silver haired woman just smirked at Sailor Light and started to push the spear through her own body. "Kami-sama!" Sailor Light gasped as she released her spear.

"We're already dead," Hurricane purred softly before pulling the spear from her body.

"Impossible!" the hikari no senshi exclaimed.

"Thanks to the awesome powers of Queen Metalia, we have been resurrected as the living dead," Bloom spoke up from her spot behind the vine wall.

"Queen Metalia is dead!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Silver-sama has mastered the powers she gave him," Shiver stated.

"Fighting us is pointless," Hurricane said.

"Sailor Moon-tachi don't have enough power to defeat him if he has that much power…" Sailor Starhealer said quietly.

"Hai… Sailor Moon told me it took the strength of the five Inner Senshi to defeat Queen Metalia and Queen Beryl combined," Sailor Light agreed. "Selene and I were barely able to kill him with our full powers. They don't stand a chance!"

"Give up now and we will spare all five of you," Hurricane said.

"Never!" Starfighter growled as she turned to Hurricane. "Star Serious Laser!" she attacked. Hurricane just sidestepped it and waved her hand at Starfighter. Black wind swirled around the black haired Senshi and she was thrown against the wall.

"Leave her alone!" Sailor Light demanded.

"Then surrender!" Bloom said. Sailor Light looked at Shadow and sighed.

"We surrender," Shadow stated as he dropped his sword. Shiver sauntered over to them and pushed them towards Bloom's web of vine.

"Don't let them do it!" Starfighter yelled from where she was bound to the wall. She struggled to get herself down, glaring at Shadow and Kayla as they walked away with Shiver and Bloom. Once the Goddess and the Prince were out of sight, Flood and Lightning appeared.

"Dispose of these three," Hurricane commanded as she hurried after Shiver and Bloom. As Hurricane and Flood approached the Starlight Senshi flames shot from the ground and trapped them.

"What the Hell?" Flood spat as she tried to drench the flames.

"You thought you could kill us that easily? The God of Death and his comrades cannot die in such a pathetic way!" came the voice of Duo Maxwell.

"How can all five of you be alive!" Lightning shrieked as she backed away from the flames.

"We are Knights of the Moon. We have our own special powers just like you do," Quatre spoke up as he helped free Starfighter from her confinement.

"They've taken Shadow and Kayla!" Starfighter exclaimed.

"Then let's go save them!" Wufei exclaimed as he rolled his eyes. Starfighter glared at the Chinese man before pushing by him and running after her girlfriend and the Prince. The others followed closely behind.

* * *

"Onii-san! Why are you doing this?" Shadow demanded the moment he set his eyes upon his older brother. Silver idly glanced at his young brother and then shifted his gaze to Kayla.

"Your sister has been lonely without you," he said and waved his hand. Hurricane entered the room, dragging Selene behind her.

"SELENE!" Kayla exclaimed and tried to run to her sister. Shiver grabbed the Goddess of Light by her arm and stopped her.

"Not so fast Little Goddess," Silver chuckled. He stood up from his throne and walked down towards Hurricane and Selene.

"Leave he alone Onii-san!" growled Shadow.

"I want their power and the only way to get it is if they give it up willingly. Now, Little Goddess, would it be worth it to give up your powers for your sister's life?" Silver asked with a smirk.

"N-No…" groaned Selene as she looked over at her sister. Their eyes met for a moment before Silver kicked the blonde in the gut.

"Silence!" the evil prince roared.

"If you kill her… you don't get her power… and Sailor Moon will surely beat you…" Kayla said, hoping she could bluff about the powers of the Sailor Senshi.

"If Princess Serenity and her band of imitation soldiers could beat me they would have done so by now," Silver responded.

"They have two Ginzuishous… Sailor Moon and Sailor MoonStar each have one," continued the brunette.

"Sailor Moon has the power of the universe at her disposal. She just needs to unlock it Onii-san," added Shadow. Silver laughed and walked over to his brother.

"You forget about my girls, dear little brother! They are already dead. How do you propose the Sailor Senshi defeat them?" inquired the dark prince.

"The same way they have defeated their previous enemies! Only this time… the Ginzuishou shall be given my powers as a Goddess! No one on this Earth can live a life of immortality and that includes my sister and myself," Kayla told him boldly.

"Your ideals are for nothing. We both know that in the future I rule the world. That child Senshi is evidence of that," Silver stated arrogantly.

"We won't let that happen Onii-san. This not what Okaa-sama and Otou-sama wanted for us!" Shadow growled.

"Our parents were fools as well! News of their death did not shock me one bit. They were weak!" Silver retorted.

"Queen Beryl was the one who killed them!" Shadow exclaimed. Silver just shrugged and flashed his younger brother a malicious smirk.

"No she didn't… I did." Shadow's eyes went wide with shock, confusion, and horror.

"Why…? How could you…?" he asked quietly. Shadow had always admired his brother. Silver was the most loyal man he knew, aside from their father. Even after Silver had accepted Beryl's mission Shadow had always stood by his belief that his brother was a good man and that he was only doing what he had to to save their planet. He had defended his brother's actions up until he found out that killing the Moon Princess would not benefit Shivaria in the slightest. He never would have imagined that his brother would turn his back on their planet though. Finding out his older brother had murdered their parents in cold blood made him feel sick to his stomach. He felt like he needed to be sick. His heartbeat had slowed with shock and then quickened with rage. The man in front of him couldn't possibly be the brother Shadow had remembered; the man in front of him was a soulless and evil being that deserved death.

"They opposed the reign of the Dark Kingdom and for that they had to die," Silver said as though he was referring to a pesky insect that was preventing a flower from blooming.

"Damn you! You will pay!" Shadow growled in rage and in sorrow. He did not wish to kill his older brother. He had been hoping Silver would see the error of his ways and would ask Sailor Moon to use the Ginzuishou to heal him. Sadly, the younger prince's hopes were dashed and he knew what he had to do. He would kill Silver with his own hands just as Silver had killed their parents. Silver just laughed in Shadow's face before spitting at him.

"You could never hurt me, Shadow! You are weaker than me and you know it, Little Brother! Why you didn't die in that attack on Shivaria is something that puzzles me. I swear the Shitennou killed you!" sneered Silver. Shadow smirked slightly and met his brother's gaze.

"Obviously they were not as thorough as you had hoped," he retorted.

"No matter. Like the rest of those pathetic Sailor Senshi you were killed when the Dark Kingdom destroyed the Moon Kingdom. And you won't be lucky enough to survive the fight you want with me," snarled Silver as he drew his sword. He knew exactly what his younger brother was thinking and he would not let himself be defeated by someone who, in his eyes, was a mere child.

"Shadow, back down," Kayla said as she sent a glance towards her own sibling and then at Shiver's hand on her arm. Shadow turned slightly and narrowed his eyes at Kayla.

"You're giving up!" demanded the young prince.

"The two of us can't possibly win a fight against these three alone!"

"Coward!" sneered Shadow. Kayla's eyes widened slowly as she stared at Shadow. She had been doing what she thought would be best until Usagi and the others arrived but it was obvious to her that the stubborn young man had his own ideas.

"If you care about Selene like you say you do then you will back down!" snarled Kayla.

Silver watched in amusement as the two comrades bickered about what their next step would be. He hoped that maybe he could convince Kayla to take Shadow's life in front of her sister; it would be the ultimate betrayal to the Goddess of Darkness. There was something unforgivable about betraying a family member. Silver knew that first hand. He enjoyed drinking in all the hatred his brother showered him with. He lived off of the hatred around him; since he sold his soul to Metalia he had used the hatred around him to energize his body.

"The evil feeds off of hatred Shadow," Silver heard the Goddess of Light tell his younger brother. Silver growled at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Do you honestly believe you can stop the hatred in his heart from spreading?" the older prince demanded. Kayla just shrugged at him and continued to stare at Shadow. "And what of the hatred in your own heart?" snorted Silver. Again, the brown haired Goddess replied to him with a shrug. Silver knew that there was hatred in her heart. Even though she had the powers of a holy being, much like Usagi, her heart was still that of a mortal and it was easily corrupted.

"You can only feed off their hatred… if they dwell upon it," groaned Selene. She had been watching everything silently since the last time she had spoke. In her mind she was aware that they had to stall for time. Even though they were goddesses, Selene knew that she and her younger sister could not defeat Silver. He had grown stronger since their last battle and they had grown weaker. Silver turned towards her and glared.

"I bear no hatred towards you, Silver," smiled Kayla. Silver just laughed at her. He was amused at what he considered an attempt to drain his power.

"I may be fuelled by hatred, but I do not depend on it. I have become more powerful by my own efforts," he told them.

"I know, but if I die it's not going to be with hatred in my heart," responded the brown haired warrior. Kayla flashed her sister a small smile. They would have to distract Silver for the time being. The others would be there in a moment or two. It had not been that long ago that the Senshi had disappeared to find Silver.

"May the Queen of the Moon save your soul," Selene added.

"Kill them both!" hissed Silver. He was getting annoyed with their rambling. Shiver and Hurricane grinned and drew their own weapons out.

"Yamete!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** It's Solar-chan (duh!)! I just wanted to take a moment to thank all of you ho have read and reviewed this story. It makes me so happy to know that people actually like this story. It's been hard for me to write since I have limited knowledge of Gundam Wing (When I started watching, it was removed from YTV's scheduel.). Thank you all for your support! I know I've been slow with this and I'm really sad to say this, but I plan to finish it in two more chapters. I'm currently working on wrapping everything up. It's been a good run, hasn't it? All of you have inspired me to keep going. I hope the ending does not disappoint. Haha, be warned though, I'm terrible at battle scenes! Domo Arigatou! Merci Baeucoup! Thank you! 


End file.
